It's My Life
by jockztheblackdevil
Summary: Kehidupan Naruto semakin penuh dengan gairah, setelah melepaskan status perjakanya dengan kekasihnya saat merayakan hari kelulusan. Lalu pada malam hari ia tak sengaja menemukan ibu tirinya yang tengah bermasturbasi ketika ia baru saja pulang. Di tengah situasi itu, ibunya berhalusinasi dan bercinta dengannya yang dikira adalah sang ayah yang telah meninggal. Warn!FULL LEMON INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto and Highschool Dxd Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Fic ini menggandung banyak adegan lemonnya. Jadi saya harap saat membacanya usahakan ditempat sepi,sendirian dan mungkin siapkan tisu.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 15:32 menandakan hari sudah sore, Di apartement yang cukup mewah terdapat dua remaja yang menggenakan pakaian kuoh akademi, kedua remaja itu sedang berciuman dengan panas dibalik pintu apartement. Terbukti dari lelehan saliva yang merembes keluar dari kedua bibir walaupun dalam keadaan menyatu.

"Mmmmhh,,mmmhh" desahan yang tertahan akibat dari bibir yang masih menyatu, padahal mereka berciuman dalam waktu yang lama tadi dan ciuman mereka sangat agresif. Menandakan mereka sangat menikmati ciuman tersebut dan mengingginkan lebih.

"Puuaahhh,,,haahh,,,hahh,," akhirnya kedua bibir itu terlepas setelah ciuman panas tadi, benang saliva tercipta menghubungkan kedua lidah yang terujur keluar. Jangan lupa wajah yang memerah dari gadis itu membuatnya semakin cantik.

"Ne, Gabriel-chan ayo kita kekamar" ajak remaja laki laki yang menjadi kekasih sang gadis. Gabriel gadis berusia 18 tahun memiliki mata biru langit, rambut pirang bergelombang, wajah putih bersih memiliki tubuh yang aduhai dan jangan lupakan payudara yang tak seharusnya dimiliki gadis berusia 18 tahun.

"Hm,,ayo Naru" balas Gabriel sambil menggalungkan tangannya keleher kekasihnya.

Naruto atau lengkapnya Naruto Namikaze pemuda berusia 18 juga berambut sama pirangnya dengan kekasihnya Gabriel sama pula memiliki mata berwarna biru langit, berkulit putih berwajah tampan.

Mereka berdua memang sepasang kekasih sejak duduk di kelas 2 dikuoh akademi, sekarang mereka telah lulus dari kuoh akademi. Dan akan merayakan kelulusan mereka berdua dengan melepas status perjaka dan perawannya. Mereka memang sudah membuat kesepakatan tidak akan melakukan hubungan intim sebelum hari kelulusan dan sekarang karena mereka telah lulus maka inilah saatnya.

Kebanyakan siswa dan siswi di jepang banyak yang telah melakukan sex, tak jarang pula banyak pasangan kekasih sering melakukan sex tak peduli jika itu gadis pemalu sekaligus. Dan Gabriel membuat kesepakatan dia tak ingin sex sebelum lulus sekolah terlebih dahulu, Naruto pun menyetujui keinginan kekasihnya.

Naruto langsung menggendong Gabriel bridal style dan membawanya kekamar, kebetulan ini adalah apartement milik Gabriel, apartement ini adalah bantuan dari pemerintah kota kuoh karena prestasi Gabriel yang mana siswi tercedas dan karena Gabriel juga yatim piatu. Dulu Gabriel tinggal dipanti asuhan tak tau siapa kedua orang tuanya, tapi karena kepintarannya Gabriel mendapat beasiswa mulai dari Sd sampai Sma.

Setelah sampai dikamar Gabriel yang berukuran 4×4 dengan ranjang sedang, Naruto menurunkan kekasihnya diranjang dan langsung menyambar bibir merah ranum milik Gabriel itu. Tak puas menyambar Naruto melumat bibir bawah dan atas secara bergantian.

"Mmmhh,,eemmhhh" desah Gabriel saat kedua bibirnya dilumat secara bergantian, mengkalungkan kedua lengannya keleher kekasihnya untuk meminta lebih dari ini.

Naruto yang tau diinginkan kekasihnya, mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk masuk kedalam mulut Gabriel. Gabriel merasakan lidah Naruto ingin masuk membuka mulutnya dan langsung dia sambut dengan lidahnya.

"Eeemmmhhh,,,aaahhh" desah Gabriel saat kedua tangan Naruto meremas lembut kedua payudara besarnya dibalik seragam. Gabriel menjabak rambut pirang kekasihnya itu saat kedua payudaranya diremas agak keras.

"Puuahh,,," kedua bibir itu terpisah tapi tidak dengan lidah mereka yang masih membelit satu sama lain. Kedua tangan Naruto terus meremas payudara itu dengan tempo yang dinaikan untuk membuat gairah kekasihnya semakin menjadi.

"Mmmmmmhhh" kedua bibir itu menyatu lagi, melumat bibir lawan jenis secara bergantian. Naruto yang tak tahan akan hasratnya yang mengembu-ngembu membuka kancing seragam Gabreil satu persatu. Setelah semua kancing telah lepas Naruto menyusupkan kedua tangannya kepunggung Gabriel untuk melepas ikatan bra berwarna putih tersebut.

Gabriel yang tau kekasihnya ingin melepaskan bra miliknya, membantu membungsungkan dadanya agar mempermudah Naruto melepas ikatan bra miliknya. Setelah dirasa sudah terlepas ikatan bra Gabriel, Naruto mendudukkan dirinya dan Gabriel tanpa melepaskan ciuman panas mereka.

Naruto langsung melepas seragam atas dan bra Gabriel, Gabriel membantu kekasihnya untuk melepas seragam atasnya. Setelah terlepas seragam dan bra Gabriel terlepas pula kedua bibir itu karena kekurangan oksigen.

"Puuahh,,hahh,,hhah" kedua nafas yang saling memburu itu setelah ciuman panas dan panjang. Naruto yang masih mengatur nafas mengalihkan pandanganya kearah payudara besar kekasihnya itu dan dirinya dibuat takjub akan payudara besar kekasihnya.

Dirinya semakin bernafsu saat melihat payudara besar dan kencang milik Gabriel itu, Naruto benar tak menyangka bahwa benda yang dirinya remas itu sangat indah, apalagi dengan puting berwarna pink yang mengeras itu menandakan kekasihnya sudah terangsang pula sama seperti dirinya.

Gabriel yang melihat kekasihnya terus menatap kearah payudaranya ada rasa bangga dan malu, bangga karena melihat kekasihnya terus menatap kagum kedua payudaranya dan malu karena ini pertama kalinya.

Naruto mengalihkan ke wajah Gabriel dan dapat dia liat wajah putih kekasihnya itu kini telah memerah malu. Membuat kesan imut diwajah kekasihnya, dirinya pun memajukan wajahnya kembali untuk mencium kembali bibir ranum kekasihnya.

Cupp

Kedua bibir bertemu kembali melumat,mengecap,menghisap itulah yang dilakukan oleh mereka berdua. Kedua tangan Naruto bergerak untuk meremas payudara Gabriel, dirinya sudah tak tahan ingin meremas payudara kekasihnya tanpa bra. Lembut sangat lembut itulah yang Naruto rasakan, Saat kedua tangannya meremas dua payudara Gabriel.

"~ahh~eemmh" desah tertahan Gabriel disela ciumannya, saat kedua payudaranya bersentuhan langsung dengan tangan Naruto. Tangannya menjambak rambut pirang kekasihnya saat payudaranya diremas kuat, rangsangan pada dadanya membuat celana dalamnya terasa basah.

Naruto mendorong Gabriel kebelakang dengan perlahan tanpa mengurangi remasan pada dada Gabriel, rasanya Naruto ingin segera menghisap puting kekasihnya, bibir kekasihnya saja sudah nikmat bagaimana nanti dengan puting dan vaginanya pasti lebih nikmat, fikir Naruto.

"Mmhh..ahhh~puaahhh" kedua bibir kini terpisah dengan saliva yang menjebatani kedua lidah mereka.

"Hahh~hahh~ahh~ahh~Naruu" desahan indah keluar dari mulut Gabriel saat Naruto memlintir kedua putingnya. Naruto juga meyusup keleher Gabriel dan memberikan kissmark menandakan bahwa Gabriel hanya miliknya seorang.

"Aahh~ahh~yahh" desahan terus lolos dari mulut Gabriel, rangsangan yang diterimanya membuat celana dalam miliknya telah basah kuyup oleh cairan cintanya.

Naruto terus memberikan kissmark pada leher Gabriel, setelah dirasa cukup. Ciumannya perlahan turun kepayudara yang montok itu, dapat Naruto lihat puting yang menantang. Dan langsung Naruto lumat puting Gabriel sebelah kanan, tak hanya melumat Naruto juga menjilati puting Gabriel yang berada dimulutnya.

"Aahhh~ahhh" mendesah lebih keras dari yang tadi, saat putingnya dilumat oleh Naruto. Terasa seperti terkena kejutan listrik, Gabriel langsung meremas surai pirang kekasihnya untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

Naruto sendiri terus menjilat puting Gabriel, merasa puas menjilat. Naruto dengan lembut menghisap puting kekasihnya tangan kanan masih setia meremas dada kiri kadang juga memlintirnya.

"Ahhh~uuhhh~ahhh~Naru" Gabriel hanya bisa mendesah saat kedua payudaranya dijamah terus oleh Naruto. Dirinya terus meremas surai pirang kekasihnya kadang juga menekan kepala Naruto, kepalanya bergerak kekanan dan kiri. Gabriel baru tau bahwa ini sangat nikmat lebih nikmat dari pada ciuman mereka.

Tangan kiri Naruto yang menganggur digunakan untuk mengelus vagina Gabriel yang masih tertutupi celana dalamnya. Saat menyentuhnya Naruto dapat merasakan CD Gabriel sudah sangat basah. Dengan perlahan Naruto mengusap lembut area intim Gabriel dengan masih diluar CDnya.

Puas dengan payudara kanan Naruto langsung berpindah kepayudara kiri, dengan tangan kanan terus meremas payudara kiri dan mulut yang menghisapnya pula, membuat Gabriel tak bisa menahan gejolak yang ada dalam tubuhnya untuk segera keluar.

"Aahhh~ahh~Na-Naruu~a-ada yang mau keluarrr" ucap Gabriel yang disertai desahan. Naruto yang tau kekasihnya akan keluar, mengisap dengan kuat dan menaikkan ritme gosokannya pada vagina Gabriel. Agar kekasihnya segera mencapai puncaknya.

"Aahh~aahhh~uuhhh" Gabriel yang mendapat perlakuan lebih agresif dari kekasihnya, semakin tak dapat menahan gejolak dalam tubuhnya.

"Aahhh~Naruu~ke-keluaarrr" desah panjang Gabriel saat mencapai puncaknya, tubuhnya mengenjang dengan dada yang membungsung, Gabriel merasa lemas setelah selesai klimaks, nafasnya tak beraturan. Kini CDnya juga terasa sangat basah akibat cairan cintanya, Gabriel tak menyangka bahwa klimaks tadi sungguh nikmat dirinya merasa ingin lagi.

Naruto kini telah melepaskan hisapanya pada payudara Gabriel, dan langsung mendonggak melihat kekasihnya. Terlihat Gabriel sedang mengatur nafas dengan mata terpejam, lalu pandangan Naruto dia alihkan pada vagina Gabriel yang sudah sangat basah, bahkan tangannya juga basah akibat terkena cairan cinta Gabriel.

"Apa kau suka Gabriel-chan?" Gabriel yang mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya itu langsung membuka matanya.

Dengan wajah yang memerah Gabriel pun menjawab. "Aku menyukainya Naru, rasanya tubuhku melayang saat mencapai puncak tadi" Gabriel mengatakan dengan wajah yang sangat memerah malu.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban kekasihnya, tersenyum senang.

"Kalo begitu boleh aku lanjutkan?"

Gabriel hanya menggangukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, Naruto pun langsung melepaskan rok Gabriel dengan dibantu Gabriel menggangkat pantatnya agar mudah terlepas. Setelahnya Naruto juga langsung melepaskan CD Gabriel, dengan perlahan Naruto melepas kain yang menutupi tempat yang akan jadi surga dunianya itu.

Dan terlihatlah Vagina yang indah, berwarna merah muda, rapi dan dengan sedikit bulu bulu halus. Naruto harus meneguk ludah saat melihat keindahan vagina kekasihnya, rasanya Naruto ingin langsung merasakan bagaimana Vagina itu memanjakan penis miliknya, saat aroma khas Vagina Gabriel menyeruak hidungnya.

Gabriel yang melihat kekasihnya melihat terus kearah Vaginanya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tanganya, wajahnya benar benar memerah malu.

"Na-Naru jangan lihat terus aku mau tau!"

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu tersenyum geli dan dilihatnya wajah kekasihnya yang masih ditutupi oleh telapak tangannya.

"Kenapa harus malu Gabriel-chan, nanti kamu juga bakal lihat punyaku lo" ucap Naruto mengoda kekasihnya. Gabriel sudah tak tau wajahnya seperti apa saat mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu, dirinya masih menutupi wajah memerahnya itu.

Kini Naruto sudah berada didepan vagina indah kekasihnya, aromanya benar membuatnya semakin bergairah. Dengan perlahan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dengan lidah yang siap memuaskan vagina indah itu.

"Ahh~ahhkk~ahh~Naru" Gabriel yang tadi menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan, kini tanganya digunakan untuk meremas sprei saat menerima jilatan pada vaginanya.

Naruto menjilati vagina Gabriel dengan pelan dan lembut, menikmati setiap sapuan yang dilakukannya. Vagina Gabriel terus mengeluarkan cairan cintanya, mendapati rangsangan yang dilancarkan lidah Naruto.

"Ahh~aahh~uuhh~" desahan indah itu semakin keras saat Naruto meningkatkan sapuan lidahnya. Setelah cukup lama menjilati vagina kekasihnya, akhirnya Naruto menemukan titik paling sensitif klitoris. Dan langsung saja Naruto melumatnya dan tangannya yang sedari diam saja mengelus bibir Vagina Gabriel menggunakan tangan kiri dan tangan kanan meremas dada Gabriel sebelah kiri.

"Aah~ahhh~aku~akan~ahh~kelluuaarr~" Gabriel merasakan akan keluar kembali, kedua pahanya menghimpit kepala Naruto, jilatan tanpa henti diVaginanya dan sekarang titik paling sensitifnya sedang dikulum dengan nikmat oleh Naruto, dan rangsangan pada dada dan vaginanya membuatnya tak bisa menahan gelombang nikmat yang akan keluar.

Naruto sendiri semakin gencar merangsang kekasihnya agar cepat mendapatkan klimaksnya.

"Aahhh~KELLUUAAARRR" teriak Gabriel dengan mata terpejam terdengar sangat indah saat dirinya mencapai klimaks kembali, tubuhnya terasa ringan saat selesai klimaks.

Tangan kiri Naruto sangat basah saat ini,cairan cinta milik Gabriel keluar lebih banyak dari tadi. Dengan perlahan Naruto memasukan jari kirinya kemulutnya merasakan nikmatnya cairan cinta Gabriel.

Mmmmhhh

Asin gurih itu yang Naruto rasakan, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan kekasihnya yang masih dengan mata terpejam menikmati sisa klimaks tadi dan mencium bibir ranum Gabriel.

"Mmmmhh" Gabriel langsung membuka matanya saat Naruto mencium bibirnya, dengan perlahan Gabriel membalas ciuman kekasihnya dengan penuh nafsu. Setelah klimaks tadi nafsu Gabriel semakin meningkat.

"Mmmm~ahh~mmmhh~"

Naruto yang sudah tak tahan untuk menyetubuhi kekasihnya itu langsung membuka seragam sekolahnya, setelah terlepas seragam atas dan kaosnya, Naruto langsung melepas celana dan kini Naruto hanya menggunakan boxer saja. Masih dalam ciuman mereka terus menikmati ciuman panas tersebut, Gabriel terus menekan kepala Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Naruto sendiri terus mengobrak abrik rongga mulut Gabriel, lidahnya terus menjelajahi rongga Gabriel mulai dari gigi, lidah dan langit langit sambil melepaskan boxernya. Dan kini keduannya sama sama telanjang, Gabriel bahkan tak tau bahwa kekasihnya sudah melepaskan semua pakaiannya.

"Mmmmhhh~mmuuaahh" kedua bibir itu terlepas setelah ciuman panas dan penuh nafsu berlangsung cukup lama tadi.

"Ne,,Gabriel-chan apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengesekan kepala penisnya ke vagina Gabriel.

Gabriel sedikit melenguh saat kepala penis Naruto mengesek vaginanya untuk mencari lubang kenikmatannya itu. Dengan wajah yang memerah Gabriel menjawabnya.

"Ugh,,tentu Naru, ini kan sudah jadi kesepakatan kita dan juga perayaan hari kelulusan kita sayang" Balasnya dengan mentap lembut kekasihnya, lalu pandangannya terarah kebawah sana, melihat apa yang mengesek bibir vaginanya itu.

Wajah Gabriel semakin memerah melihat penis besar untuk ukuran remaja seperti kekasihnya akan menerobos masuk kedalam vaginanya, dirinya yakin ini pasti akan sakit.

Naruto yang melihat arah pandang Gabriel tersenyum kecil.

"Kau suka apa yang kamu lihat Gabriel-chan" godanya sambil menatap wajah Gabriel yang memerah itu.

Gabriel tak tau semerah apa wajahnya saat ini, setelah mendengar godaan kekasihnya itu, dirinya yakin mungkin dikepalanya sudah keluar asap saking malunya.

"Kau siap sayang?" Tanya Naruto yang terus mengesekkan penisnya di vagina Gabriel.

Gabriel memejamkan matanya sambil menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Naruto yang sudah mendapatkan sinyal dari kekasihnya, langsung memasukan penisnya dengan perlahan. Setelah kepala penisnya masuk, Naruto terus mendorong penis miliknya dengan pelan, dirinya tak mau terburu buru karna dia tau ini pertama kalinya bagi Gabriel.

"Ugh~akkhh" rintih Gabriel dengan mata terpejam saat penis kekasihnya terus meneroboh vagina miliknya, hingga sampai di selaput dara miliknya penis itu berhenti sebentar. Lalu Gabriel merasakan lumatan lembut pada bibirnya, membalas sapuan lembut tersebut membuat Gabriel kenikmatan.

Hingga...

"Mmmmhhhhh" desah tertahan Gabriel karena masih dalam ciuman saat penis Naruto telah menerobos masuk dan merobek selabut dara miliknya. Mengigit bibir kekasihnya saat merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada vaginanya. Darah segar perlahan mengalir dari sela vagina Gabriel, menandakan bahwa perawannya telah hilang.

Naruto sendiri merasa perih pada bibir bawahnya, saat digigit oleh Gabriel tapi Naruto harus menahannya karena sakit dibibirnya tak sebanding dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh kekasihnya itu. Naruto mencoba meredam rasa sakit kekasihnya dengan memberikan rangsangan.

Kedua tangannya meremas lembut dada Gabriel, membuat Gabriel meleguh disela ciumanya. Naruto terus meremas dengan lembut, tak lupa memlintir puting yang tegang itu agar Gabriel lebih bergairah.

"Mmmm~~puuahhh"

Kedua bibir itu telah lepas,Gabriel mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin setelah ciuman yang cukup lama tadi menguras pasokan udaranya.

Naruto sendiri langsung mengarah pada dada Gabriel sebelah kanan, menjilat puting yang tegang itu dengan lembut dan pelan agar Gabriel melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"Aahhh~aahh~Naruu!" Rangsangan yang diterimanya membuat Gabriel terus mendesah, melupakan rasa sakit pada vaginanya. Rangsangan nikmat terus dia dapatkan saat Naruto melumat dada miliknya.

"Uuhh~uhhh~ahhh~ahhh" Gabriel terus mengeliat, karena mendapatkan terus rangsangan, dirinya bahkan tak sadar telah mengoyangkan pinggulnya sendiri.

"Aahh~kau~boleh~bergerak~Naru~ahhh!" Ujar Gabriel merasa tak tahan untuk siap digoyang.

Naruto yang telah mendapatkan izin, langsung mengerakkan secara perlahan dengan mulutnya masih tak mau melepaskan dada kekasihnya.

'Ughhh,,sangat sempit dan nikmat' batinnya saat merasakan kerapatan vagina kekasihnya itu, membuatnya merasa ingin bergerak dengan cepat. Dengan perlahan dia menaikkan tempo gerakan pinggulnya.

"Ahh~ahh~ukhh~Naruuu~Chuuu!" Desah Gabriel sambil memayunkan bibirnya. Naruto langsung melepas hisapannya dan melumat bibir kekasihnya. Gabriel yang mendapatkan ciuman itu menikmati dengan mata terpejam, kedua lengannya menekan kepala Naruto.

Pinggulnya terus bergerak maju mundur dengan tempo sedang, gesekan yang dirasakan pada penisnya membuat rasa nikmat tersendiri.

 **Plakk plakk plakk**

Naruto semakin meningkatkan ritme goyangan miliknya, menikmati rasa yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata kata, suara benturan dua paha yang bertubrukan menghiasi kegiatan keduanya.

Mulut mereka terus melumat,menghisap,menukar saliva masing masing. Kedua lengan Naruto tak pernah berhenti untuk terus meremas dada indah tersebut, tak hanya meremas tapi juga memlintir putingnya sehingga membuat Gabriel semakin menjadi.

"Mmmm~mmmhh~ahh~yahh~i-ini~nikmat~Naruu~ahh~ahh~lagi~lebih cepat!" Pinta Gabriel meminta Naruto bergerak lebih cepat setelah melepas ciumannya, tentu Naruto dengan senang hati memberikannya.

Dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat tadi Naruto terus menggempur vagina kekasihnya.

"Aahh~in~i~bena~benar~nikmat~Gabriel-chann" desah Naruto yang mengoyangkan pinggulnya semakin cepat. Kerapatan vagina kekasihnya membuatnya tak bisa mengendalikan goyangannya. Kedua lengannya meremas dada milik Gabriel.

 **Plaakk plaakk plaakk**

"Ahh~ahh~te~terus~lebih~cepat" hanya ada suara desahan, benturan dua paha dan decitan ranjang akibat gerakan cepat Naruto. Gabriel sendiri terus mendesah saat vaginanya terus dihujam dengan cepat.

Pinggulnya terus bergerak cepat, dapat Naruto rasakan bahwa vagina kekasihnya semakin menjepit dengan kuat. Menandakan bahwa Gabriel akan segera mencapai puncaknya kembali.

"~ahhh~ahh~ak~aku~akan~keluarr~lagi~! Terus~Naru~ahhh~jangan~berhenti" Gabriel tak bisa untuk tidak menahan desahannya. Gempuran yang dilakukan kekasihnya membuat vaginanya berdenyut denyut.

Naruto langsung melumat dada sebelah kanan, untuk lebih merangsang kekasihnya agar segera mencapai puncak. Bahkan dirinya pun juga merasa ingin segera keluar, merasakan nikmatnya jepitan dinding vagina kekasihnya.

"Ahh~ahh~ukhh~nikmat~sangat~nikmat~" kedua lengan Gabriel meremas surai pirang kekasihnya yang setia menghisap dada miliknya.

"Ahh~ahhh~uuhh~"

"KEELLUAARRRR" desah panjang Gabriel dengan tubuhnya yang mengejang saat mencapai puncaknya vaginanya menjepit dengan kuat penis yang berada didalam, cairan cintanya menyiram penis Naruto dengan deras, pinggul kekasihnya masih bergerak. Membuat rasa ngilu pada vaginanya tapi bercampur rasa nikmat pula.

Naruto sendiri terus menggenjot vagina Gabriel, jepitan pada saat kekasihnya klimaks membuatnya tak tahan untuk mengeluarkan sperma miliknya. Dengan gerakan semakin cepat ditambah cairan cinta milik Gabriel membuat penis miliknya dapat bergerak cepat.

"GUHHH" Desah tertahan Naruto saat mengeluarkan spermanya kerahim Gabriel membuat rahim itu penuh, Gabriel sendiri merasa hangat saat disiram dengan sperma, bahkan Naruto menggigit puting Gabriel. Membuat Gabriel mengelinjang ditambah dengan pinggul Naruto masih menyodok walau sudah menumpahkan spermanya.

"AaahhhhhHH" Gabriel tak dapat menahan klimaksnya kembali, menggalami klimaks dua kali sekaligus membuat tubuhnya sangat lemas.

Naruto masih menyodokkan penisnya menanamkan sedalam mungkin, dan itu membuat kenikmatan tersediri baginya. Ditambah jepitan vagina Gabriel saat klimaks kembali membuat penisnya terasa nikmat. Setelah beberapa tusukan Naruto berhenti menyodokkan pinggulnya.

"Hahh~itu~hahh~sangat~nikmat~sekali~ ne Gabriel-chan" ucap Naruto dengan nafas tersengal setelah melepas kulumannya pada dada kekasihnya, dirinya lalu mengubah posisinya menyamping tanpa melepas penisnya. Agar Gabriel tak keberatan menopang dirinya.

"Um,,,hahh" jawab Gabriel mengatur nafasnya sambil memejamkan matanya karena lelah.

Naruto yang melihat kekasihnya memejamkan matanya, mengusap lembut surai pirang tersebut. "Tidurlah Gabriel-chan. Kau tampak kelelahan" ucapnya sambil memeluk tubuh telanjang kekasihnya sambil memposisikan Gabriel agar nyaman dalam pelukannya.

Gabriel sendiri tak membalas ucapan kekasihnya, tubuhnya sangat lemas sekali untuk menjawab. Dengan membalas pelukan kekasihnya, Gabriel mencoba menyelami alam mimpinya.

Naruto sendiri masih menanamkan penisnya divagina Gabriel, dirinya masih enggan untuk melepaskannya, menikmati kehanggatan vagina kekasihnya membuat Naruto ingin menyodok kembali vagina itu. Tapi dia harus menahan hasrat tersebut saat melihat wajah kelelahan Gabriel, Naruto tak ingin memaksa Gabriel melayani nafsunya yang menggembu embu itu.

Gabriel pastinya butuh istirahat, karena ini pertama kalinya bagi Gabriel dan Naruto, dirinya tak ingin menghancurkan tubuh kekasihnya hanya untuk melayani nafsunya, dia tak ingin jika dia tetap memaksa untuk melayani nafsunya maka akan berakibat pada hubungannya.

Dirinya tak mau hal tersebut, dia mencintai Gabriel. Sangat mencintainya, mencium pucuk kepala pirang itu lalu Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya untuk ikut beristirahat pula.

.

.

.

Waktu telah berganti, bulan menggantikan tugas sang mentari. Membuat dunia jadi gelap dan bulan menunjukkan pemandangan yang indah dilangit. Bintang bintang yang bersinar terang menghiasai malam hari, walau tak begitu terlihat jika dikeramain kota karena banyaknya lampu lampu yang lebih terang dari pada bintang malam yang bersinar.

Dirumah yang megah, lebih tepatnya di meja makan terdapat dua perempuan satu wanita paruh baya dan gadis remaja, keduanya memiliki paras yang cantik, meski wanita paruh baya itu berumur diatas 30 tahun lebih tapi masih terlihat cantik dan awet muda dan gadis remaja itu juga tak kalah cantik pula dengan wanita paruh baya.

Mereka sedang menikmati makan malam dengan nikmat, setelah beberapa saat selesai makan mereka dengan tenang meminum air putih dalam gelas.

"Dimana kakakmu sayang? tak biasanya kakakmu jam makan malam belum pulang?" Satu pertanyaan keluar dari wanita paruh baya itu kepada gadis remaja.

"Hmp,,, tak tau" jawab sang gadis dengan acuh dengan mengembungkan pipinya. Sebenarnya sang gadis tau diamana sang kakak, sudah pasti kakaknya menghabiskan waktunya dengan kekasihnya itu. Ugh,, itu sangat menjengkelkan buatnya.

"Kemana ya kakakmu sebenarnya? Padahal kaa-san ingin membuat pesta kecil untuk kelulusan kalian! " Ucap wanita paruh baya itu. Memang hari ini adalah hari kelulusan kedua anaknya, setelah di beritahu putrinya bahwa mereka lulus. Tak telak membuatnya senang, bahwa kedua anaknya telah lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan.

Mungkin jika suaminya masih ada kesenangan ini pasti bertambah, tapi sayang suaminya telah tiada 8 tahun yang lalu. Saat kedua anaknya usia 10 tahun, membuat semuanya sangat kehilangan. Apalagi putrinya itu sangat manja dan sayang pada suaminya, tentu membuat putrinya sangat sedih, bahkan sampai membuat putrinya itu jatuh sakit karena tak mau makan jika tidak ada ayahnya.

3 hari putrinya tak mau makan, hingga akhirnya dibujuk oleh putranya. Putrinya mau makan walau sedikit tapi itu sudah membuatnya senang, dan perlahan putrinya bisa merelakan perginya suaminya itu dengan tenang.

"Aku mau kekamar. Mau tidur" ucap gadis remaja cantik itu sambil berdiri dan melangkah kekamar miliknya dilantai dua.

Wanita paruh baya itu hanya diam dan masih hanyut dalam lamunan masa lalunya.

.

.

Kembali ke apartement Gabriel.

Malam yang cukup dingin ini, membuat Naruto membuka kelopak matanya. Dengan perlahan menerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan cayaha yang ada. Tapi gelaplah yang ada, karena ini sudah malam dan lampu dalam kamar itu belum dinyalakan sama sekali. Dengan perlahan Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Gabriel agar tidak bangun dari tidurnya, lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya dipinggir kasur.

Dengan perlahan Naruto berdiri dan berjalan ke arah sakral lampu yang ada di dinding dekat pintu masuk. Lalu menyalakannya dan membuat dirinya bisa melihat kamar apartement kekasihnya itu. Naruto bisa lihat seragam mereka berserakan di lantai, lalu pandangannya mengarah jam didinding. Pukul 20:22 menandakan waktu telah malam, dirinya pasti telah melewatkan makan malamnya dirumah.

Lalu Naruto berjalan kearah ranjang dimana kekasihnya masih tidur, dapat Naruto lihat ada kissmark yang cukup banyak dileher kekasihnya itu dan juga sperma yang mengering dibagian vagina Gabriel. Dengan pelan Naruto membelai surai pirang Gabriel, lalu mengecup surai itu dengan kasih sayang. Seolah kecupan itu tanda terima kasih atas kenikmatan yang kekasihnya berikan padanya.

"Eenggg" suara leguhan Gabriel yang akan bangun.

"Sssttt.. tidurlah kembali Gabriel-chan." Ternyata usapan dan kecupan itu membuat kekasihnya bangun.

"Eengg.. Naru jam berapa sekarang? Apa sudah pagi?" Ucap Gabriel sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu. "Belum, ini belum pagi. Masih malam Gabriel-chan" jawabnya yang masih setia mengusap surai Gabriel.

Dengan tiba tiba kedua lengan Gabriel berada dileher Naruto dan langsung menariknya, membuat kepala Naruto berada disamping kepala Gabriel.

"Gabriel-chan?" Tanya Naruto yang tiba tiba diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Umm.. dingin Naru" ucap Gabriel dengan nada yang manja.

"Bagaimana kalo kita mandi bersama, kau mau Gabriel-chan." usul Naruto dan Gabriel hanya menggagukan kepalanya saja.

Naruto pun langsung menyusupkan kedua lengannya di tenggkuk dan kaki Gabriel dan menggangkatnya. Gabriel sendiri mempererat pelukan pada leher kekasihnya itu. Lalu Naruto melangkah kearah kamar mandi yang berada diluar kamar.

Keduanya berjalan dengan tubuh yang telanjang, tapi siapa yang peduli akan hal tersebut. Toh tak ada yang melihat mereka kan jadi tak masalah. Setelah sampai dikamar mandi, dengan perlahan Naruto menurunkan kekasihnya.

"Apa masih sakit Gabriel-chan?" Tanyanya saat melihat kekasihnya sedikit meringgis saat turun.

"Umm..sedikit"

"Kalo masih sakit bilang saja ya." ucap Naruto dan dijawab dengan anggukan. Naruto pun menyalakan shower air hangat, karena udara malam ini cukup dingin jadi Naruto memutuskan mandi air hangat.

 **Jreeeesss**

Air shower menyirami tubuh keduanya, dengan posisi berdampingan membuat hanya sebagian yang terkena air shower. Lalu Naruto mengubah posisi mereka dengan berada dibelakang Gabriel. Sehingga kini tubuh keduanya sudah basah kuyup.

Naruto dapat melihat pemandangan yang luar biasa saat melihat tubuh basah kekasihnya ini, dan tak telak membuat penisnya menegang. Saat penis yang menegang itu tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan pantat Gabriel, dikarenakan posisi yang dekat membuat penis itu menyentuh pantat Gabriel.

"Naru mesum." ucapnya dengan sedikit tawa kecil.

"Hehehe, gomen ne Gabriel-chan habisnya tubuhmu sangat sexy sekali." Jawab Naruto dengan mengaruk pipinya.

"Apa aku sangat sexy Naru? Hingga membuat penismu tegang"

"Tentu, kau sangat sexy sekali"

"Hm,, jika begitu apa kita akan melakukan lagi?" Ucap Gabriel sambil mengenggam penis Naruto yang dibelakangnya dan perlahan mengocoknya.

"Ssshh...apakah tak apa Gabriel-chan. Vaginamu kan masih sedikit sakit?" Tanya Naruto, apakah tak apa jika mereka sex. Karna vagina kekasihnya kan masih agak sakit, dia tak mau merusak kekasihnya itu.

"Um.. tidak kok, aku rasa nanti jadi nikmat sama seperti saat kita sex?" Jawab Gabriel yang terus mengocok penis Naruto bahkan menaikkan ritmenya.

"Sshhh~ahh~baiklah, tapi jika sakit bilang ya" ucap Naruto yang menikmati kocokan kekasihnya, tangan lembut itu sangat memanjakan penisnya yang tegang.

Gabriel sendiri tersenyum senang, walau sebenarnya dirinya memang agak khawatir tapi saat ingat kenikmatan sex tadi membuatnya membuang jauh jauh rasa sakit nanti. Lalu Gabriel mendekatkan dirinya dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Naruu,,,chuuuu" Naruto yang melihat bibir merah merucut maju itu langsung saja menyambarnya, keduanya saling lumat dalam siraman air shower. Dalam ciuman itu kadang ada pula air yang masuk kedalam mulut mereka tapi tak membuat ciuman itu berhenti jutru malah membuat ciuman itu semakin menjadi.

Kedua lengan Naruto dengan perlahan bergerak kedepan, tangan kiri di vagina dan tangan kanan di dada Gabriel. Dengan perlahan tangan kiri Naruto mengusap bibir vagina kekasihnya itu, dan tangan kanannya meremas cukup kuat.

"Mmmhh~ahh~mmmhh" desahan yang tertahan akibat ciuman yang panas itu.

Gabriel terus mengerang saat vagina dan dadanya dijamah oleh tangan kekasihnya, dapat Gabriel rasakan tangan kekasihnya menjamah dengan lembut vaginanya dan meremas keras dadanya. Hal tersebut membuatnya semakin bernafsu.

Gabriel memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman panas dan perlakuan pada dada dan vaginanya, lidahnya dan lidah Naruto saling bergulat tak jarang Gabriel menghisap bibir kekasihnya membuat nafsu mereka semakin tinggi, tangannya kini mengocok penis Naruto dengan ritme yang cepat. Membuat Naruto mengerang dalam ciumannya saat menerima kocokan cepat dari tangan halus kekasihnya itu.

Naruto juga meningkatkan ritme gosokan pada vagina kekasihnya, lalu memasukkan jari tengah dan telunjuk kedalam vagina Gabriel. Hal tersebut membuat Gabriel membuka kedua kakinya sedikit lebar agar memudahkan Naruto melakukan dengan sesuka hati.

"Puuaahhh~~ahh~ahh~" desahan indah itu keluar dari Gabriel setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka yang penuh nafsu.

Naruto langsung menjilati tengkuk Gabriel, tak hanya menjilat tapi juga menggigit. Menghasilkan bekas merah, Naruto terus melakukan itu tak jarang menjilati bekas merah yang ada pada leher kekasihnya itu.

Keduanya semakin menggila, meningkatkan ritme kocokan agar mencapai puncak. Terbukti dari penis Naruto yang semakin berkedut kedut dan vagina Gabriel yang semakin menjepit jari Naruto.

"Ahhh~ahh~ahh~uukhhh"

"Aahh~lebih~ce-cepat~"

Desahan keduanya menghiasi kamar mandi tersebut, suara gemercik air kalah akan desahan mereka.

"KE-KEELUUUARRR"

 **Croott Croott Croott**

Desah panjang keduanya saat mencapai klimaks, sperma Naruto langsung tumpah pada pantat Gabriel dengan sangat banyak. Dan jari Naruto merasakan kehangatan saat disiram oleh cairan cinta Gabriel yang keluar dengan deras.

"Hahh~hah~ahh~"

Keduanya bernafas dengan terengah, tapi Gabriel sedikit mendesah saat dadanya masih diremas. Naruto menaruh dagunya pada pundak kanan Gabriel dengan nafas yang masih terengah akibat klimaks.

Tangan Gabriel sendiri masih menggengam penis Naruto yang masih tegang, lalu mengocoknya pelan dan lembut. Dirinya sudah tak sabar untuk melakukan sex kembali.

Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu mengerang nikmat.

"Sepertinya kekasihku tak sabar untuk permainan selanjutnya?" Ucap Naruto dengan seringainya, kedua tangannya kini meremas pelan kedua dada Gabriel.

Wajah Gabriel memerah malu, karena ketahuan ingin cepat bermain kembali. Dirinya hanya menggangukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Naruto yang sudah mendapatkan jawaban, langsung menbungkukkan tubuh Gabriel agar bertumpuan pada dinding didepannya. Naruto memegang pinggul Gabriel lalu memposisikan penisnya di depan vagina Gabriel.

"Kau siap Gabriel-chan?" Tanya Naruto sedikit memasukan penisnya, hanya kepala penis Naruto yang sudah didalam.

Gabriel sedikit mengerang saat kepala penis itu telah masuk vaginanya. "Aku siap Naru" jawabnya sambil menoleh kearah belakang.

Naruto pun dengan perlahan memajukan penisnya, sempit yang Naruto rasakan saat memasuki vagina kekasihnya. Hangat pula saat penis Naruto sudah tertelan setengah, kehangatan yang berpusat pada penisnya terasa menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Naruto mendorong terus penisnya hingga tertelan semuanya dan nikmat yang Naruto rasakan saat semua penisnya telah tertelan pada vagina Gabriel.

"Aaahhhhhh" teriak panjang Gabriel saat kepala penis kekasihnya itu menyentuh rahimnya, memberikan kenikmatan yang membuat Gabriel merasa melayang layang.

Menarik kembali penisnya hingga menyisakan setengah lalu mendorongnya masuk kembali dengan pelan, Naruto melakukannya berulang ulang.

"Ahhh~ahh~Uuhhkk~"

Gabriel mendesah saat penis Naruto telah bergerak dengan pelan, setiap masuk kedalam vaginanya. Kepala penis kekasihnya menyentuh rahimnya terus.

Naruto terus menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan pelan, selang beberapa saat dirinya menaikkan tempo goyangannya dengan lebih cepat.

"Aahh~ahhh~yahh~Naru~terus~ahh~"

Gabriel terus mendesah nikmat menerima goyangan kekasihnya yang dinaikkan ritmenya. Dirinya sangat menikmati setiap sodokan yang dilakukan kekasihnya.

Naruto terus bergerak dengan tempo yang stabil, menikmati gesekan penisnya dengan dinding vagina kekasihnya.

 **Plaakk Plaakk Plaak**

Suara benturan yang cukup keras saat Naruto terus mengenjot vagina kekasihnya, dirinya bahkan sampai memejamkan matanya menikmati rapatnya vagina kekasihnya. Air shower terus membasahi tubuhnya dan tubuh Gabriel.

"Yahh~ahh~lebih~cepat~ahh~" pinta Gabriel saat merasakan semakin nikmatnya goyangan Naruto. Kedua dada yang terpantul akibat goyangan Naruto, menabrak dinding yang menjadi tumpuan tangan Gabriel.

Naruto tentu langsung memberikan apa yang diminta kekasihnya, mengerakkan lebih cepat dari yang tadi bahkan Naruto menghentakkan dengan kuat pinggulnya, karena penisnya terus merasakan nikmat yang tiada tara. Penisnya terus bergesekan dengan dinding vagina Gabriel, kepala penisnya bahkan membentur rahim.

"Aahh~yahh~nik~nikmat~" Gabriel sangat menikmati setiap sodokan yang dilakukan kekasihnya, membuatnya akan mencapai klimaks.

"Ahh~terus~aahh~Naru~lebih~cepat~aku~akan~keluar~ahhh"

Naruto yang tau kekasihnya akan keluar langsung menegakkan tubuh Gabriel, kedua tangannya langsung meremas dada kesukaannya itu dengan kuat.

Gabriel sendiri langsung mengkalungkan tangan kanannya ke kepala Naruto, saat wajah Naruto berada di sampingnya. Lalu Gabriel melumat dengan penuh nafsu bibir kekasihnya.

"Mmmmhhhh~mmmhh~mmhh"

Naruto tentu langsung membalas lumatan ganas Gabriel, pinggulnya tak henti untuk bergerak malah semakin cepat. Kedua tangannya masih meremas bahkan memlintir puting pink itu dan membuat Gabriel mengerang dalam lumatan mereka.

"Mmmhhh~ahhh~mmmhhhhh"

Kedua bibir itu saling melumat dengan agresif, tak ada lumatan pelan. Yang ada lumatan menunjukkan siapa yang paling dominasi, keduanya merasakan akan segera mencapai klimaks. Membuat lumatan itu semakin menjadi lebih buas.

Keduanya dapat merasakan kemaluan mereka berkedut, vagina Gabriel yang mulai mencengkram kuat penis Naruto dan penis Naruto sendiri membesar didalam vagina Gabriel.

"MmmmhhHHH"

 **Croot Croot Croot**

Dengan hentakan terakhir yang kuat membenamkan penisnya sedalam mungkin di vagina kekasihnya, Naruto menumpahkan seluruh spermanya ke rahim kekasihnya. Dapat Naruto rasakan jepitan kuat dan disiramnya penis dengan cairan cinta Gabriel.

Hentakan kuat itu membuat tubuh Gabriel membungsung kedepan, tubuh mereka sama mengejang saat mencapai klimaks. Bahkan mereka masih enggan untuk melepaskan ciuman panas mereka, keduanya masih saling menghisap satu sama lain.

"Puahhh~~hahh~hahh~" keduanya melepaskan ciuaman penuh nafsu itu membuat deru nafas mereka memburu.

Gabriel merasakan hangat saat sperma Naruto memenuhi rahimnya, membuat perutnya terasa penuh akan sperma. Dan Gabriel masih merasakan penis kekasihnya itu masih tegang di dalam vaginanya.

Naruto membiarkan penis tegangnya didalam vagina Gabriel, menikmati sisa klimaks mereka berdua. Kedua tanganya sudah tak meremas dada Gabriel, dilingkarkannya kedua tangannya di perut Gabriel agar tak jatuh kedepan.

"Ne,,Gabriel-chan!" Ujar Naruto sambil menaruh dagunya di pundak kanan Gabriel.

"Hmm,,apa Naru?" Tanyanya sambil menoleh ke arah samping kekasihnya.

"Umm,,bo-boleh minta lagi?" Ucapnya sedikit gugup.

Gabriel tersenyum tipis mendengar permintaan kekasihnya, dirinya padahal ingin meminta satu ronde lagi tapi kekasihnya sudah meminta terlebih dahulu, mungkin karena penisnya yang masih tegang itu membuat kekasihnya meminta lagi.

"Tentu Naru, lagi pula tak adil jika kamu belum benar benar puas" jawabnya sambil mencium pipi kekasihnya itu.

Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum senang, lalu mencium pipi putih Gabriel.

"Terima kasih Hime." Ucap Naruto sambil menjauhkan wajahnya. Dengan perlahan Naruto mengeluarkan penisnya.

"Aahhh" Gabriel sedikit mendesah saat penis Naruto telah keluar. Terlihat beberapa tetes sperma keluar dari vagina Gabriel, mungkin rahim Gabriel tak mampu menampung semua sperma yang di keluarkan Naruto.

Naruto lalu berjalan ke arah kloset duduk dan mendudukinya. Lalu Naruto menepuk paha miliknya memberi isyarat Gabriel untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Gabriel pun berjalan lalu duduk dipanggkuan Naruto, vaginanya tepat menduduki penis yang tegang itu.

Naruto sedikit meleguh saat penisnya diduduki vagina Gabriel, kedua lengannya langsung menuju kearah pantat yang sexy itu dan meremasnya.

"Ahhh" Gabriel sedikit mendesah saat pantatnya diremas, membuatnya bergerak sedikit maju hingga membuat vaginanya bergesekan dengan penis Naruto. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada pundak Naruto.

Melihat dada yang indah terpampang didepan wajahnya, langsung saja Naruto menghisap dada sebelah kiri Gabriel. Membuat sang empu mengerakkan pinggulnya, gesekan antara penis dan bibir vagina itu terus terjadi. Cairan cinta perlahan merembes keluar membuat penis Naruto licin dan gesekannya semakin cepat akibat licinnya penis Naruto.

Gabriel yang tak tahan akan nafsunya, langsung menggangkat pantatnya. Tangan kanannya menggengam penis Naruto lalu mengarahkannya pada lubang vaginanya. Naruto sendiri masih asik menghisap dada Gabriel dengan nikmat tangannya pun juga tak berhenti meremas pantat kekasihnya.

Setelah dirasa pas, Gabriel dengan perlahan menurunkan pantatnya. Perlahan namun pasti Gabriel terus menurunkan pantatnya, terus mendesah saat penis itu masuk kedalam vaginanya. Hingga setengah yang telah masuk Gabriel langsung menghentakkan pinggulnya.

"Uuhhhhkk~/uughh"

Penis Naruto telah tertelan semuanya, membuat Gabriel mengadah keatas dan mencengkram kuat pundak kekasihnya, Naruto meleguh saat menghisap dada Gabriel setelah penisnya tertelan semua.

Dengan perlahan Gabriel menggangkat pinggulnya, menyisakan setengah penis yang tersisa lalu menurunkannya dengan pelan. Gabriel melakkukan itu berulang ulang, entah dari mana belajarnya Gabriel tau tentang gaya itu.

Naruto sendiri menikmati yang dilakukan kekasihnya, dirinya masih asik dengan dada kiri Gabriel, lalu kini berpindah ke dada kanan dan menghisapnya dengan kuat.

Gabriel yang mendapatkan hisapan kuat itu langsung mendekap kepala Naruto membenamkan kepala itu ke dadanya. Gerakan pinggulnya juga semakin cepat, tangan Naruto juga ikut membantu untuk mengerakkan dengan cepat pinggulnya.

"Aahhh~uuhh~nikmat~i~ini~sangat~nikmat~aaahh~uuhhh" Gabriel terus mendesah dengan kepala mengadah keatas.

"Terus~hisap~ahh~Naruuu~"

Naruto tanpa diperintah pun langsung menghisapnya dengan sangat kuat bahkan menggigit kecil puting yang tegang karena terangsang itu.

Gerakan Gabriel sendiri semakin menggila, rangsangan yang diterimanya membuatnya semakin liar. Beberapa menit Gabriel menggoyang dengan liar, dirinya merasakan sebentar lagi akan keluar. Memegang erat kepala kekasihnya yang masih setia menghisap dadanya membenamkan sekuat mungkin.

"Aahhh~aahhh~ahhhh~"

Naruto yang menghisap dada Gabriel terkadang mengerang karena goyangan liar kekasihnya, ini adalah yang diluar dugaan baginya. Gabriel kekasihnya yang lembut menjadi liar saat sex, sungguh ini mengejutkan baginya tapi juga membuat dirinya senang jika kekasihnya liar seperti ini.

Naruto dapat merasakan dinding vagina kekasihnya semakin menjepit penisnya, sungguh ini nikmat sekali baginya. Membuat dirinya tak tahan untuk menumpahkan kembali sperma miliknya ke rahim Gabriel.

"Aahhh~Aahh~yahh~uuuhh~ahhh~"

"Na~Naru~aahh~KELUUUAARRRR"

 **Croot Croot Croot**

Teriak Gabriel saat mencapai puncaknya, mengeluarkan cairan cinta yang banyak menyirami penis Naruto. Bersamaan itu pula Naruto menyemprotkan spermanya kerahim Gabriel, membuat Gabriel merasakan kehangatan pada perutnya. Sperma yang dikeluarkan Naruto ada yang keluar dari sela penyatuan mereka.

Naruto pun melepaskan hisapanya pada dada Gabriel, dan menaruh kepala kekasihnya dipundak kanannya.

"Hahh~hahhh~hhahhh~" deru nafas Gabriel setelah klimaks, dadanya naik turun didada Naruto. Nafas Naruto sendiri tak terlalu terengah seperti kekasihnya.

Mengelus surai pirang kekasihnya dengan lembut, penisnya masih tegang didalam vagina Gabriel. Dirinya masih ingin merasakan nikmatnya vagina kekasihnya, masih ingin merasakan kerapatan vagina tersebut.

"Nee,,Gabriel-chan kita lanjut ke ronde selanjutnya" ujar Naruto sambil memegang kuat pantat Gabriel dan langsung berdiri serta menganggkat tubuh kekasihnya. Gabriel sendiri langsung mengkalungkan kedua lenganya keleher Naruto.

Naruto langsung mengerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo sedang kedua tangannya meremas pantat sexy itu.

"Aahhh~aahh~Naruu"

Gabriel hanya mendesah saat menerima goyangan kekasihnya, menggeratkan kedua kakinya pada pinggul Naruto agar dirinya tak jatuh. Dan hal tersebut membuat penis Naruto semakin menerobos kedalam vaginanya.

"Aahhh~aahh~"

Vagina Gabriel terus menjepit penis Naruto dengan kuat, membuat Naruto merem melek saat mengoyangkan pinggulnya.

 **Plaakk plaakk plaakk**

Suara benturan keras dua paha yang bertubrukan, goyangan pinggul Naruto kini semakin cepat, karena merasakan nikmatnya vagina kekasihnya.

"Aahhh~aahh~aaahh~"

Gabreil semakin mendesah dengan keras saat menerima perlakuan dari kekasihnya, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kekasihnya.

Desahan keras Gabriel bagaikan sumber tenaga Naruto untuk semakin mengoyangkan pinggulnya, dirinya tak bisa berhenti untuk tidak mengoyang dengan cepat saat merasakan penisnya semakin di jepit dengan kuat oleh dinding vagina Gabriel, membuatnya siap menumpahkan kembali sperma miliknya.

"Aahhh~ahh~Gabriel-chan~kau~sungguh~nikmat~" ujar Naruto sambil mendesah walau tak sekeras Gabriel. "Aahh~aku~akan~keluar~sayang~aahh~" lanjutnya.

"Aah~keluarkan~ahh~saja~Naru~"

Keduanya saling merasakan akan keluar, Naruto terus menggenjot vagina Gabriel agar mencapai klimaksnya bersama.

"AAHHHH/UUGHH"

 **Croot Croot Croot**

Keduanya saling mendesah panjang, bersamaan dengan itu pula mereka mencapai klimaks dengan nikmat. Tubuh keduanya saling mengenjang, menumpahkan apa yang sedari tadi ingin keluar. Lagi sperma Naruto merembes keluar dari sela penyatuan mereka.

Naruto kemudian mendudukan dirinya di kloset kembali, bersama Gabriel yang dipelukannya. Dapat Naruto rasakan payudara kekasihnya menekan dadanya. Naruto yang masih tegang penisnya, menaik turunkan patat Gabriel.

"Aahhh~aahh~Naru~tung~tunggu~aahh~"

"Maaf Gabriel-chan aku belum puas~aahh~"

Gabriel yang digoyang kembali oleh kekasihnya hanya bisa mendesah, padalah tubuhnya masih lemas sekali. Walau dirinya menikmati permainan mereka tapi dirinya butuh sedikit istirahat.

Naruto terus menaik turunkan pantat Gabriel dengan tempo yang sedang, lalu dirinya berhenti menaik turunkan pantat kekasihnya. Tangan digunakan mendorong tubuh Gabriel sedikit keatas agar dia bisa menghisap payudara Gabriel, dengan lahap Naruto langsung menyusu pada payudara kanan Gabriel.

"Aahhh~~"

Tanan kanannya langsung kembali kepantat kekasihnya, dan menaik turunkan kembali dengan tempo cepat.

Gabriel perlahan bernafsu kembali saat menerima rangsangan dari Naruto, dirinya bahkan ikut mengoyangkan pantatnya. Membuat Naruto tak bersusah payah menaik turunkan pantatnya.

"Aahh~aahhh~aahh~aahh~"

Gabriel mendakap kepala kekasihnya, dan menaikkan goyangan pinggulnya. Membuat kenikmatan pada keduanya, beberapa menit berlalu dengan goyangan liar itu.

"Aahhhh~Keluuaarrrrr"

Gabriel keluar terlebih dahulu menyirami kepala penis Naruto dengan cairan cintanya. Naruto sendiri yang sebentar lagi akan keluar langsung menaik turunkan pantat Gabriel tak lupa mengoyangkan pinggulnya ke atas agar mencapai puncaknya.

"Aahh~aaah~Na~Naruu~ini~masih~sensitif~aahh~" desah Gabriel yang merasakan sedikit nyeri pada vaginanya. Tapi tak dihiraukan oleh kekasihnya, masih saja mengoyang vaginanya dan hal tersebut membuat dirinya akan keluar kembali.

"Aahhh~aahhh~aku~akan~keluarr~lagi~" ucap Gabriel terus mendesah.

Naruto semakin bergerak dengan cepat, membuat tubuh Gabriel terhentak keatas. Gabriel sendiri meremas kuat surai pirang kekasihnya.

"UUGHH~"

 **Croooott**

Desah tertahan Naruto yang masih menghisap payudara Gabriel, bahkan menghisapnya dengan kuat. Spermanya keluar dengan banyak dirahim Gabriel.

"Aaahhhhhhhh~"

Desah panjang Gabriel dengan indah saat mencapai klimaksnya, semprotan deras sperma Naruto membuatnya klimaks kembali. Sudah tak terhitung banyaknya sperma yang dirahimnya, membuat rahim Gabriel tak kuat menampung sperma yang dikeluarkan Naruto.

"Aahh~hahh~Naru~kau~hahh~masih~saja~menghisapnya~" Gabriel mengatur nafasnya sambil mendesah karena Naruto masih menghisap payudaranya.

Naruto pun melepaskan hisapannya pada payudara Gabriel dan menatap kekasihnya.

"Itu karena payudaramu sangat nikmat Gabriel-chan, makanya aku suka menghisapnya!" Jawabnya tersenyum lembut pada kekasihnya.

"Hihihi itu tak akan keluar susunya Naru meski kau hisap terus" balasnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Meski tak keluar susunya tak apa! Masih nikmat untuk dihisap"

"Hihihi, kamunya aja yang mesum Naru makanya jadi keenakan dengan payudaraku" ujar Gabriel sambil mengelus surai pirang kekasihnya dengan lembut. "Dan kamu benar benar mesum ne! Bahkan sudah keluar banyak masih saja tegang didalam" lanjutnya.

"Hehehe aku juga gak tau Gabriel-chan kenapa masih tegang, dan kurasa aku mesum itu wajar. Karena aku masih lelaki normal yang menyukai wanita secantik bidadari seperti dirimu!" Ucap Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya. Gabriel sendiri merona hanya dengan gombalan seperti itu.

"Dasar gombal, sepertinya kita harus bermain lagi agar penismu tidak tegang" ujarnya dengan rona merah dipipinya.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan kekasihnya menampilkan senyum sumringah senang.

"Mungkin satu lagi Gabriel-chan" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. "Ne Gabriel-chan boleh aku meminta sesuatu!" Lanjutnya.

"Minta apa Naru?"

"Maukah kamu menghisap punyaku" ucap Naruto dengan pelan.

Wajah Gabriel langsung memerah padam, saat mendengar permintaan kekasihnya itu. Dirinya pasti akan melihat lebih dekat batangan yang membuatnya nikmat seperti tadi. Naruto yang tak mendapat jawaban kekasihnya hanya diam maklum, mungkin Gabriel malu jika harus menghisap penisnya.

"Kalo kamu tak mau juga tak apa Gabriel-chan! Kita langsung saja ke intinya" ucap Naruto menyadarkan fikiran Gabriel.

Dengan wajah yang masih memerah Gabriel menjawab. "Aku mau kok! Lagi pula aku juga bisa sedikit beristirahat dari goyanganmu Naru!" Serunya. Membuat Naruto senang, karena tak sabar ingin merasakan hisapan kekasihnya.

Gabriel dengan perlahan mengeluarkan penis tegang Naruto, saat penis itu keluar vagina Gabriel mengeluarkan sperma yang cukup banyak. Dan penis Naruto sendiri belepotan oleh spermanya sendiri.

Gabriel lalu berjongkok didepan penis yang belepotan itu, dengan perlahan tangan kanannya menyentuhnya. Dengan gerakan perlahan Gabriel mengocoknya, lengket saat Gabriel mengocoknya karena terdapat sperma yang menempel pada penis kekasihnya. Dengan perlahan Gabriel memajukan kepalanya untuk melumat penis belepotan itu.

"Aahhhh~sshhh"

Desah Naruto saat kepala penisnya masuk kedalam mulut Gabriel, lalu dengan perlahan turun hingga melahap hampir semua penisnya. Membuat Naruto mendesah keenakan.

Gabriel dapat merasakan sperma kekasihnya berada dimulutnya, rasanya asin dan gurih. Entah kenapa saat merasakan sperma kekasihnya membuat nafsu birahinya kembali bangkit. Dengan perlahan Gabriel menaik turunkan kepalanya, lidahnya perlahan menari dikepala penis kekasihnya.

Tangan Gabriel sudah tak digunakan untuk mengocok penis kekasihnya, tapi mengusap vaginanya sendiri dengan tangan kiri dan tamgan kanan meremas payudaranya.

"Sshhhh~ahh~itu~nikmat~Gabriel-chan~terus~aahhh~" desah Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil membelai kepala Gabriel.

Plup plup plup

Gabriel meningkatkan kulumannya, membuat Naruto mengerang keenakan. Lidahnya tak henti untuk menari di kepala penis kekasihnya, beberapa menit kuluman Gabriel meningkat. Kadang juga menghisapnya dengan kuat, seolah mengginginkan sesuatu cepat keluar.

"Aaa~sebentar~lagi~sshhh~" Naruto dapat merasakan sebentar lagi dirinya akan keluar, kuluman yang dilakukan Gabriel sungguh nikmat.

"Sshhhh~aahhh~a~aku~sshhhh"

Gabriel semakin menghisapnya dengan kuat saat penis kekasihnya terasa membesar dalam mulutnya dan dirinya dapat merasakan bahwa penis itu terasa panas.

"Ahhhh~kelluaaarrr"

 **Croooooot**

Sambil menekan kepala kekasihnya Naruto memutahkan spermanya dalam mulut Gabriel, membuat Gabriel melotot saat kepalanya ditekan kuat untuk melahap lebih dalam penis Naruto. Sperma yang keluar sangat banyak itu tertelan oleh Gabriel karena dia tak bisa melepaskan kepalanya dari tekanan Naruto.

"Puaahh,,haah~mou kamu sungguh kejam Naru membuat aku harus minum sperma milikmu" ucap Gabriel cemberut setelah bisa melepaskan kuluman pada penis Naruto.

"Hehehe gommen Gabriel-chan. Habisnya hisapanmu sungguh nikmat, aku sampai tak sadar menekan kepalamu." Jawabnya sambil mengaruk pipinya.

"Hmp,,apa kamu sudah puas Naru?" Tanya Gabriel saat melihat penis kekasihnya agak lemas itu.

"Sangat puas Gabriel-chan, terima kasih atas pelayanannya" jawab Naruto, dan tak sengaja dia melihat tangan Gabriel mengusap vaginanya sendiri, membuatnya melebarkan matanya melihat hal tersebut.

"Ga-Gabriel-chan?" Ucap Naruto dengan tergagap.

Gabriel yang masih setia mengusap vaginanya, menyerit heran kenapa kekasihnya tergagap. Apa karena dirinya melakukan hal ini.

"Ada apa Naru?" Tanya Gabriel yang menaikkan ritme gosokannya.

"Kau masturbasi?"

"Emm,, entah kenapa saat menghisap penismu a-aku jadi bergairah kembali Naru" jawab Gabriel dengan wajah yang memerah. Hal tersebut membuat Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Jika kamu ingin lagi bilang saja sayang, kan aku masih disini" ucapnya sambil menghentikan kegiatan kekasihnya.

"Tapi penismu sedikit lemas?"

"Coba hisap lagi Gabriel-chan pasti dia bangun lagi"

Gabriel yang sudah dikuasai nafsunya langsung melahap penis Naruto, tangan kanannya digunakan untuk mengocok penis kekasihnya dan tangan kirinya kembali mengusap vaginanya.

Naruto mendesah nikmat, menerima kuluman kekasihnya. Apalagi saat kepala penisnya dijilati sungguh Naruto merasakan keenakan.

Gabriel mengeluarkan penis itu lalu menjilati dari bawah keatas berulang ulang, lalu kembali mengulum dan menhisapnya dengan kuat. Beberapa saat Gabriel menghisapnya dapat dia rasakan penis kekasihnya kembali menegang, Gabriel pun meningkatkan kocokan dan hisapanya.

"Pluopp,,"

Selang beberapa saat Gabriel pun melepaskan hisapanya. Naruto langsung berdiri dan menuntun Gabriel ikut berdiri dihadapanya. Menggangkat kaki kanan Gabriel ditaruh pada pinggangnya, tangan kirinya digunakan memegang penisnya menuntun keliang vagina Gabriel.

"Kau siap Gabriel-chan?"

"Aku siap Naru" balas Gabriel sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya keleher Naruto. Naruto pun langsung menghental sedikit keras.

"Aahhhkk"

Pekik Gabriel saat penis besar itu masuk kembali divaginanya, rasanya masih sesak saat penis itu masuk. Naruto langsung mengerakkan dengan tempo sedang, membuat Gabriel mendesah nikmat.

"Aahh~yahh~sungguh~nikmat~"

"Uuh~vaginamu~sangat nikmat Gabriel-chan"

Naruto juga mendesah merasakan kembali nikmatnya kerapatan vagina kekasihnya, tangan kirinya meremas payudara kanan Gabriel dengan kuat.

"Aahh~uuhh~penismu~juga~Naru~ahhh"

Gerakan yang sangat teratur dari Naruto, membuat Gabriel memejamkan matanya. Pertanda sangat menikmati permainan mereka, bahkan mereka sampai melupakan tujuan utama mereka tadi untuk mandi dan malah ngeseks.

Beberapa menit berlalu, gerakan teratur Naruto semakin cepat karena nikmatnya vagina kekasihnya membuatnya meningkatkan gerakan pinggulnya.

"Mmmmmm~ahh~mmhhh"

Gabriel yang mendapati gerakan cepat kekasihnya langsung mencium bibir kekasihnya, tangan kiri Naruto tak meremas payudara Gabriel lagi. Kini tangan kirinya digunakan menggangkat kaki Gabriel satunya lagi, sehingga posisi Naruto menggendong Gabriel didepan.

"Mmhhhh~mmhhhh"

Ciuman panas itu menjadi penambah nafsu mereka, saling mulamat, menghisap dan beradu lidah. Tak lama keduanya merasakan ingin keluar, membuat gerakan semakin cepat.

"MMcMMMMHHH"

 **Croooooot**

Desah keduanya yang masih berciuman panas, sambil mengeluarkan cairan masing masing. Lagi sperma Naruto meluber keluar, karena sudah banyak yang didalam rahim Gabriel.

"Mmmmhh~ahh~mmmhh~"

Meski sudah keluar keduanya engan untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka, terlihat masih bersilat lidah dengan gesit.

"Puuahhhh~ahaaahh~hahh~" deru nafas yang memburu saat kedua bibir itu terlepas.

"Nee Gabriel-chan, apa kamu masih kuat?" Tanya Naruto yang masih menggendong Gabriel.

"Apa kamu belum puas Naru?"

"Hehehe sepertinya belum Hime"

"Hihihi kalo ayo kita lanjutkan lagi Naru!"

"Dengan senang Hati, aku akan melayanimu Hime"

.

.

.

.

.

"Aahh~yahh~lebih~cepat~"

Desah Gabriel terdengar sangat erotis, menambah kesan nikmat pada permainan mereka. Kini keduanya berada diranjang kembali, setelah satu permainan tambahan di kamar mandi. Mereka melanjutkan kembali di ranjang, entah berapa lama mereka bermain sudah tak terhitung lamanya. Tubuh mereka penuh dengan keringat, ranjang yang digunakan lusuh akibat permainan mereka. Sperma berceceran di ranjang sangat banyak.

Naruto terus mengerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat, tanganya lalu menegakkan tubuh kekasihnya. Posisi mereka saat ini doggystyle, lalu meremas payudara yang besar itu. Gabriel yang diperlakukan seperti itu langsung mengkalungkan tangannya keleher kekasihnya, wajahnya menoleh meminta perhatian.

"Ahhh~Naru~ahh~Chuu~"

Desah Gabriel sambil memajukan bibirnya, Naruto langsung melumat bibir yang meminta perhatian itu dengan ganas. Gabriel pun membalasnya tak kalah ganas pula, membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah mereka saling bertemu.

"Ahh~mmmhh~mmhhhh~ahhh"

Desahan tertahan yang terdengar begitu erotis. Naruto mengerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat tak kala merasakan sebentar lagi keluar, Gabriel tak dapat membendung rasa nikmatnya. Dirinya meremas surai pirang kekasihnya, saat merasakan akan keluar.

"Mmmmhhhh"

 **Crooooooott**

Keduanya mengeluarkan cairan masing masing, tubuh mereka menegang dengan hebat. Sampai tubuh Gabriel melengkung kedepan, dengan payudara yang membungsung. Membuatnya terlihat indah, beberapa saat tubuh mereka limbung kesamping setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Hhaaah~haah~aku~hahh~lelah~Naru~hahh"

Ucap Gabriel dengan deru nafas yang memburu.

"Aku~hahh~juga~hah~tapi~itu~hah~sangat~ nikmat~hah" balas Naruto yang juga dengan nafas tersengal.

"Hmm" guman Gabriel yang merasakan tubuhnya sangat lemas.

"Tidurlah Hime. Kamu butuh istirahat" ucap Naruto sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Gabriel tak menangapi ucapan kekasihnya karena tubuhnya sangat lemas sekali, dirinya hanya merasakan nyamanya pelukan kekasihnya lalu mencoba menyelami alam mimpinya.

Naruto sendiri hanya mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sambil memeluk kekasihnya, penisnya yang loyo masih didalam vagina kekasihnya. Dirinya membiarkan hal tersebut, menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan kekasihnya.

Sekitar 6 menit lebih Naruto beristirahat, dirinya dengan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya pada kekasihnya. Agar tak membangunkannya, lalu Naruto memungut seragam yang berserakan. Setelah memakainya Naruto menghampiri kekasihnya, menylimuti dan menciuk pucuk kepala pirang itu dengan lembut.

Dirinya pun berjalan keluar apartement untuk pulang, bukanya tak ingin tinggal bersama kekasihnya. Tapi dia tak ingin membuat khawatir ibunya yang ada dirumah, karena hanya dialah laki laki dirumahnya. Karena ayahnya telah tiada saat dirinya umur 10 tahun.

.

.

 **Skip**

 **.**

Tak terasa perjalanan dengan waktu hampir setengah jam, memang agak jauh rumahnya dengan apartement kekasihnya. Itu pun dia juga menggunakan mobil dalam perjalanan pulang, mobil yang di belikan ibunya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun yang ke 17. Cayman S, dan sedikit Naruto modif pada bodynya.

Setelah memasukkan dibagasi, Naruto langsung masuk kerumah. Tak lupa membuka kunci pintu terlebih dahulu, karena kalo dia keluar malam pastinya pintu telah dikunci dan dia memang sudah punya kunci cadangan. Jadi tak perlu membangunkan orang rumah yang sudah nyenyak tidur.

Dengan perlahan dia masuk kedalam, lalu menuju dapur. Di karenakan permainan panjang dengan kekasihnya, sekarang Naruto baru merasakan lapar menyerangnya. Padahal waktu mereka bermain dia tak merasa lapar sama sekali, dan dirinya kini telah sampao didapur lalu membuka laci mencari roti untuk dimakan. Dirinya malas jika harus memasak, karena harus menunggu terlebih dahulu. Apa lagi ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 01 : 43 am, menandakan sudah waktu pagi.

Dirinya tak menyangka seks pertamanya sangat lama dengan Gabriel tak terhitung berapa jam dia dan Gabriel bermain, mungkin karena faktor nafsu membuat bermain lama.

Setelah selesai makan dua lembar roti tawar tanpa selai atau apapun, Naruto lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya yang dilantai dua. Yang berdekatan dengan kamar ibu dan adiknya, ya kamar Naruto dihimpit oleh kamar adik dan ibunya. Dan untuk lantai bawah dipakai oleh maid yang menguruh rumah ini.

"Aahhh~aahh~"

Setelah sampai di lantai dua dia mendengar suara desahan wanita, dan itu dari kamar ibunya. Apakah ibunya diperkosa, tapi itu tak mungkin karena pintu rumah pasti sudah dikunci oleh maid begitu juga dengan jendelanya.

Mengenyah fikiran tersebut, Naruto dengan langkah pelan mendekati pintu kamar ibunya, melihat sedikit celah pada pintu yang berarti tidak dikunci. Dengan perlahan Naruto melihat kedalam, karena gelap dengan perlahan Naruto masuk dengan berjongkok, sangat pelan agar tidak ada yang tau kalo dirinya.

Naruto pun mencoba mendekati dengan cara merayap kali ini, dengan pelan menuju ranjang ibunya, lalu dengan perlahan Naruto mengintip dengan memunculkan kepalanya saja. Dan dia harus membulatkan kedua matanya lebar lebar.

Ibunya sedang masturbasi dengan telanjang bulat, terlihat payudaranya yang besar, mungkin sedikit lebih besar punya ibunya dari milik Gabriel dan masih cukup kencang walau tak sekencang milik kekasihnya. Dirinya bisa melihat dengan jelas Karena lampu didekat ranjang itu menyala, dirinya harus menengguk ludahnya dengan kasar saat melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

Tangan kanan ibunya mengusap vaginanya yang sudah sangat basah, tangan kiri digunakan untuk meremas payudaranya yang besar itu. Apalagi posisi mekangkang sehingga memperlihatkan dengan sangat jelas pemandangan yang luar biasa ini.

Sungguh melihat ibunya masturbasi, membuatnya terangsang dan penisnya perlahan mengeras.

"Aahh~ahhh~Minato~"

Ternyata ibunya sedang membayangkan bercinta dengan ayahnya Minato Namikaze, pasri ibunya butuh sentuhan laki laki. Karna sudah lama tak melakukan hal tersebut, dan Naruto juga tak begitu melihat bahwa ibunya dekat dengan laki laki manapun. Pastinya itu membuat ibunya tersiksa karena tak mendapatkan kepuasan batin.

Desahan itu semakin keras dan terdengar sangat erotis ditelinga Naruto, dan itu membuat penisnya terasa tersiksa. Apa dia harus melampiaskan pada ibunya, jika dia melakukan hal tersebut ibunya pasti dapat kepuasan batin lebih dari masturbasi dan dirinya juga merasakan nikmatnya bercinta dengan janda kan.

Tapi diakan ibunya, dan hal tersebut tidak diperbolehkan.

Kemelut dalam fikirannya antara melampiaskan nafsunya atau pergi dari kamar ibunya membuat Naruto terdiam.

Dan entah setan dari mana membisikan sesuatu.

'Dia hanya ibu tirimu, bukan ibu kandungmu jadi tak masalah kau bercinta denganya'

Benar apa yang dikatakan setan entah dari mana itu, dia hanya anak tiri dari Venelana Namikaze.

Naruto ingat saat kecil dulu pernah diajak ayahnya kemakan ibu kandungnya, saat dirinya berumur 7 tahun. Dan Naruto pun kaget saat diberi tahu bahwa ibu kandung telah tiada saat melahirkanya. Ibu kandungnya Kushina Uzumaki, harus melahirkan terlebih dahulu sebelum masanya. Saat umur kandungan ibunya hampir 9 bulan, Kushina mengalami pendarahan karena terpleset. Membuat kondisinya kritis, dan dokter bilang bahwa hanya satu yang bisa selamat.

Ayahnya membentak dokter, dan menyuruh menyelamatkan keduanya. Tapi tetap tak bisa, hingga proses persalinan selesai, Naruto yang berhasil selamat. Tapi tidak dengan Kushina, hingga membuat ayahnya sedih dan harus merawatnya seorang diri walau dibantu oleh kakak ayahnya yang juga ikut merawatnya.

Kakak ayahnya menyarankan untuk menikah lagi, agar tak kerepotan mengurusnya. Ayahnya menolak hal tersebut karena masih mencintai Kushina, tapi setelah ayahnya sadar bahwa tak bisa merawat anak seorang diri. Ayahnya pun memutuskan menikah kembali dan Venelanalah yang menjadi istri kedua ayahnya.

Venelana Bael dulunya adalah kouhai ayahnya dulu waktu SMA, dan sudah menyukai ayahnya saat masih SMA tapi tak berani mengatakannya. Lalu saat tau Kushina tiada, itu membuat Venelana sedih juga senang. Sedih karena salah satu senpai yang dihormatinya telah tiada dan senang karena ada kesempatan untuk mendapatkan ayahnya. Dan Venelana pun mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai ayahnya, dan siap menjadi istrinya dan menyayangi Naruto seperti anaknya sendiri.

Minato kaget akan pernyataan Venelana, tidak menyangka bahwa kouhainya menyukainya saat masih SMA dulu. Dan Minato memberi sedikit tes terlebih dahulu sebelum menikahi Venelana, dan Venelana berhasil melalui tes yang diberikan Minato. Dan Minato juga percaya bahwa Venelana sangat mencintainya.

Dua bulan setelah menikah Venelana hamil adiknya. Dua bulan sebelum hamil Venelana merawat Naruto dengan kasih sayangnya, walau bukan anak kandung tapi Venelana sangat menyayangi putranya. Bahkan saat hamil pun Venelana tetap melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang ibu dengan baik.

Dan saat umur kandungan Venelana pada masa 6 bulan, ayahnya mencari maid untuk mengurus rumah agar tak membebani Venelana yang sedang mengandung.

Naruto kini menetapakan pilihanya, yang akan melayani ibunya yang kesepian. Dengan perlahan Naruto naik ranjang ibunya agar tak tau bahwa ada dia disini, dan Venelana masih saja mendesah dengan mata terpejam.

Menandakan dia sangat menikmati yang dirinya lakukan, dalam imajinasi Venelana. Vaginanya sedang dijilati dengan rakus oleh Minato, dan hal tersebut membuatnya semakin mendesah dengan erotis.

"Aahhh~ahhhh~terus~Minato~aahh"

Naruto yang mendengar desahan yang sangat erotis itu, semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah vagina basah Venelana, dan Naruto dapat merasakan aromanya sangat menyengat. Lebih menyegat dan mengoda dari milik kekasihnya, sungguh inikah perbedaan janda dan perawan.

Naruto pun langsung menjilati dengan rakus karena tak kuat menahan, aroma yang menggoda itu. Dirinya tak peduli jika Venelana bereaksi, dan menjauhkan dirinya yang terpenting saat ini Naruto mencicipi vagina kesepian itu.

"Aahhh~aahhh~keluarrrrrrr"

Baru sebentar Naruto menjilat tapi sudah ditembak cairan cinta dengan deras, tapi itu membuatnya malah semakin bersemangat. Menjilati sisa cairan cinta yang dikeluarkan Venelana, rasanya benar berbeda dengan perawan rasanya lebih memabukkan milik Venelana.

Venelana yang baru klimaks dibuat terkejut, saat merasakan vaginanya dijilat dengan rakus. Lalu dirinya membuka mata dan melihat siapa yang menjilati vaginanya, dan matanya membulat saat tau surai pirang yang sedang menjilati vaginanya dengan rakus.

Suaminya sedang menjilati vaginanya dengan rakus, seperti yang dibayangkanya saat mastrubasi. Dirinya tak tau harus apa, rindu yang mendalam pada suaminya membuatnya melakukan masturbasi. Dan sekarang suaminya sedang memanjakan vaginanya seperti yang selalu dibayangkan Venelana.

"Aahhh~ahhh~terus~Minato~kun~puaskan~aku ~Anata!" Seru Venelana yang menikmati permainan suaminya.

Naruto semakin sumringah mendengar hal tersebut, lalu memasukkan dua jari telunjuk dan tengah. Mengocok dengan cepat, membuat cairan cinta terus keluar dari vagina Venelana. Desahan Venelana juga semakin keras, tubuhnya terus mengeliat bak cacing kepanasan. Naruto tak peduli jika yang disebut nama ayahnya, yang terpenting sekarang baginya memuaskan nafsunya.

"Aahhh~aahhh~aku~keluaarrrrr"

Jeritnya bersamaan dengan klimaks yang hebat, tubuhnya terus mengenjang. Saat setelah selesai klimaks, tapi jilatan pada area vaginanya masih berlanjut. Naruto sendiri membersihkan vagina ibunya dengan lidahnya, dan hal tersebut membuat Venelana semakin bergairah.

Naruto menghentikan kegiatan menjilatinya saat kepalanya ditarik ibunya, untuk berhadapan dengan wajah ibunya. Dapat Naruto lihat wajah yang sayu, menandakan ibunya sangat bergairah sama seperti dirinya.

Dan dihadapan Venelana kini benar wajah suaminya, cahaya dari lampu yang ada dimeja sebelah ranjang membuat Venelana bisa melihat wajah tersebut. Venelana pun langsung memeluk erat Naruto.

"Hiks~anata~aku~merindukanmu~"

Naruto yang masih dianggap ayahnya hanya diam menikmati pelukan ibunya, sebegitu rindunya kah ibunya pada ayahnya hingga dirinya dikira ayahnya. Naruto akui memang dirinya semakin dewasa sepertinya ayahnya, jika dia sedikit lebih memanjangkan rambutnya maka sudah pasti seperti ayahnya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu"

Suara itu sangat dikenalinya suaranya terasa seperti Minato, benarkah dia sedang tak bermimpi. Bermimpi pun dirinya tak masalah, asalkan itu Minato.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah tak sabar.

"Um, tentu anata puaskan aku. Sudah lama kita tak bercinta" balasnya dengan mata yang penuh gairah.

Cupp

Venelana langsung melumat bibir Naruto, dan rasanya sama ciumannya seperti saat bercinta dengan Minato. Naruto membalas ciuman ibunya dengan penuh nafsu, hal tersebut jutru membuat Venelana semakin beringas. Dan melumat bibir Naruto dengan sangat ganas, Naruto sedikit kualahan saat Venelana membalasnya dengan lebih ganas.

"Mmmmhh~mmhhhh"

Dua bibir saling melumat sama ganasnya, Venelana yang mendominasi dalam ciuman tersebut. Naruto yang tak tahan akan birahinya langsung membuka seluruh pakaian dan membuangnya. Lalu mengesekan di area vagina Venelana dan menghentaknya kuat.

"Mmmmhhhhh~"

Desah Venelana saat penis Naruto masuk dengan kuat, membuat rasa nyeri pada vaginanya. Rasanya penis suaminya lebih besar dari yang dulu, penis Minato tidak begitu besar dan sekarang bertambah besar, apa Minato minum obat pembesar penis atau karena ini hanya mimpi. Tapi Venelana mengenyah hal tersebut, yang penting dirinya bisa bercinta dengan Minato.

Naruto sendiri merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa, vagina Venelana benar hangat dan menjepit dengan kuat. Lebih kuat dari jepitan kekasihnya, rasanya dirinya mau keluar walau belum bergerak.

Dengan perlahan Naruto mengerakkan pinggulnya, kedua tangannya digunakan untuk meremas payudara Venelana.

"Puuaahh~aahhh~penismu lebih besar dari dulu anata~ahh" Venelana mendesah setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka. "Dan~aahh~ini~ sungguh~nikmat~"

"Uuuh~kau~suka~dengan~penisku~"

"Aahhh~yahh~aku~suka~lebih~cepat~ahhhh"

Naruto langsung mengenjotnya dengan cepat, tanganya meremas kuat payudara besar itu. Menjepit puting yang tegang dengan kuat, membuat Venelana mengeliat terus. Karena menerima rangsangan, kakinya dilingkarkan pada pinggul Naruto agar masuk lebih dalam.

Naruto merasakan sebentar lagi akan keluar, sungguh kenikmatan ini lebih nikmat dari kekasihnya. Dengan gerakan semakin cepat Naruto mengejar klimaksnya.

"Aku~kkeluuuaarrrr"

 **Crooooot**

"Aahhhhh"

Klimaksnya Naruto dengan menyemprotkan sperma dengan deras, bersamaan dengan itu Venelana mencapai klimaksnya kembali saat menerima semprotan deras sperma membuat rahimnya penuh.

Wajah Naruto berada di belahan dada Venelana, dia bisa merasakan dada Venelana naik turun kerena mengatur nafas.

"Ne Minato-kun, penismu masih tegang kan ayo kita lanjutkan lagi" ucap Venelana sambil mengelus kepala yang ada didadanya.

Naruto langsung saja menghisap payudara sebelah kiri Venelana, sambil mengerakkan pinggulnya dengan pelan. Hal tersebut membuat Venelana kembali bergairah.

"Yahh~hisap~yang~kuat~anata~aahhh"

Naruto menghisap dengan kuat, hingga mengeluarkan isinya. Hal tersebut membuatnya semakin bernafsu untuk menghisap payudara Venelana.

"Aahh~lebih~cepat~ahhh~"

Venelana benar benar semakin bernafsu, terbukti dengan wajah yang begitu memerah dan mata sayunya. Tangannya mencengkram kuat surai yang menghisap payudaranya, dia sangat menikmati seks tersebut. Rasanya seperti nyata.

Naruto terus menghisap payudara Venelana bergantian, mengeluarkan setiap isi yang ada di payudara Venelana. Jepitan yang dirasakan pada penisnya membuat Naruto semakin mengoyang dengan cepat, dalamnya vagina Venelana membuat Naruto harus menghentak dengan keras agar bisa mencapai rahimnya.

Venelana dibuat keenakan, kepala penis terus menghantam pintu rahimnya. Hal yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya, Venelana merasakan penis yang di dalamnya berdenyut menandakan akan segara keluar. Venelana tak sabar merasakan hangatnya sperma yang dikeluarkan penis tersebut, semakin mengeratkan kedua kakinya pada pinggul yang bergoyang itu. Venelana juga merasakan akan mencapai puncaknya.

"Aahh~aahhh~aku~akan~keluarr"

Naruto yang tau Venelana akan segera keluar menghentakkan lebih keras lagi, dapat dia rasakan vagina tersebut menjepit dengan erat. Naruto sendiri juga merasakan akan keluar.

"Aahhhhhh"

 **Croooooot**

Lagi sperma meluncur dengan deras meneroboh masuk rahim Venelana, membuat rahim itu penuh. Naruto sendiri masih menghentakkan pinggulnya, membuat kenikmatan tersendiri baginya.

Venelana merasakan apa itu kepuasan batin, dirinya sungguh dibuat keenakan. Apa lagi penis yang masih menyodok vaginanya walau telah keluar, dan itu sungguh membuatnya ketagihan.

Venelana langsung membalik posisi mereka tanpa melepas penis yang tegang itu, dirinya kini berada diatas. Dengan pelan Venelana mengerakkan pinggulnya keatas dan kebawah, tangannya bertumpu pada dada Naruto.

"Aahhh~kita~akan~melakukanya~sampai~pagi"

Naruto yang berada dibawah, terus mengerang keenakan. Goyangan Venelana membuatnya ingin segera keluar, sungguh Naruto akui janda memang mengoda.

Venelana terus mengoyangkan pinggulnya dengan cepat, nafsu yang telah menguasai dirinya. Membuat dirinya melupakan segalanya, yang ada hanya memikirkan untuk terus bercinta. Venelana merasakan penis yang ada didalamnya berdenyut, menandakan segera keluar. Venelana bergerak semakin cepat dan menjepit dengan kuat penis itu.

"Aahh~siall~aku~akan~segera~keluar"

"Yahh~aahh~keluarkan~semuanya~anata" Venelana masih bergerak dengan cepat. "Penuhi ~penuhi~aahh~rahimku~dengan~spermamu~"

Naruto yang tak kuat bertahan lagi langsung ikut menghentakkan pinggulnya keatas dengan kuat.

"Aahhh~Keellluuuaaarrrrr"

Venelana mendongak keatas saat menerima semprotan sperma lagi, inilah kenikmatan yang Venelana inginkan. Kenikmatan bercinta yang sudah lama dia inginkan, terlebih dengan orang yang dicintainya.

Venelana lalu mengeluarkan penis Naruto, terlihat penis itu blepotan akan sperma. Penis Naruto sudah lemas, dikarena Naruto sudah mencapai batasnya. Tapi Venelana yang belum keluar dan masih bernafsu untuk bermain kembali. Langsung memasukkan penis yang blepotan akan sperma itu dalam mulutnya, dia ingin penis itu tegang kembali.

"Uuhh~aahh~"

Naruto sendiri yang lelah setelah klimaksnya, harus mendesah. Akibat kuluman pada penisnya, dapat dia rasakan lidah Venelana menari dengan gesit pada penisnya. Naruto harus mengakui bahwa kuluman ibunya sangat hebat, dan jagan lupakan hisapan kuat dan teratur teesebut membuatnya tegang kembali.

Venelana terus menghisap penis Naruto yang lemas, tapi itu tak lama. Karena penis itu kembali tegang karena hisapanya, dan itu membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk menghisap penis besar tersebut.

Menaikkan turunkan kepalanya, Venelana terus mengulum sambil menghisapnya. Lidahnya menari dengan lihai dikepala penis itu, Venelana terus mengulumnya hingga beberapa menit. Dia merasakan penis itu membesar dan akan mengeluarkan spermanya kembali.

"Aahh~sial~hisapanmu~sungguh~nikmat~"

Naruto hanya bisa mendesah sambil memegang kepala Venelana, desahan Naruto membuat Venelana semakin bersemangat.

"Aku~Keluuuuuaaarrr"

Desah panjangnya sambil mengeluarkan spermanya kembali menerobos kerongkongan Venelana, dan membuat Venelana menelan semua sperma yang keluar. Tak ada raut kesusahan saat menelan semua sperma yang keluar, yang ada ruat wajah yang kenikmatan dari Venelana.

"Nee, Minato-kun ayo kita lanjutkan lagi aku belum puas" ujar Venelana yang menaiki tubuh Naruto kembali dan memposisikan penis itu di vaginanya.

"Aaahhhhh~sangat~besar"

Desah Venelana saat merasakan penis itu kembali masuk, menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan. Payudaranya yang besar terus bergoyang akibat gerakan naik turun itu.

Naruto yang berada dibawah hanya bisa menikmati apa yang dilakukan ibunya, dirinya hanya bisa menikmati goyangan erotis ibunya itu. Lalu kedua tangan mengarah pada payudara yang terus bergoyang, meremasnya dengan kuat dan memlintir puting yang tegang itu.

"Aahhh~~aahhhh~nikmat~aahhh~"

Wajahnya mendongak keatas menikmati permainan mereka, Venelana mempercepat gerakanya saat dirinya merasakan akan keluar. Dengan menghentak lebih kuat agar cepat mencapai puncaknya.

"Aahhhh~aku~keluuuuaarrr"

Tubuhnya mengenjang dengan kepala masih mendongak keatas, saat mencapai puncaknya. Naruto dapat merasakan cairan cinta ibunya membasahi penisnya, dirinya yang belum keluar langsung memeluk tubuh ibunya dan menghisap payudara kanan ibinya.

Naruto langsung bergerak pelan, karena saat ini adalah posisi susah untuk dia bergerak. Dapat dia dengar ibunya mendesah kembali saat dia mengengoyangkan pinggulnya. Hisapan pada payudara ibunya tak pernah berhenti, karena Naruto ingin meminum air susu ibunya yang keluar.

Naruto sedikit binggung saat tau ibunya masih bisa mengeluarkan susunya, tapi dia mengenyah hal tersebut. Yang terpenting dirinya bisa menikmati kembali air susu yang keluar dari payudara ibunya.

Lalu Naruto membalik posisi mereka dia kembali diatas tubuh Venelana dan terus mengoyangkan pinggulnya. Venelana sendiri hanya bisa mendesah saat digoyang Naruto, kedua tangannya menekan kepala yang sedang menghisap payudaranya dengan penuh nafsu.

Beberapa saat keduanya merasakan akan keluar, dengan Naruto yang mengerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat bahkan menghentakkanya. Mulutnya tak pernah lepas dari payudara Venelana, dia terus menghisap payudara tersebut.

Venelana terus mengeliat menandakan sebentar lagi dirinya akan keluar,vaginanya dengan kuat menjepit penis yang membesar itu karena akan keluar.

"Aahhhh~aahhh~"

"Keluuuuaarrrrrr"

 **Croooooooot**

Keduanya saling mengeluarkan cairan masing masing, tubuh mereka mengenjang saat mencapai klimaks. Dan Naruto masih menyodokkan penisnya, menanamkan sedalam mungkin. Memberikan kenikmatan kepada keduanya.

"Haahh~terima~kasih~anata~" ucap Venelana dengan deru nafas yang tersengal. Dirinya sangat puas sekali, karena mendapatkan kenikmatan bercinta kembali.

Naruto tak membalas ucapan ibunya tubuhnya sangat lemas sekali, bercinta dengan kekasihnya saja entah berapa jam. Dan kini dia bercinta kembali dengan ibunya, dan entah berapa jam dia bercinta dengan ibunya. Dia tak tau yang terpenting dia telah melepaskan nafsunya yang bangkit akibat melihat ibunya masturbasi dan telah memuaskan ibunya.

Venelana yang tak mendapat jawaban hanya mengelus surai pirang yang ada didadanya, dia dapat merasakan nafas yang memburu itu. Venelana pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat dengan memejamkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian dia tertidur dengan senyum bahagia.

Naruto sendiri juga sudah tidur akibat kelelahanya, dengan posisi masih diatas tubuh Venelan dan penis yang masih tertanam di vagina Venelana.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc itu penyakit.**

 **.**

 **Oke bagaimana cerita diatas hot kah. Hot tidaknya tergantung kalian sendiri yang menilai. Dan disini aku memang buat kushina tidak ada jadi buat yang suka ama Kushina jangan salahkan saya. Dan untuk adik Naruto aku gk pake Naruko kok, aku berencana cuma pakek karakter dxd aja bagian karakter ceweknya. Hmm siapakah adik Naruto itu yaa. Yah tunggu aja dichapter depan ya.**

 **See next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto and Highschool Dxd Ichiei Ishibumi.**

.

.

 **Aku ingatkan kembali fic ini banyak mengandung lemonnya, yang berarti asem kecut rasanya saat baca. Jadi usahakan saat baca, ditempat sepi, sendirian, dan siapkan tisu buat jaga jaga. Dan satu lagi tanganya dijaga ya jangan sampai ke bawah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baiklah aku persembahkan chapter kedua untuk kalian para reader mesum.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari telah menyelimuti kota Kuoh, sinar mentarinya yang menghangatkan. Membuat semua makhluk bangun dari lelapnya tidur, dan mari kita lihat disalah satu kamar dirumah yang megah ini. Kamar yang dominasi warna pink, beberapa boneka berjejer rapi di rak yang ada dikamar tersebut.

Diranjang king size terdapat gadis cantik berambut pirang memakai piyama tidur berwarna pink, yang memeluk gulingnya dengan posisi tidur, dan matanya yang sudah terbuka menandakan dia sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Tapi ada yang aneh jika dilihat lebih dekat lagi, terdapat kantung mata berwarna hitam di bawah mata gadis cantik berambut pirang itu.

Apa yang membuat gadis cantik itu sampai mendapatkan kantung mata.

Yang membuat gadis cantik mendapatkan kantung mata tak lain adalah karena melihat langsung kejadian tadi malam, membuatnya terus memikirkan kejadian tersebut. Kejadian dimana dia melihat ibu dan kakaknya sedang bercinta dengan sangat erotis, bahkan membuatnya yang melihat tadi malam itu sampai tanpa sadar melakukan masturbasi.

Berawal dari dia mendengar desahan keras dari kamar ibunya yang membuatnya terbangun, dia langsung mengendap dan melihat apa yang terjadi dengan ibunya. Dan saat mengintipnya dia harus membulatkan mata biru langitnya lebar lebar.

Kakaknya sedang bercinta dengan ibunya dengan penuh gairah, dia melihat sendiri bagaimana kakaknya dengan penuh semangat mengoyang ibunya, dan ibunya sendiri terlihat begitu menikmati permainan mereka, tapi ibunya terus mendesah dengan nama ayahnya yang telah tiada.

Dia tau bahwa ibunya merindukan ayahnya, karena dia sering melihat ibunya melamun sudah pasti karena merindukan ayahnya. Dan harus dia akui bahwa kakaknya mirip dengan ayahnya jika mau memanjangkan rambutnya.

Jadi tadi malam mungkin sangking sering melamunya ibunya dan menggangap kakaknya adalah ayahnya, lalu ibunya meminta untuk bercinta. Dan apakah kakaknya itu menyetujuinya atau menolaknya atau dipaksa ibunya. Tapi siapa yang bisa menolak pesona ibunya itu, harus dia akui bahwa ibunya masih sangat cantik, tubuh juga masih bagus apalagi payudara yang besar itu.

Mana mungkin kakaknya itu menolaknya, melihat kakaknya yang mempunyai kekasih dengan payudara yang besar juga. Pasti kakaknya itu dengan senang hati jika di ajak bercinta oleh ibunya. Terbukti saat bercinta tadi malam, kakaknya meremas dan menyusu dengan sangat nafsu. Hmpp, memikirkan payudara yang besar membuat dirinya jengkel, apa sih enaknya payudara yang besar banget itu. Apa tidak enak payudaranya yang pas ini, saat diremas dan menyusu.

Memikirkan mereka berdua dan kejadian tadi malam, membuatnya merasa celana dalamnya basah, uhh apakah dirinya horny hanya memikirkan kejadian semalam. Dirinya juga ingin bisa bermain dengan kakaknya, dia mempunyai perasaan terhadap kakaknya.

Ya dia mencintai kakaknya sendiri, tapi apa salahnya jika dia mencintai kakaknya itu. Mereka kan cuma saudara tiri, jadi tak masalahkan jika mereka bercinta dan menikah, mempunyai little blonde yang lucu.

"Kyaaaaaaa" teriak gadis cantik itu saat memikirkan yang tidak tentang kakaknya, wajahnya yang merona malu menambah kesan manis pada sang gadis.

.

.

.

Baiklah kita tinggalkan dulu gadis pirang itu dan kita beralih pada kamar yang lain. Dikamar yang menjadi saksi hubungan antara ibu dan anak tiri ini, memiliki kesan yang klasik. Terbukti dengan warna dan arsitektunya yang berwarna coklat tua, lalu ranjang king size yang berwarna coklat pula.

Tapi keadaan ranjang itu sangat berantakan, dan di atas ranjang itu terdapat dua tubuh yang sama telanjang. Kedua tubuh itu masih dalam keadaan menyatu, dengan Naruto yang masih tidur terlelap di atas tubuh Venelana.

Mereka berdua masih tertidur dengan lelap, menginggat permainan panas tadi malam yang sangat mengairahkan. Dan Naruto yang harus mengeluarkan seluruh staminanya, agar bisa memuaskan ibunya setelah bermain dengan kekasihnya. Tentu membuat mereka tertidur dengan sangat lelap.

Tapi sinar matahari yang semakin meninggi, masuk kedalam melalui celah gorden. Sinar yang langsung mengenai wajah Venelana itu, membuatnya harus menerjapkan matanya.

"Eengghh" leguh Venelana saat merasakan sinar matahari yang agak panas mengenai wajahnya, menerjapkan matanya berkali kali. Venelana merasakan tubuhnya berat karena tertimpa sesuatu, dia pun melihat kebawah dan Venelana membulatkan matanya.

Putranya sedang tidur diatas tubuhnya dengan telanjang sama seperti dirinya, dan Venelana dapat merasakan penis putranya masih berada divaginanya. Apa tadi malam dia sedang bercinta dengan putranya bukan dengan suaminya, tapi bagaimana hal itu terjadi.

Venelana mencoba menginggat kejadian tadi malam, mulai dari dirinya yang masturbasi, lalu saat setelah keluar dirinya merasakan vaginanya sedang dijilat dengan rakus. Dia pun membulatkan matanya saat menginggat itu, jadi yang menjilat rakus itu putranya bukan suaminya. Dan nikmatnya bercinta tadi malam dia dapatkan dari putranya.

Menginggat hal tersebut entah mengapa membuat birahinya naik, apalagi dengan penis Naruto yang masih berada di dalam vaginanya. Walau tidak dalam keadaan tegang itu sudah membuatnya merasa ingin lagi, ingin merasakan penis putranya memuaskan hasratnya yang telah lama tak terpuaskan.

Haruskah dia bercinta lagi dengan putranya untuk memenuhi hasratnya, tapi dia kan ibunya walau bukan kandung tapi dia menyayangi Naruto seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. Hal seperti ini membuatnya binggung, tapi melihat Naruto yang tadi malam mau melayaninya dengan penuh gairah. Mungkin melakukan dengan putranya tak masalah, lagi pula Naruto mirip dengan Minato.

"Eengggh" leguh Naruto saat sinar matahari mengenai matanya yang masih terpejam.

Venelana yang mendengar leguhan Naruto, langsung membelai surai pirang tersebut dengan lembut. Membuat Naruto membuka matanya, dan dapat Naruto lihat ibunya telah bangun dan membelai rambutnya.

"Kaa-chan" ujar Naruto sambil bangun, menegakkan tubuhnya. Penisnya masih tertancap didalam.

"Iya sayang"

Naruto tak tau harus bicara apa lagi, jika dia akan di marahi habis habisan oleh ibunya karena telah bercinta dengannya. Naruto punya sebuah alasan yang cocok sepertinya, Naruto dengan posisi ini dapat melihat dengan jelas ibunya yang berada dibawahnya.

Tubuh telanjang ibunya, payudara besarnya yang membuat daya tarik dan gairah setiap laki laki yang melihatnya. Tak terkecuali dirinya yang melihatnya tersebut, membuat penisnya kembali tegang. Entah mengapa dia jadi sangat mesum setelah melepaskan status perjakanya, mungkinkah ini efek dari melepas status perjaka tersebut.

Venelana yang dibawah Naruto hanya diam melihat putranya itu tak menjawabnya tadi, tapi Venelana merasakan penis Naruto mengeras dalam vaginanya. Merasakan penis Naruto yang tegang dalam vaginanya saja membuatnya ingin merasakan nikmatnya penis itu mengoyang dirinya.

"Naruto-kun" panggil Venelana.

"Iya Kaa-chan"

"Kenapa, tadi malam kamu menyetubuhi Kaa-chan sayang?" Venelana ingin tau alasan putranya yang menyetubuhinya.

Naruto yang ditanya seperti itu telah menyiapkan alasannya.

"Kaa-chan ingin kamu jujur" ucap Venelana lagi membuat Naruto yang ingin mengutarakan alasannya harus berdiam sesaat. Venelana tau pasti putranya akan berkata jujur jika dia yang mengingginkannya.

"Hahh baiklah, saat pulang tadi malam aku mendengar Kaa-chan mendesah saat aku melihatnya Kaa-chan sedang masturbasi dan itu membuat penisku tegang" jawab Naruto dengan malu saat bilang penisnya tegang.

"Jadi aku memutuskan untuk melampiaskannya pada Kaa-chan dan membuat Kaa-chan kepuasan dari pada masturbasi" lanjutnya dengan jujur. Naruto tidak bisa berbohong pada ibunya jika sudah mendengar kata ibunya yang ingin dia jujur.

Venelana yang mendengar jawaban Naruto itu entah mengapa merasa senang, seharusnya kan dia marah karena putranya malah melampiaskan nafsunya yang saat melihatnya bermasturbasi. Ehh, tunggu dulu putranya bernafsu saat melihatnya bermasturbasi, apa dirinya ini masih terlihat mengoda hingga membuat Naruto bernafsu.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga ini salahnya yang bermasturbasi, hingga membuat Naruto melihatnya dan bernafsu akhirnya melampiaskan nafsunya padanya. Dan jika difikir lagi, dirinya juga sama seperti Naruto yang melampiaskan nafsunya dengan mastrubasi hingga mengira Naruto itu adalah Minato.

Naruto yang tak mendapat jawaban ibunya harus menahan hasratnya kali ini, karena penisnya yang tegang masih di vagina ibunya. Tentu Naruto dapat merasakan hangatnya vagina ibunya itu, dan Naruto merasakan penisnya seperti dipijit oleh dinding vagina ibunya. Tentu itu membuat penisnya semakin keras dan membuatnya semakin bernafsu.

Venelana yang larut dalam fikirannya, harus terkejut saat penis Naruto semakin mengeras dalam vaginanya.

Naruto yang sudah tak tahan lagi langsung mendekap tubuh ibunya dan mencium bibirnya.

"Mmmhhhh"

Desah Venelana yang saat dicium dengan tiba tiba oleh Naruto, Venelana tentu membrontak agar bisa terlepas. Tapi Naruto memperkuat dekapannya, dengan agak kasar Naruto mengoyangkan pinggulnya.

"Mmmhh~mmmhh~mmmhhhh~"

Venelana terus mendesah tertahan, akibat goyangan agak kasar dari Naruto, dia terus mencoba membrontak untuk bisa lepas. Venelana sebenarnya mau saja bercinta dengan Naruto, tapi kalo begini caranya dia tentu tak mau. Venelana mau melakukannya tanpa harus dipaksa, karena bagaimana pun dia juga ingin melakukan lagi dengan Naruto.

Naruto terus mengerakkan pinggulnya, menikmati kembali rasa yang susah untuk diungkapkan. Salah satu tangannya lalu digunakan untuk meremas payudara Venelana dengan gemas, bibirnya terus melumat bibir Venelana.

"Mmmhh~mmmhh~"

Desahan tertahan terus terdengar, Venelana tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya. Membuat Naruto langsung memasukan lidahnya, lidah Naruto terus mengobrak abrik mulut Venelana. Menukar saliva bergulat lidah, dengan penuh nafsu.

Venelana sendiri tanpa sadar mengikuti gerakan lidah yang ada dalam mulutnya, sungguh kenikmatan ini membuatnya harus kalah oleh nafsu.

"Mmmm~puuaaahhhh~"

Bibir itu terlepas setelah berciuman cukup lama, Naruto langsung menyusu pada payudara kanan Venelana. Menghisap kuat agar Venelana takhluk padanya, lidah Naruto menari dengan lincah pada puting yang telah mengeras akibat terangsang itu.

"Mmmm~mmm~"

Venelana menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya untuk meredam desahannya, tangan kanannya meremas surai yang sedang mengisap payudaranya dengan lihai itu. Venelana tak kuat menerima rangsangan yang diberikan Naruto, bagaimanapun dia telah lama tak mendapatkan sentuhan laki laki tentu tubuhnya menerima dengan senang hati.

Naruto terus mengerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat, merasakan nikmatnya jepitan dinding vagina Venelana yang memijit dengan kuat. Naruto juga mengisap payudara itu dengan kuat, agar isi dalam payudara itu segera keluar.

"Mmm~ahh~mmmm~"

Tubuh Venelana terus mengeliat, merasakan kenikmatan ini kembali. Kenikmatan seperti tadi malam, dan kenikmatan yang belum dia dapatkan dari dulu saat bercinta dengan suaminya. Penis besar Naruto sampai mampu menyentuh pintu rahimnya, memberikan kenikmatan yang luar biasa baginya.

Naruto merasakan sebentar lagi akan keluar, vagina Venelana menjepit lebih kuat dari yang tadi. Merasakan hal tersebut Naruto mengentakkan dengan kuat hingga menyentuh pintu rahim Venelana dengan kasar.

"Aahh~Mmmmmhh~"

Venelana yang mendapatkan hentakan kuat itu harus menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Agar suara desahan itu tak sampai terdengar di luar, Venelana juga merasakan penis Naruto terasa membesar dalam vaginanya, membuat vaginanya terasa sangat sesak seperti tak mampu untuk memuat penis besar Naruto.

Dirinya juga merasakan sebentar lagi akan keluar, karena menerima hentakan kuat dari Naruto. Melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggul Naruto, membuat penis itu semakin dalam masuk vaginanya.

Naruto yang sebentar lagi akan keluar tak mengurangi tempo gerakannya, berpindah ke payudara sebelah kiri dan menghisapnya dengan kuat. Naruto terus menghisap payudara Venelana itu dengan kuat, menikmati air susu yang keluar, rasanya sangat nikmat dimulutnya seperti ini kah rasa asi dulu saat dia masih bayi.

"MMMMMMHHH"

Desah panjang tertahan Venelana saat menerima semprotan deras sperma Naruto yang langsung masuk ke dalam rahimnya, bersamaan pula dengan itu Venelana mencapai klimaksnya dengan mata terpejam.

Tubuh Venelana mengenjang dengan sangat hebat, apalagi Venelana masih ditusuk vaginanya. Walau telah keluar Naruto masih menusukkan penisnya, hal tersebut memang memberikan kenikmatan tersendiri.

Setelah melepaskan hisapannya, Naruto langsung melihat wajah ibunya. Dapat dia lihat wajah Venelana yang terpejam menikmati sisa klimaksnya, lalu memindah tangan Venelana yang menutupi mulut dan langsung melumat bibir ibunya.

"Mmmhh~mmmmhh~"

Naruto melumat bibir Venelana dengan penuh gairah, mengecap bibir atas dan bawah secara bergantian. Walau tak semanis bibir kekasihnya, tapi bibir ibunya memberikan rasa nikmat tersendiri.

"Mmhhh~puuaahhhh"

Melepaskan lumatannya pada bibir ibunya, memang Naruto tak berniat bermain lama dengan bibir ibunya itu.

"Kau sungguh nikmat Kaa-chan, aku tak bisa menahan nafsuku ini. Jadi kita akan bermain lagi" sebuah kata yang vulgar keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Naruto-kun jika kau ingin lagi. Kau harus melakukanya dengan lembut sayang, Kaa-chan tidak suka caramu yang memaksa itu. Kau seperti seorang brandalan yang penuh nafsu jika kau tetap melakukan hal tersebut" ucap Venelana sebelum Naruto mengerakkan pinggulnya.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan ibunya itu terkejut, bagaimana dia tak terkejut. Saat ibunya bilang seperti itu, ibunya memperbolehkan dirinya untuk menyetubuhinya asal tidak memaksa seperti tadi. Sungguh ini membuatnya merasa senang.

"Be-Benarkah Kaa-chan mau melakukannya lagi denganku?"

Venelana yang mendengar pertanyaan putranya itu langsung melingkarkan kedua lengannya keleher Naruto, memaksa wajahnya agar lebih dekat.

"Ha'i, untuk sehari ini sayang. Anggaplah ini hadiah dari kaa-chan untuk kelulusanmu, dan besok tidak ada lagi. Ingat hanya 1 hari ini." Jawab Venelana kenapa dia mau untuk di setubuhi.

Walau bukan itu alasan sebenarnya Venelana mau memberikan tubuhnya pada Naruto, alasan sebenarnya Venelana ialah masih mencintai Minato, walau nafsu yang meminta untuk selalu terpuaskan.

Tapi cintanya belum berubah untuk tetap mencintai suaminya, Venelana akui dia sangat terpuaskan saat bercinta dengan putranya. Tapi hubungannya harus tetap terjaga hanya sebatas ibu dan anak.

"Sehari pun tak masalah kaa-chan, jadi bisa kita lanjutkan lagi?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah tak sabar ingin menyetubuhi ibunya.

Venelana mengeleng pelan. "Tidak sekarang sayang, ini sudah pagi bagaimana jika Jeanne-chan melihat ini?" Ucapnya mempringati.

Jeanne Namikaze adik tiri Naruto dan putri kandung Venelana, mewarisi rambut pirang mata biru yang sama seperti kakaknya Naruto. Kulit putih Jeanne di dapat dari ibunya, sama halnya dengan Naruto yang tak mewarisi kulit ayahnya yang mempunyai kulit sawo matang.

Naruto tak tau harus berbuat apa, benar yang dikatakan ibunya bagaimana jika Jeanne tau kalo kakak dan ibunya sedang bercinta seperti ini. Tentu membuat guncangan mental pada adiknya, Naruto mencoba merayu ibunya agar mau untuk bercinta lagi.

"Tapi kaa-chan, apa kau akan membiarkan penisku ini tegang terus tanpa mendapatkan sesuatu?" Mungkin ini bisa membuat ibunya mau melayaninya.

"Tapi ini kan sudah pagi Naruto-kun, pasti semua sudah bangun" jawab Venelana yang tau jam menunjukkan pukul 08 : 12.

"Kalo begitu kita lanjutkan saja di kamar mandi?" Usul Naruto membuat Venelana berfikir sejenak.

Dikamar mandi Venelana belum pernah melakukannya saat dengan Minato, bagaimana sensasi saat bercinta di kamar mandi.

"Baiklah sayang kamu menang" jawabnya setelah berfikir sejenak tadi dan itu membuat Naruto senang bisa mendapatkan kepuasan lagi dengan ibunya.

Cupp

Naruto langsung menyambar bibir Venelana dengan pelan, lalu merengkuh tubuh ibunya untuk duduk tanpa melepaskan penisnya yang masih berada didalam vagina Venelana. Naruto bergeser kepinggir ranjang, mendekap kuat tubuh ibunya agar tak jatuh dan Venelana mengeratkan kaki dan tangannya.

Naruto lalu berdiri dan berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar ibunya. Mulutnya terus melumat bibir Venelana, tangannya mencengkram kuat pantat yang sexy itu. Kebetulan pintu kamar mandi itu sudah terbuka jadi Naruto tak perlu susah untuk membukanya, lalu menutupnya dengan kaki.

Setelah sampai Naruto langsung mengerakkan pinggulnya dengan pelan.

"Mmmmhh~mmmhh~"

Kedua bibir itu saling beradu, mengecap satu sama lain. Kedua tangan Naruto meremas dengan gemas pantat sintal Venelana, Naruto terus mengerakan pinggulnya secara teratur menikmati gesekan dinding vagina Venelana.

"Mmmhhh~mmhhh~"

Venelana mengeratkan kakinya agar penis Naruto semakin dalam masuk, seolah tanda untuk memberikan kenikmatan lebih dengan cara mengeratkan kedua kakinya. Venelana sangat terbuai akan permainan putranya, remasan pada pantatnya ciuman yang penuh gairahnya membuat Venelana mabuk.

"Mmmhh~puaahhh~ahh~ahh~"

Suara desahan menenuhi ruang kamar mandi yang menjadi saksi percintaan mereka, Venelana menaruh kepalanya dipundak Naruto. Sehingga membuat Naruto dapat mendengar dengan jelas desahan yang keluar dari mulut ibunya.

"Uuhh~kaa-chan~kau~yang~terbaik~"

Desah Naruto dengan nada yang kenikmatan, sambil memejamkan matanya Naruto menambah kecepatan pinggulnya.

"Aahh~aahhhh~uuhhh~aahhh~"

Venelana hanya bisa mendesah, dirinya hanya menikmati apa yang dilakukan putranya. Dengan gaya seperti ini membuatnya merasakan nikmatnya bercinta, selama dengan suaminya Venelana belum pernah bercinta dengan gaya seperti ini.

Sungguh ini akan menjadi pengalaman yang tak terlupakan bagi Venelana, terpuaskan hasratnya dan mendapatkan gairah bercinta kembali.

Naruto manaikkan ritme goyanganya, dirinya akan mencapai klimaksnya kembali. Vagina ibunya benar tau cara memanjakan penisnya, itulah yang membuat Naruto tak kuat untuk menahan klimaksnya.

Dengan gerakan yang cepat Naruto menghentakan pinggulnya membuat kepala penisnya menyentuh pintu rahim ibunya, suara desahan Venelana semakin keras saat mendapatkan gerakan cepat tersebut. Membuat dinding vaginanya menjepit kuat penis yang berada didalam.

"Aahhh~aahhh~aahhhh~"

Gerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat saat dinding vagina Venelana semakin memanjakan dan menjepit penisnya. Dengan satu hentakan kuat Naruto menyemburkan spermanya dengan wajah yang mendongak keatas.

"KELUUAARRRR"

Bersamaan dengan semburan kuat dari Naruto, Venelana mendapatkan klimaksnya. Tubuh mereka bergetar saat mencapai klimaksnya, wajah Venelana juga mendongak menikmati klimaks dan semburan sperma.

Setelah beberapa saat tubuh mereka bergetar saat mencapai klimaksnya, Naruto berjalan ke arah kloset dan duduk. Penisnya masih dia tanamkan dalam vagina Venelana, dapat Naruto dengar nafas yang memburu dari Venelana pertanda ibunya menikmati permainannya.

"Kaa-chan sekarang giliranmu, bergoyanglah dengan liar seperti tadi malam kaa-chan dan pauskan aku" ujar Naruto.

Venelana hanya bisa menuruti permintaan Naruto, dengan gerakan pelan menaikan pinggulnya lalu menurunkannya. Kedua lengannya ditaruh pada pundak Naruto, Venelana bergerak dengan wajah yang mendongak keatas merasakan penis yang besar itu selalu mencapai pintu rahimnya.

Melihat payudara yang terpantul dengan erotis itu Naruto langsung menghisapnya, tangan kanannya digunakan untuk meremas payudara sebelah kiri. Dan tangan kirinya meremas pantat sintal Venelana.

"Aahhh~aahhh~"

Mendesah itulah yang bisa Venelana lakukan, saat mendapatkan ransangan nikmat pada payudaranya. Hisapan kuat yang Naruto lakukan membuat birahinya naik, menambahkan ritme goyangan pinggulnya.

Naruto terus mengisap kuat payudara besar itu, terus menghisapnya mengeluarkan isi dari payudara tersebut. Menikmati goyangan pinggul ibunya dan nikmatnya meminum air ASI yang keluar.

"Aahhh~aahhhh~aahhhhh~"

Beberapa menit berlalu Venelana bergerak dengan cepat, rangsangan yang dia dapat membuatnya tak tahan untuk bergerak dengan cepat. Dapat Venelana rasakan tak hanya mengisap Naruto juga menggigitnya, membuat suatu kenikmatan tersendiri bagi Venelana.

"Aku~aahhh~akan~keluarrrr~aahhh~"

Venelana terus bergerak dengan cepat dan liar, wajahnya yang mendongak dengan air liur yang keluar. Pertanda sangat menikmati percintaan yang sedang dilakukannya, saat akan mencapai puncaknya dengan hentakan kuat Venelana mencapai puncaknya.

"Aahhhhhhhhhh"

Mendekap kuat kepala Naruto yang tak pernah lepas dari payudaranya, Venelana telah mendapatkan klimaksnya. Tubuhnya beberapa kali mengenjang kuat, cairan cintanya dengan deras keluar membasahi penis Naruto.

Naruto sendiri merasakan kehanggatan saat di siram cairan cinta ibunya, apalagi dinding vagina Venelana sangat memanjakan penisnya yang berada didalam, tapi Naruto yang belum keluar langsung memegang kedua pantat sintal Venelana dan manaik turunkan pantat tersebut.

"Aahhh~Naruto-kun~biarkan~kaa-chan~ istirahat~sebentar~aahhhh"

Ucap Venelana yang sedikit kelelahan akibat klimaks tadi, tapi putranya tak menghiraukannya terus manaik turunkan pantatnya dan terus menghisap payudaranya. Venelana pun mencoba melepaskan payudaranya dari hisapan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun~ingat~yang~kaa-chan~aahhh~ katakan~ tadi~aahhh"

Venelana mencoba menggingatkan apa yang dia ucapkan pada putranya tadi walau dalam keadaan digoyang.

"Aahh~maaf~kaa-chan~aku~tidak~bisa~ aahhh~ menahanya~aku~akan~keluar~"

Ucap Naruto yang disertai desahanya, terus mengerakan pantat ibunya keatas dan bawah. Dirinya juga ikut mengerakkan pinggulnya keatas agar mencapai puncaknya.

Venelana yang mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu hanya bisa pasrah, dirinya memang dapat merasakan penis Naruto yang mulai berkedut dalam vaginanya.

"Aahh~tubuhmu~benar~nikmat~kaa-chan~"

"Keluuaarrrr"

Dengan menghentak keatas, Naruto mengeluarkan spermanya dengan banyak. Terlihat lelehan sperma yang keluar dari penyatuan mereka, penis Naruto juga sudah mulai lemas setelah keluar.

Tapi Venelana yang merasa tanggung, karena belum mendapatkan nikmatnya klimaks kembali. Mengeluarkan penis Naruto, dan terlihat penis itu blepotan sperma.

Venelana langsung memasukan penis itu dalam mulutnya, dapat Venelana rasakan sperma hangat yang menempel pada penis Naruto. Venelana mengulum dengan mata terpejam, menikmati sisa sperma yang menempel.

"Aahh~uuhhh~sshhhhh~"

Desis Naruto yang penisnya dikulum ibunya, tangan Naruto langsung membelai rambut Venelana dengan lembut.

.

.

Sementara dikamar Venelana tepatnya didepan pintu kamar mandi, terlihat gadis cantik berambut pirang sedang melihat kedalam kamar mandi melalu celah kunci.

Dirinya harus melihat permainan panas ibunya dengan kakaknya kembali, sama halnya tadi malam saat Jeanne lewat kamar ibunya. Dia mendengar desahan kembali, jadi dia mengintipnya.

Mulai dari pembicaraan ibunya yang mau disetubuhi oleh kakaknya sebagai hadiah kelulusannya, sungguh Jeanne tak menduga hadiah yang diberikan ibunya adalah bercinta. Memang ibunya selalu memberikan hadiah yang tak terduga, seperti saat kelulusannya dan kakaknya waktu SMP. Kakaknya mendapatkan motor sport dan dirinya mendapatkan sepatu baru yang sangat dia inginkan.

Lalu saat ulang tahun kakaknya yang 17 ibunya membelikan mobil untuk kakaknya. Setelah kematian ayahnya, ibunya memang selalu memberikan hadiah yang tak terduga baginya dan kakaknya. Tentu dengan harga yang mahal ibunya membelikan hadiah tersebut, beruntung ayahnya meninggalkan warisan yang cukup untuk dirinya dan kakaknya sampai menikah dan mempunyai anak.

Belum lagi ibunya juga membantu perusahaan yang ditinggalkan ayahnya, yang sekarang diurus oleh bibinya atau kakak dari ayahnya. Kenapa tak ibunya yang mengurus perusahaan tersebut, tentu ibunya tak berhak dan hanya bisa membantu bibinya karena perusahaan tersebut dibangun oleh keluarga Namikaze dan bibinya yang merupakan anak tertua berhak atas perusahaan.

Walau saat ayahnya masih hidup bibinya memang menyerahkan hal tersebut pada ayahnya, karena saat itu bibinya yang telah menikah dan suami bibinya menjadi assisten ayahnya. Dan sekarang ibunya yang jadi assisten bibinya.

'Mereka itu masih saja bermain dipagi hari, apa tak cukup tadi malam' . Batin Jeanne yang mengerutu tak jelas. 'Kaa-chan juga kenapa sampai memberikan hadiah seperti itu sih'

'Apa jangan jangan, karena kaa-chan yang lama tak mendapatkan sentuhan laki laki. Mau memberikan tubuhnya percuma pada Onii-chan, walau dengan alasan sebagai hadiah'

'Lebih baik aku pergi saja, dari pada nanti ketahuan oleh mereka, melihat mereka saja membuat tubuh panas'

Jeanne pun melangkah keluar kamar milik ibunya, dengan wajah yang memperlihatkan kekesalan. Dirinya tentu kesal melihat hal tersebut kembali, apalagi dia juga ingin merasakan bercinta dengan kakaknya. Kakaknya yang dia cintai bersetubuh dengan ibunya, kenapa tidak dengan dirinya saja jika ingin bercinta.

Dengan begitukan kakaknya akan jadi miliknya dan hubungan kakaknya dengan Gabriel akan selesai, jika kakaknya menyetubuhinya. Tentu dia ingin kakaknya bertanggung jawab karena telah menyetubuhinya dan dia bisa menikah dengan kakaknya walaupun tak mendapatkan restu sekalipun tak masalah.

Sepertinya dia harus bertindak agar kakaknya tau perasaannya, dan bisa bercinta dengannya. Ya dia harus bertindak agar mendapatkan kakaknya, walau dia kalah saing dalam hal payudara. Tapi jika payudaranya terus diremas pasti juga akan besar pula kan.

Dan sebuah lengkungan tercipta dibibir manis Jeanne.

Jeanne berjalan pelan menuruni anak tangga, dapat dia lihat maid yang cantik sedang menata makanan. Ugh apa Jeanne mengatakan bahwa maid itu cantik, tentu Jeanne harus mengakui hal tersebut. Tubuh yang proposal kulit putih, dan jangan lupa maid itu memiliki payudara yang lebih besar dari miliknya.

Maid yang sedang menata makanan itu mengalihkan pandanganya pada suara langlah kaki, dan maid itu melihat Jeanne yang sedang menuruni tangga. Pakaian yang digunakan bukan seragam sekolah, tapi celana jeans dan kemeja berwarna biru tua.

"Ohayou Jeanne-sama" sapa sang maid dengan sopan.

"Ohayou" balasnya dengan nada yang masih terdengar kesal.

"Apa anda tidak pergi ke sekolah Jeanne-sama?"

"Tidak, aku lagi malas Grayfia-san" jawab Jeanne yang telah duduk dikursi meja makan.

Maid cantik itu Grayfia Lucifuge, beramput silver memiliki tubuh yang berisi payudaranya juga besar. Grayfia sekarang berumur 23 tahun, dulu ibu Grayfia menjadi maid saat Venelana yang baru mengandung. Dan saat itu Grayfia masih berumur 5 tahun, ibu Grayfia saat itu telah bercerai dengan ayahnya. Sehingga Grayfia ikut dengan ibunya, hidup di kontrakan kecil. Ibu Grayfia mulai bekerja pada Minato, dan Minato membiayai semua kebutuhan Grayfia dan ibunya. Dan sekarang Grayfia memutuskan untuk membalas budi kebaikan Minato dengan menjadi maid disini untuk mengantikan ibunya yang sudah tua.

Grayfia hanya mengganguk mengerti, tentu dia tau majikan mudanya telah lulus jadi sudah bebas masuk atau tidak.

"Lalu dimana Venelana-sama dan Naruto-sama?" Tanyanya kembali.

"Mereka masih tidur" balasnya acuh saat membicarakan mereka.

"Baiklah saya akan membangunkan mereka kalo begitu" ujarnya sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Tak perlu, nanti juga bangun sendiri" cegah Jeanne agar Grayfia tidak kelantai dua, tentu bisa gawat jika itu terjadi.

Grayfia menautkan alisnya saat mendengar cegahan itu.

"Tapi bukanya Venelana-sama harus bekerja hari ini ?"

"Biarkan saja mereka juga sudah besar, bukan anak kecil lagi yang mesti dibangunkan terus."

"Tapi Venelana-sama bisa kesiangan" balas Grayfia yang tetap ingin naik kelantai dua.

Jeanne yang melihat Grayfia masih ngotot ingin keatas itu mendengus sebal.

"Hmp, kau pasti hanya ingin melihat Onii-chan telanjang dada kan Grayfia" ucap Jeanne, yang jelas tau kebiasaan kakaknya saat tidur pasti telanjang dada. Katanya kalo tidak begitu kakaknya tidak akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, lagi pula Jeanne juga tau Grayfia juga menyukai kakaknya.

Dilihat dari gelagatnya saja sudah ketahuan kalo Grayfia suka pada kakaknya, karena dia sering melihat jika kakaknya sedang membantu Grayfia saat melakukan tugasnya. Pasti Grayfia menjadi blushing, dari tatapannya saja juga sudah kelihatan.

Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat Jeanne harus membuat rencana yang sangat epik, karna dia lupa kalo Grayfia juga menyukai kakaknya. Dan itu membuat daftar sainganya bertamb, T-tungggu dulu dia berkata apa tadi, Grayfia menyukai kakaknya kan. Entah mengapa sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya.

Sebuah lengkungan bibir tercipta dengan lebar.

Sedangkan Grayfia sendiri sudah merona malu, apakah tujuannya ketahuan. Harus Grayfia akui bahwa dirinya terpesona dengan karisma tuan mudanya itu, selain selalu membantunya meringgankan tugasnya sebagai maid disini. Grayfia juga merasakan sesuatu yang menarik hatinya untuk memandang tuan mudanya dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

Tapi Grayfia tau, hubungannya dengan tuan mudanya tak akan bisa. Karena tuan mudanya sudah memiliki kekasih, dan harus Grayfia akui bahwa kekasih tuan mudanya itu cantik seperti bidadari. Dan saat membawanya kesini itu membuatnya sakit, melihat pria yang dia sukai sudah memiliki kekasih.

Dan Grayfia melampiaskan hal itu dengan melihat tubuh telanjang dada Naruto untuk masturbasi, ya dia sering masturbasi saat melihat tubuh telanjang dada tuan mudanya itu, dia sering melakukanya saat malam hari dan selalu tubuh tuan mudanya yang menjadi objek fantasinya. Tubuh tuan mudanya itu sudah mulai terbentuk dengan bagus, walau tidak seperti para atlet tapi itu sudah membuat Grayfia puas memandangginya.

"Ne Grayfia" panggil Jeanne membuat Grayfia keluar dari lamunannya.

"Iya Jeanne-sama" ucapnya dengan nada formal.

"Aku tau kau menyukai Onii-chan" ucap Jeanne dengan seringainya membuat Grayfia merona. "Aku juga sama sepertimu, aku menyukai Onii-chan" dan itu membuat Grayfia melebarkan matanya terkejut.

"It-itu tidak mungkin kan Jeanne-sama hubungan kalian dilarang"

"Aku tau, tapi aku tak peduli akan hal tersebut yang terpenting bagiku bisa memiliki Onii-chan. Dan aku punya rencana agar bisa memiliki Onii-chan" ucap Jeanne yang menopang dagunya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Jika kau mau ikut dalam rencanaku kau juga bisa memiliki Onii-chan Grayfia" ucapnya lagi. Mencoba marayu Grayfia ikut dalam rencananya.

Grayfia sendiri sedang memikirkan yang diucapkan oleh Jeanne, jika dia ikut rencana tersebut dia bisa memiliki Naruto. Entah apa itu rencananya tapi, ikut rencana tersebut tak masalah. Asal dia bisa memiliki tuan mudanya.

"Baiklah Jeanne-sama saya ikut dalam rencana anda" ujar Grayfia membuat Jeanne menyeringai senang.

"Baiklah begini rencananya"

.

.

.

Kembali kekamar mandi tempat Naruto sedang bercinta dengan ibunya, Naruto masih duduk di kloset dan dibawahnya Venelana terus mengulum penis Naruto dengan nikmat. Venelana tak pernah merasa bergairah seperti ini ketika mengulum penis Naruto, setelah beberapa saat penis itu telah tegang kembali.

Lalu Venelana melepaskan kulumannya dan dia ganti dengan tangan kanannya, mengocok dengan lembut. Lidahnya menjilat telur yang mengantung, menjilat terus lalu menjilati pula batang penis yang telah tegang itu.

Venelana merasakan panas saat menjilat batangnya, jilatan Venelana naik keatas. Merambat dengan pelan, membuat Naruto mendesih saat dia perlakukan seperti itu. Saat tiba didada Naruto Venelana langsung mengulum putingnya, memainkan lidahnya dengan gesit.

"Aahhh~sssshh~k-kaa-chan~"

Desis Naruto saat putingnya dukulum, rasanya seperti terkena kejutan listrik. Dan membuat nafsunya naik dengan drastis, jadi ini kah rasanya saat puting dikulum, sungguh menakjupkan.

Setelah puas mengulum puting, Venelana turun kebawah kembali. Dan kini Venelana mengocok sedikit cepat sambil lidahnya terus bermain dikepala penis Naruto.

"Sssshhhh~ssshhhh~aahhhh~"

Naruto benar menikmati apa yang dilakukan ibunya, kenikmatan yang berada pada penisnya menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Lidah panas ibunya sangat nikmat saat bermain di kepala penisnya itu, sungguh dia merasakan apa itu nikmatnya surga dunia.

Venelana lalu menganti tangannya dengan kedua payudara besarnya membuat penis Naruto tengelam, menaik turunkan payudaranya dengan tempo pelan. Lidahnya terus memanjangkan kepala penis Naruto, menjilati dan memutarinya. Lalu Venelana mengulum kepala penis itu dalam mulut hangatnya, dia ingin segera merasakan hangatnya sperma Naruto.

"Aahhh~Ssshhhhh~nikmat~kaa-chan~"

Desah Naruto yang memejamkan matanya menikmati perbuatan ibunya, Venelana tersenyum puas, dirinya entah mengapa malah tersenyum bisa membuat Naruto keenakan seperti ini.

"Ssshhh~aku~akan~keluar~sshhh~"

"Mmmm~mmmm~"

Ucap Naruto sambil memegang kepala ibunya dengan sedikit menekannya kebawah, payudara lembut dan kuluman pada penisnya. Naruto sangat menikmati dimanjakan seperti ini, ibunya memang tau bagaimana caranya memanjakan dirinya. Mungkin Naruto juga akan meminta kekasihnya untuk melakukan seperti ini padanya.

"Aahhh~sshhhh~"

Gerakan Venelana semakin cepat saat tau putranya akan keluar, mempercepat gerakan payudara dan kulumannya. Mulutnya terus menghisap penis Naruto, seolah ingin memakan penis tersebut.

"UGH"

Sperma keluar dengan banyak, Venelana menerimanya dengan senang hati. Menelan dengan kitmat, beberapa tetes keluar dari mulutnya dan mengenai payudara. Setelah dirasa cukup, Venelana masih saja menjilati untung kepala penis Naruto. Dan itu memeberikan suatu kenikmatan bagi Naruto, Venelana mengulum penis itu beberapa saat lalu mengeluarkannya.

"Mmmm~puuaahhhh~"

"Apa kamu sudah puas Naruto-kun?" Tanya Venelana setelah melepaskan kulumannya.

"Kaa-chan bisa lihat sendirikan penisku masih tegang! Tentu aku belum puas"

"Baiklah sayang ayo cepat kita selesaikan sebelum adikmu tau" ucap Venelana sambil menaikki tubuh Naruto lalu memposisikan penis itu di vaginanya, dengan perlahan Venelana menurunkan pantatnya.

"Aahhhh/ugh" desah keduanya saat penis telah memenuhi vagina.

'Penisnya masih terasa sesak didalam' batin Venelana yang merasakan vaginanya terasa penuh saat penis itu masuk. Dengan perlahan Venelana menaik turunkan pinggulnya, gesekan antara dinding vaginanya dengan penis Naruto. Membuat Venelana memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap gesekan tersebut.

Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati goyangan ibunya, tanganya merambat ke pantat sintal milik ibunya, meremas dengan gemas pantat itu membuat Venelana menaikan ritme goyanganya. Tentu itu membuat Naruto semakin keenakan, saat ibunya menaikan ritme goyanganya.

"Naru~aahhh~apa~kamu~aahhhh~tak~ingin~ menghisap~payudara~kaa-chan~"

Ucap Venelana beriringan dengan desahan, tangan kirinya pada pundak Naruto dan tangan kanannya menyodorkan payudaranya. Dan dengan beringas Naruto menghisap payudara yang besar itu, membuat Venelana tersenyum.

"Yaahh~hisap~sayang~hisap~seperti~saat~ kamu~masih~kecil~dulu~aahh~aahh~ habiskan~semua~susunya~"

Mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu membuat Venelana semakin gencar mengoyang pinggulnya dengan cepat, kedua tangannya kini mendekap kepala Naruto dan juga meremas rambutnya.

Naruto sendiri menghisap kuat puting yang tegang itu, kadang pula mengigit dan menariknya. Sehingga membuat ibunya semakin tak karuan mengoyangkan pinggulnya, tapi itu membuat Naruto senang karena merasakan jepitan kuat vagina ibunya yang memberikan kenikmatan pada penisnya.

Gerakan liar nan indah itu terus berlansung cukup lama, keduanya merasakan sebentar lagi akan mencapai klimaksnya. Venelana semakin liar bergoyang, kenikmatan yang dia rasakan membuatnya seperti kuda yang liar. Dinding vaginanya terus memanjakan dan menjepit penis Naruto.

Venelana sendiri seperti melupakan hubungan antara ibu dan anak.

Naruto sendiri terkadang mengerang saat goyangan ibunya semakin liar, dirinya bahkan tak melepas payudara Venelana. Terus menghisap menikmati air susu yang keluar, kedua tangannya juga membantu menganggkat pinggul Venelana.

"Aahhh~aahhh~aahhh~"

"Aku~keluaarrrr~"

Desah panjang Venelana dengan menghantakkan pinggulnya dengan kuat saat mencapai puncakknya, kepalanya mengadah keatas menikmati klimaksnya. Bersamaan pula Naruto yang telah mencapai puncaknya, karena goyangan liar ibunya membuatnya menumpahkan kembali kerahim Venelana.

"Kaa-chan apa aku boleh minta lagi?" Tanya Naruto yang telah melepaskan hisapannya.

Venelana masih mengatur nafas. "Kamu masih kuat sayang" ucapnya sedikit terkejut saat putranya masih ingin lagi. Dan Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja.

"Baiklah tapi biarkan kaa-chan istirahat sebentar ya" jawabnya, memang Venelana dapat merasakan penis Naruto yang masih tegang dalam vaginanya.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban ibunya tersenyum senang, lalu meremas payudara ibunya dan meyusupkan kepalanya keleher Venelana untuk memberikan kissmark.

"Aahhhkk~jangan~Naruto~jangan~kamu~beri ~kaa-chan~ahhh~kissmark~"

Desah Venelana sambil menjauhkan kepala Naruto.

"Tapi aku bosan jika harus menunggu kaa-chan istirahat" balasnya yang masih meremas payudara Venelana.

"Tapi jangan kissmark ya. Lainnya saja" pintanya.

Naruto tak menjawab tapi langsung menyambar bibir Venelana, melumat bibir atas dan bawah secara bergantian kedua tanganya terus meremas payudara Venelana dengan cukut kuat.

"Mmmhhh~aahhh~mmmmhh~"

Venelana hanya menerima ciuman yang dilakukan Naruto, dirinya merasa terbuai akan ciuman tersebut. Mungkin faktor Venelana lama tak merasakan ciuman, seperti tubuhnya yang lama tak mendapatkan sentuhan laki laki. Membuat tubuhnya terbuai dan hanya mengikuti alur.

Naruto menyusupkan lidahnya untuk masuk kedalam mulut Venelana, saat mulut itu telah terbuka Naruto langsung melakukan tugasnya. Menarik lidah Venelana untuk diajak bersilat lidah, keduanya bergelut dengan liar menukar saliva dan masuk kedalam tenggorokan masing.

"Mmmmhhh~puuuaahhhh~"

Kedua bibir itu terpisah, tapi lidah Naruto masih menjilati bibir bawah Venelana. Dan Venelana hanya membiarkan Naruto melakukan apa yang dia suka.

"Kaa-chan berdirilah" pinta Naruto.

Venelana langsung berdiri, sehingga terlepas penis yang ada dalam vaginanya. Lalu Naruto juga ikut berdiri, dan membawa Venelana mendekati dinding lalu menghadapkan tubuh Venelana kearah dinding keramik.

Venelana tau apa yang diinginkan putranya langsung kedua tangannya bertumpu pada dinding didepannya, lalu sedikit membuka kedua pahanya agar memudahkan penis putranya masuk.

Naruto yang telah dibelahkan Venelana, langsung memposisikan penisnya didepan vagina ibunya tangan kanannya mempoisikan penis dan tangan kirinya memegang pinggang ibunya. Dengan perlahan Naruto mendorong pinggulnya kedepan, masih terasa sempit walau sudah digarap dari tadi.

"Aaahhh~" desahnya saat vaginanya kembali terisi oleh penis besar Naruto.

Mengerakan maju mundur dengan perlahan, membuat keduanya saling mendesah. Setiap masuk kepala penis Naruto menyentuh pintu rahim ibunya.

"Aahhhh~terus~Naruto-kun~aahhhh~puaskan~ kaa-chan~sayang~"

Venelana semakin mendesah, membuat Naruto menaikan goyangannya. Kedua tangan Venelana yang bertumpu pada dinding terasa lemas akibat merasakan kenikmatan ini.

 **Plaakkk plaakkk**

Suara benturan paha terdengar nyaring dalam kamar mandi, Naruto semakin menikmati permainan mereka. Mengenjot lebih cepat bahkan sampai menghentakkannya, untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan lebih.

"Aahhh~yaahhh~kaa-chan~akan~keluarr~ sayang~aahhh~nikmat~"

Naruto dapat meraskan dinding vagina ibunya semakin menjepit penisnya, dirinya tau bahwa ibunya akan segera keluar. Naruto juga merasakan sebentar lagi keluar, menganggkat kaki kanan Venelana dan membuatnya sang empu menoleh. Naruto langsung memanfaatkan hal tersebut dengan mencium bibir ibunya.

"Mmmmhhh~mmmhhh~"

Tangan kanan Venelana melingkar pada leher Naruto agar ciumanya lebih dalam, menegakkan tubuhnya agar penis Naruto semakin masuk dalam vaginanya.

"Mmmmhhh~"

Tangan kiri Naruto digunakan untuk meremas payudara Venelana yang mengantung dengan indah akibat goyangnya membuat air susunya keluar.

"Mmmmmmmm~"

Dengan hentakan keras Naruto menumpahkan spermanya kembali, bersamaan pula Venelana medapatkan klimaksnya. Tubuh keduanya mengenjang hebat saat mencapai klimaks, kedua bibir masih bertautan mengecap bibir lawan menikmati pula sisa klimaks mereka.

"Mmmmhhhh~mmmmhhh~"

Keduanya masih saling menikmati penyatuan bibir mereka, bahkan meningkatkan lumatannya.

"Puuaahhhh~"

Terlepas bibir itu saliva menbentang diantara kedua bibir, nafas mereka memburu. Keduanya masih saling pandang satu sama lain.

Venelana memandang lekat wajah putranya, wajahnya terlihat mirip dengan suaminya yang telah tiada. Mata biru yang mempesona dari suaminya menurun pada kedua anaknya, sungguh sangat mempesona melihat kedua bola biru yang indah itu.

Apakah dirinya benar telah jatuh cinta pada putranya, putranya yang mampu membuatnya terpuaskan batin. Setelah lama tak dia rasakan, tidak tapi sangat terpuaskan sekali. Saat dulu suaminya masih ada, Minato kuat hanya 3 kali main. Itu pun kalo dia tidak mengoralnya.

Tapi berbeda dengan Naruto, dia sangat kuat. Mampu membuatnya merasa ketagihan lagi saat bercinta, jika kalo memang dirinya telah jatuh kepelukan putranya ini. Apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Cupp

Setelah lama saling memandang keduanya menyatukan bibir kembali, menikmati rasa bibir lawan jenis yang berbeda umur. Saling melumat menghisap dan bertukar saliva, Naruto telah menurunkan kaki kanan ibunya. Dalam posisi membelakangi ini penisnya yang telah lemas masih didalam vagina ibunya, Venelana menaikan tempo lumatannya.

"Mmmhhh~mmmhhh~"

Keduanya saling menikmati ciuman mereka, saling candu akan bibir lawannya. Membuat ciuman itu semakin intens, kedua tangan Naruto berada diperut ibunya. Mendekap tubuh tersebut untuk semakin merapat padanya, keduanya saling memejamkan mata menikmati ciuman tersebut.

"Puaaahhhh~hahhh~"

Sedikit menjauhkan wajah keduanya, membuat benang saliva ada kembali diantara kedua bibir. Venelana menaruh kepalanya bersandar didada Naruto, tubuhnya lemas karena lelah bercinta.

Dirinya belum pernah bercinta selama ini dan belum pernah keluar sebanyak ini. Dan Naruto putranya yang mampu membuatnya seperti ini.

"Nee, Naruto-kun?"

"Iya kaa-chan"

"Kalau kaa-chan hamil apa kamu mau bertanggung jawab sayang?" Tanya Venelana, menginggat tadi Naruto mengeluarkan banyak sperma dalam dirinya, terlebih ini masa suburnya.

Naruto terkejut mendapatkan pertanyaan tersebut, dirinya lupa kalo selalu mengeluarkanya didalam. Karena saking nikmatnya bercinta dengan ibunya itu, lalu jika sampai ibunya benar hamil bagaimana. Kalo menurutnya sih tak masalah jika ibunya mengandung, karena Naruto juga ingin membuat ibunya itu melupakan ayahnya.

Dulu waktu kehilangan ayahnya, ibunya bilang kita harus bisa merelakan ayahnya. Tapi ibunya sekarang apa malah tak bisa, terbukti kan tadi malam ibunya bermasturbasi membayangkan ayahnya, yang berarti ibunya belum sepenuhnya bisa merelakan ayahnya.

Tapi jika ibunya benar hamil, bagaimana hubunganya dengan Gabriel. Sudah pasti akan putus, dia tak ingin putus dari Gabriel. Dia sangat mencintai Gabriel dan keluarganya, tentu Naruto sangat menyayangi Gabriel dan keluarganya yang tersisa. Tapi saat bercinta dengan Gabriel.

Dirinya bahkan menyemburkan spermanya juga didalam rahim kekasihnya itu, dan jika Gabriel hamil maka sudah pasti dia akan menikahinya kan. Tapi jika Gabriel hamil dan saat membicarakan tentang ibunya yang hamil anaknya juga, apa Gabriel mau menikah denganya. Memikirkan hal tersebut membuatnya pusing sendiri.

"Kenapa diam sayang" panggil Venelana membuat Naruto tersadar dari pemikirannya.

"Em, gimana ya kaa-chan aku tak tau" jawab Naruto membuat Venelana menyerit dahi, apa putranya tak mau bertanggung jawab.

"Apa kamu tidak mau bertanggung jawab" ucap Venelana.

"Bukannya tak mau" sanggah Naruto.

"Lalu?"

"Ini tentang Gabriel"

Ah Venelana tau sekarang, pasti putranya sedang memikirkan perasaan kekasihnya itu. Pasti Gabriel akan sakit hati, jika tau kekasihnya telah menghamili ibunya sendiri.

"Kaa-chan mengerti sekarang, kamu tak ingin berpisah dengan Gabriel-chan kan. Jika memang kaa-chan akan hamil nanti, kaa-chan akan tetap merawat anak kamu. Kebetulan kaa-chan ingin memiliki anak lagi, dulu kaa-chan dan tou-chanmu berencana membuat adik untukmu dan Jeanne-chan. Tapi sayang tou-chanmu telah pergi dahulu." Ucap Venelana dengan nada sedih, karena putranya tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas buah cinta mereka.

Jika memang seperti itu, Venelana harus menyembunyikan identitas siapa yang menghamilinya. Walau pasti putri dan kakak iparnya akan marah dan bertanya siapa yang telah menghamilinya, dirinya harus tutup mulut agar calon mantunya tidak terkejut dan meninggalkan putranya jika tau dirinya hamil oleh putranya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu kaa-chan, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Dan juga aku akan berbicara dengan Gabriel-chan tentang ini, mungkin dia mau jika harus berbagi. Lagi pula aku juga telah bercinta dengannya, tinggal menunggu apakah Gabriel-chan hamil atau tidak nantinya."

Ucapan Naruto membuat Venelana terkejut, jadi putranya sudah tidak perjaka lagi. Venelana kira Naruto sudah tak perjaka saat bercinta denganya tadi malam, tapi menginggat tadi malam putranya pulang telat pastinya itu karena bercinta dengan Gabriel.

"Terima kasih sayang, kamu memang pria yang baik. Kaa-chan mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu, bukan sebagai ibu tapi sebagai wanita dengan pria" ujarnya dengan senang.

Venelana telah menetapkan hatinya untuk mencintai putranya, saat bercinta tadi perlahan bayang bayang Minato tergantikan oleh putranya. Sungguh Venelana tak menduga hal ini bisa terjadi, mencintai putra tirinya. Yang seharusnya dia rawat dengan kasih sayangnya, kini malah kasih sayangnya menjadi terlalu besar akibat terpuaskan batinnya.

Mencintai putranya karena terpuaskan batin yang sudah lama tak Venelana dapatkan.

Naruto terkejut ibunya mencintainya, bukan sebagai anak tapi sebagai pria. Dan entah mengapa itu membuat hatinya senang, mingkinkah dia juga mencintai ibunya. Tapi kenapa cinta itu sangat mudah sekali, hmm? Menggingat dia dulu juga jatuh cinta pada Gabriel dengan waktu yang cepat. Hm cinta itu susah dimengerti.

"Aku juga mencintaimu kaa-chan, bukan sebagai ibu dan anak. Tapi sebagai pria dan wanita" ucap Naruto sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh ibunya.

Venelana senang mendengar hal tersebut, walau nanti akan ada Gabriel. Dirinya tak masalah asal bisa mendapatkan kebahagian lagi, terlebih dengan orang yang hampir sama dalam wajah. Diluar sana ada banyak pria yang ingin menjadi pasangannya tapi hatinya belum bisa untuk melupakan bayang bayang suaminya, tapi kini hatinya telah tercuri oleh putra suaminya.

"Nah sekarang ayo kita bersihkan diri" Ucap Venelana kemudian melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan melepaskan penis yang ada dalam vaginanya. Lalu berjalan kearah bathup, menyalakan kran air membiarkan air mengisinya.

"Kamu tak ingin berendam dengan kaa-chan sayang" ujar Venelana yang melihat Naruto hanya diam saja.

Naruto pun berjalan lalu masuk dalam bathup dan berbaring, walau belum ada banyak airnya. Venelana yang melihat Naruto sudah ada di bathup langsung ikut masuk dan tidur didada Naruto.

"Kaa-chan" panggil Naruto.

"Panggil namaku sayang. Kita sekarang sudah sepasang kekasih" ucapnya dengan rona merah, dan sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya. Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi saat kita hanya berdua saja kau mengerti kan Naruto-kun" lanjutnya.

Naruto lagi hanya mengangguk mengerti, jika mereka memangil dengan nama masing masing saat ada adik atau didekat orang lain bisa membuat curiga kan.

"Ne, apa kau haus sayang?" ujarnya sambil membungsungkan payudaranya yang besar itu tepat didepan wajah Naruto.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ibunya, Naruto langsung melahap payudara kanan dengan gemas.

"Aahhh~ya~hisap~sayang~hisap~terus~aahh~"

Venelana mendesah dengan merdu saat payudaranya dimanja dengan lembut oleh Naruto, kedua tanganya mencrengkram surai pirang yang sedang menikmati payudaranya tersebut.

Tangan Naruto mulai gatal tak melakukan sesuatu, mulai merayap ketujuan masing masing. Tangan kiri menyusup kebawah tempat ternikmat yang dimiliki ibunya, tangan kanannya mulai meremas payudara kiri ibunya dengan kuat.

Melakukan dengan lembut, Naruto mengusap bibir vagina ibunya dengan lembut. Membuat dirinya bisa mendengar desahan merdu yang terus keluar dari bibir Venelana, mulutnya terus menghisap payudara Venelana dengan nikmat. Menikmati air susu yang dikeluarkan, desahan Venelana semakin keras saat dirinya memasukan dua jarinya pada vagina Venelana.

"Aahhh~aahhh~kamu~membuatku~bergairah~ lagi~Naruto-kun~ahhh~"

Naruto mengigit dan menghisapnya kuat payudara tersebut, membuat Venelana semakin mendesah karena perlakuan putranya. Venelana ikut mengoyangkan pinggulnya, agar dua jari Naruto mengaduk vaginanya.

"Aahhh~aahhh~nikmat~terus~sayang~ahhh~"

Perlahan penis Naruto yang lemas mulai mengeras kembali, karena nafsu birahi yang telah bangkit. Venelana menjauhkan kepala Naruto dari payudaranya dan langsung melumat bibir Naruto dengan agresif.

"Mmmhhh~aahh~mmmhh~"

Bibir Venelana melumat dengan ganas, membuat Naruto kuwalahan atas ciuman ibunya. Venelana mendominasi atas ciuman tersebut, lidahnya menari dalam mulut Naruto. Mengajak bergelumu dan menghisap lidah Naruto.

Naruto yang kalah dalam ciuman, meningkatkan ritme kocokanya dalam vagina dan remasan pada Venelana berharap dia bisa mendominasi ciuman tersebut. Tapi itu malah membuat Venelana semakin beringas, bahkan kini Venelana menghisap dengan kuat. Membuat Naruto benar benar kwalahan melayani ibunya dalam ciuman.

"Puuahhh~aahhh~lebih~cepat~sayang~ahhh"

"Aku~akan~aahhh~aahh~keluar~"

Naruto menuruti permintaan Venelana mengocok dengan cepat, lalu dia menghisap kembali payudara tersebut. Agar Venelana cepat mendapatkan klimaksnya.

"Aahhh~aahhh~keluaaarrrr~"

Tubuhnya mengenjang hebat saat mencapai puncaknya, beberapa kali tubuh Venelana bergetar saat mengeluarkan cairan cintanya. Lalu Venelana ambruk diatas dada Naruto dengan nafas memburu.

"Vene-chan jangan berfikir ini sudah berakhir"

Venelana tau ucapan Naruto, dia dapat merasakan penis yang tegang itu tertindih vaginanya. Beruntung tadi tidak masuk saat dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Naruto. Dan panggilan itu membuat hatinya terasa berdebar, wajahnya terasa memanas.

"Ya puaskan aku sayang, isi rahimku lagi agar aku bisa mengandung anak kita" ucap Venelana dengan mata yang berkilat penuh gairah.

"Kamu yang bergerak Vene-chan, bergoyanglah dengan liar kembali" ucap Naruto sambil memegang pantat Venelana.

Venelana menuruti permintaan Naruto, tangan kirinya menggengam penis tegang yang kini sedikit tengelam oleh air. Mengocoknya dengan lembut, tak lama Venelana mengocoknya. Lalu mengarahkanya pada lubang vaginanya, dengan perlahan menurunkan pantatnya. Saat masuk setengah Venelana langsung menurunkan dengan cepat.

"Aahhh~/ugh~"

Leguh keduanya saat telah bersatu kembali, Venelana mengadah keatas saat penis itu telah memenuhi vaginanya kembali. Bergerak dengan perlahan namun pasti, kedua payudaranya bergoyang indah didepan wajah Naruto yang memejamkan matanya menikmati manjaan vagina Venelana pada penisnya.

"Aahhh~aahhh~kimochi~ahhh~"

"Penismu~memenuhi~vaginaku~aahhh"

 **Pakkk pakkk**

Suara air akibat goyangan Venelana, air dalam bathup kini telah mengelamkan penis Naruto. Sehingga saat Venelana mengoyangkan kebawah menciptakan suara tersebut. Kedua tangan Naruto mencengkram kuat pantat sintal tersebut, membuat bekas merah tercetak pada kulit putih Venelana.

Naik turunkan pantat sintalnya terus menerus, Venelana membuat air yang telah menutupi tubuh Naruto di bawah jadi terciprat kemana mana. Venelana yang merasa candu akan bibir Naruto langsung melumatnya, menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto dan menghisap dengan kuat.

"Mmmmhhh~ssllrruupp~mmmhh~"

Naruto yang menerima perlakuan itu dengan beringas, menghentakkan pinggulnya keatas dengan kuat, tanganya juga ikut menurunkan pantat Venelana agar penisnya masuk sangat dalam.

"Mmmmhhh~~~Mmmmhh~"

Dinding vagina Venelana menjepit dengan kuat penis Naruto, menandakan Venelana akan segera keluar. Pinggulnya bergerak dengan cepat karena kedua tangan Naruto ikut membantu.

"Puuaahhhh~Keluaarrrr~~~"

Setelah melepaskan ciumannya Venelana mencapai puncaknya, dadanya membungsung dengan indah hingga mengelamkan kepala Naruto. Venelana juga merasakan rahimnya terasa panas akibat semburan sperma dari Naruto, tubuhnya beberapa kali mengejang.

Tubuh Venelana langsung ambruk diatas dada Naruto dengan nafas yang memburu, dirinya benar terpuaskan batinnya. Nafas Naruto juga memburu dia telah mencapai puncak staminanya, tapi itu sabanding dengan rasa nikmat bercinta dengan ibunya.

Mereka telah melupakan bahwa akan bermain sebentar karena terbawa nafsu, bahkan air di bathup yang hampir penuh hingga meluber keluar akibat pergerakan liar tadi.

Keduanya berdiam diri tak ada yang berbicara, menikmati sisa klimaks tadi. Suara air yang gemricik karena meluber keluar dari bathup, beberapa saat Venelana mematikan kran yang berada di ujung kaki. Memutar dengan kaki kanannya ke kiri sehingga air telah berhenti, tubuh keduanya telah basah karena air di bathup yang penuh.

Venelana lalu mengambil sabun yang berada dibelakang kepala Naruto, lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. Penis Naruto masih didalam vaginanya, dengan menganggkat pantatnya untuk mengeluarkan penis tersebut.

Tubuh Venelana yang basah terlihat sangat indah, apalagi dengan payudara yang besar itu. Naruto langsung meremas payudara besar Venelana dengan lembut.

"Aahh~sayang~sudah~kita~harus~keluar~"

"Aku hanya ingin meremasnya saja Vene-chan, payudaramu membuatku gemas."

"Aahh~dasar~kita~lanjutkan~nanti~malam~saja~"

"Kamu~harus~menjengguk~Gabriel~chan~dulu~"

Naruto menyerit binggung memang kenapa dengan kekasihnya itu, apa kekasihnya sakit. Kemarin baik baik saja kok.

"Memang untuk apa aku menjengguk Gabriel-chan dia kan tidak sakit?"

"Huhh~dasar kamu itu, kemarinkan Gabriel-chan udah kamu ambil perawannya. Jadi dia pasti susah untuk berjalan, kamu harus ada disana untuk membantunya jika butuh sesuatu." Jelas Venelana.

Tentu apa yang diucapkan Venelana benar, pasti Gabriel susah berjalan karena selabut daranya telah robek. Beberapa menit telah robeknya selaput dara, vagina akan terbiasa saat penis masuk kedalam. Tapi efeknya akan terasa besok pagi, terlebih lagi jika terlalu lama bercinta saat selaput dara yang baru robek bisa membuat vagina membengkak.

Naruto terkejut akan hal tersebut, bagaimana dia bisa melupakan itu. Tentu kekasihnya akan kesakitan dan susah berjalan, terbukti saat dirinya menurunkan Gabriel di kamar mandi. Kekasihnya merasa sedikit nyeri pada vaginanya.

"Kalo begitu seharian ini aku akan menemani Gabriel-chan dan merawatnya." Ucap Naruto yang masih belum melepaskan kedua tanganya ke payudara Venelana.

Venelana yang mendengar itu tersenyum tipis sambil menikmati remasan Naruto. "Nah itu baru anak kaa-chan" ucapnya sambil mendekatkan bibirnya.

Cupp

Kedua bibir bersatu, saling melumat sama lain. Tak ada hisapan atau lainnya, hanya menempelkan dan melumat bibir lawan jenis. Kedua tangan Naruto terus meremas payudara Venelana dengan lembut.

"Mmmmhhhh~~mmhhh~"

Keduanya sangat menikmati cuiman penuh cinta ini, menyampaikan seluruh cinta lewat ciuman lembut ini. Keduanya sangat terbuai, semakin menikmati ciuman tersebut lebih lama.

"Puaahhh~nah ayo cepat kita mandi. Berbaliklah sayang." Ucap Venelana sambil berdiri agar Naruto bisa memunggunginya, tapi Naruto hanya diam saja tanpa bergerak.

Venelana menatap binggung putranya itu. "Kenapa kamu tidak berbalik Naruto-kun?" Tanyanya.

"Biarlah begini saja Vene-chan, agar aku bisa menyabunimu juga" balas Naruto sambil mendudukan tubuhnya.

"Baiklah jika itu kemauanmu Naruto-kun" Venelana kembali mendudukan badannya, kini beralasan paha Naruto.

Venelana lalu menyabuni tubuh, leher dan punggung Naruto, saat menyabuni punggungnya Venelana harus memeluk Naruto agar bisa menyabuninya karena Naruto tak mau memunggungi dirinya.

Naruto juga menyabuni Venelana setelah dirinya selesai, dengan sesekali meremas payudara Venelana. Membuat Venelana mendesah kecil, akibat remasan pada payudaranya.

Butuh waktu 12 menit lebih mereka mandi, lalu Naruto membawa keluar Venelana dengan menggendongnya bridal style dalam keadaan telanjang. Venelana merona mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu, dia merasa seperti pengantin baru.

Setelahnya Naruto memakai mengambil handuk yang ada dilemari ibunya, melilitkan dipinggangnya. Lalu Naruto memberikan ciuman dahulu sebelum keluar kamarnya, ciuman yang penuh kelembutan terjadi cukup lama. Kemudian Naruto melepaskan ciuman itu dan mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai dan keluar menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto telah berada di kamar miliknya, kamar yang didominasi warna silver, ada beberapa poster band idola Naruto tertempel pada dinding. Terdapat meja belajar dengan buku yang terjejer rapi, sebuah lemari berukuran sedang dan satu ranjang king size.

Naruto beruntung saat berjalan menuju kamarnya, tidak ada orang dilantai 2. Jika sampai ada orang bisa gawat tentunya, pastinya dirinya akan di curigai. Kenapa bisa keluar dari kamar ibunya dengan keadaan telanjang dada sambil menenteng seragam, mungkin dewi fortuna masih memihaknya.

Sekarang Naruto sedang bersiap untuk ke apartement kekasihnya, melihat kondisi Gabriel apakah baik baik saja. Dengan mengunakan kaos putih dengan tulisan New York didepannya dan menggunakan celana pendek berwarna hitam.

Naruto segera keluar dari kamar miliknya, melewati kamar milik ibunya, dirinya berhenti sebentar. Apa ibunya sudah turun kebawah atau belum, mungkin belum menggingat wanita kalo berdandang itu pasti lama. Melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuruni tangga, dan dia melihat ada Grayfia yang sedang bersih bersih.

"Ohayou Grayfia-nee" sapanya.

"Ohayou mou Naruto-sama" balas Grayfia yang menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak sambil menoleh pada Naruto.

Penampilan sederhana Naruto membuat Grayfia terbius, sungguh karisma tuan mudanya itu tak bisa luntur. Walau hanya berpakain sederhana sekalipun, tetap terlihat mempesona dimata Grayfia.

"Ayolah Grayfia-nee, hilangkan keformalanmu itu. Kamu sudah aku anggap seperti kakakku sendiri" ucap Naruto sambil duduk dimeja makan.

Memang Naruto telah menganggap Grayfia seperti kakak, dulu waktu masih kecil Naruto sering dimanja oleh Grayfia. Dulu saat Grayfia setelah pulang sekolah pasti akan kerumahnya, karena di kontrakan tak ada orang jadi ibu Grayfia menyusuhnya untuk datang kerumah Naruto. Sekalian mengajak bermain dengan Naruto, dan Grayfia dengan senang hati mengajaknya bermain.

Pada saat ibu Grayfia berkerja di rumah Naruto, Jeanne belum lahir dan masih menunggu beberapa bulan baru lahir. Grayfia juga sering membantu merawat Naruto yang saat itu masih bayi, karena Venelana yang tengah hamil besar maka pasti kesulitan untuk mengasuh bayi.

Karena itulah saat Naruto sudah mulai beranjak dewasa, dia sangat akrab dengan Grayfia. Mulai dari mau membantu Naruto belajar, hingga bermain Grayfia selalu mau menemani Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto-sama itu tak bisa terjadi" balasnya lalu melanjutkan pekerjaan.

Naruto mendengus, sambil mengambil roti bakar yang ada dimeja lalu memasukkan mulutnya. "Jeanne kemana Grayfia-nee?" Tanyanya saat tak melihat adiknya setelah menelan satu gigitan.

"Jeanne-sama bilang mau keluar" jawab Grayfia yang masih melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Apa dia tak kesekolah?"

"Bukankah itu juga berlaku untukmu Naruto-sama?" Tanya balik Grayfia.

"Huh, kalo aku kan wajar laki laki. Tak masuk sekolah itu sudah hal biasa dilakukan anak laki laki kan, seharusnya Jeanne itu tetap masuk walau sudah bebas" balas Naruto setelah menghabiskan satu roti.

"Bukan karna anda laki laki Naruto-sama, tapi karna ini memang sudah ciri khas anak remaja. Jika sudah lulus pasti banyak yang bolos sekolah" jawabnya sambil pindah tempat untuk dibersihkan.

"Ya karna Grayfia-nee sendiri sudah merasakan jadi remaja pasti taulah," ucapanya sambil berdiri dan mengambil satu roti lagi. "Aku mau keluar dulu Grayfia-nee" lanjutnya sambil melangkah pergi.

Grayfia hanya diam menatap punggung tuan mudanya itu, 'kamu akan jadi milikku Naru-chan, hati ini sudah tak kuat untuk menahan rasa cintaku padamu. Walau dengan cara kasar sekalipun, maafkan aku yang harus mengakhiri hubungan antara kakak adik kita' batin Grayfia yang terus menatap kepergian Naruto.

.

.

Bersama Naruto.

Kini Naruto telah berada dalam mobilnya, dengan warna hitam metalic dengan paintjob api dibagian samping. Sambil menunggu mobil panas, Naruto mengecek handphonenya yang memang tertinggal di laci.

Dan bisa dilihat banyak sekali panggilan tak terjawab dari kekasihnya, kekasihnya sudah bagun terlebih dahulu sebelum dia ingin kesana. Terlihat waktu panggilan tak terjawab itu pukul 08 : 47, dan sekarang sudah pukul 09 : 40. Satu jam yang lalu kekasihnya sudah menelponnya berulang ulang, setelah dirasa cukup panas mobilnya, Naruto segera melaju ke apartement kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Apartement Gabriel.

Diranjang yang lusuh dengan ceceran sperma yang hampir memenuhi ranjang itu, Gabriel dengan tubuh telanjang yang dia tutupi selimut. Menutupi tubuh indahnya, walau tak akan ada yang melihatnya tapi tetap harus dia tutupi. Dengan wajah yang cemberut, Gabriel mengerutu karena kekasihnya sulit untuk dihubungi.

Dan dirinya tak bisa berbuat apa apa, mau berjalan susah. Mengerakkan sedikit saja sudah perih pada vaginanya, padahal tadi malam tak sesakit ini. Huh, dirinya bosan tak bisa melakukan apa apa. Dengerin lagu, tapi lagi tak mood untuk dengerin lagu. Huft lalu Dirinya harus melakukan apa sekarang.

Gabriel mendengar suara langkah kaki, sudah jelas ini pasti kekasihnya. Karena Gabriel telah memberikan kunci cadangan untuk Naruto, karena dulu pernah Gabriel sakit hingga tak masuk sekolah dan sorenya Naruto langsung mendobrak masuk karena tak punya kunci.

Ceklek

Dan kini terlihatlah Naruto telah membuka pintu kamar Gabriel, membuang muka ke samping agar tak melihat ke arah Naruto berada.

Naruto yang tau bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang ngambek, hanya tertawa halus. Rasanya dirinya ingin mencubit pipi Gabriel saat ini, berjalan untuk menghampiri kekasihnya yang ada diranjang.

"Gommen ne Gabriel-chan, aku ketiduran tadi. Juga handphoneku ada dilaci mobil jadinya aku tak tau kalo kamu menelfon." Ucap Naruto sambil memegang tangan kekasihnya.

Gabriel hanya mendengus saja dan masih enggan untuk menatap Naruto. "Baiklah, akan kubuatkan sesuatu ya." Naruto memutuskan membuat makanan untuk kekasihnya. Karena Gabriel masih ngambek denganya, Naruto kembali berjalan keluar kamar Gabriel untuk memasak.

Sedangkan Gabriel sendiri entah mengapa dirinya merasa sebal, sebal karena dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dirinya malah mengacuhkan kekasihnya yang sudah datang, bukankah dirinya itu memang mengharapkan Naruto datang. Tapi sekarang kenapa malah dia acuhkan, dirinya juga sebal kepada kekasihnya yang telah membuat jenuh. Bangun tidur menelfon kekasihnya berharap kekasihnya mau datang kesini karena dirinya tak bisa berjalan, paling cuma setengah jam kan perjalan kesini justru tak ada jika kekasihnya itu ngebut.

Tapi kenyataan berkata lain, dirinya harus menunggu kekasihnya itu 1 jam setengah lebih, dan itu membuatnya jenuh dan jengkel sendiri. Menghela nafas untuk menenangkan moodnya yang kacau, dan dirinya dapat mencium aroma yang khas dari spaghetti. Pasti Naruto yang membuat itu, spaghetti instan yang dirinya simpan jika waktu lagi malas memasak, dan aromanya semakin mendekat.

Dan dapat Gabriel lihat, bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang membawa mangkuk yang jelas isinya spagetti. Dan Gabriel tau bahwa itu pasti untuk mendapatkan maafnya, dengan memberikan makanan favoritnya itu. Tapi Gabriel tak akan semudah itu memaafkan kali ini.

"Nah, saatnya sarapan. Ayo buka mulutmu Gabriel-chan" ucap Naruto yang menyodorkan spagetti dengan sumpit setelah berada disamping kekasihnya.

Walau sudah pernah mendapatkan suapan dari Naruto berulang ulang, tapi selalu saja wajah Gabriel merona jika diperlakukan seperti ini. Dengan pelan membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan suapan itu masuk dalam mulut, lalu mengunyahnya dengan pelan.

Naruto tersenyum melihat itu, berharap dia mendapatkan maaf dari kekasihnya. Naruto menyuapi Gabriel dengan telaten, tak ada pembicaraan saat acara suap suapan itu. Hanya ada keheningan, bahkan setelah Naruto selesai menyuapi kekasihnya pun tak ada percakapan sama sekali.

Kini Naruto telah kembali dari dapur setelah membersihkan mangkuk, dan duduk bersimpuh disamping ranjang kekasihnya.

"Nee Gabriel-chan, gommen ne . Maafkan aku yang telat datang kesini"

Tak ada balasan dari Gabriel, membuat Naruto merasa benar bersalah.

"Ayolah bicara Gabriel-chan, jangan buat aku sedih begini. Katakanlah sesuatu Gabriel-chan!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada dan wajah yang benar memelas. Sesuatu yang jarang dia perlihatkan.

Gabriel tak tega jika mendengar dan melihat wajah memelas kekasihnya itu. "Aku sebel sama kamu Naru, aku bosen nungguin kamu tau. Mana aku tak bisa kemana mana karena vaginaku sakit tau, dasar kamu itu kebo sukanya tidur aja iiiihh" semprot Gabriel pada Naruto.

Naruto merasa lega saat kekasihnya itu mau berbicara. "Maafkan kekasih kebomu ini ya, aku akan temenin kamu seharian ini dan aku akan penuhi permintaanmu" Ucapnya sambil duduk diranjang sambil memeluk kekasihnya.

"Janji" sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya.

Naruto mengkaitkan jarinya juga. "Iya janji "

"Baiklah aku maafkan" inilah yang Gabriel inginkan mendapatkan bisa meminta apapun pada kekasihnya, walau dirinya tak membutuhkan barang sesuatu tapi itu sudah cukup untuk meminta yang lain.

"Nee Gabriel-chan boleh aku liat vaginamu?" Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Gabriel memerah malu.

"Apa kamu akan main Naru?"

Ctakk

"Aww" gaduh Gabriel saat disentil dahinya.

"Jangan berfikiran mesum dulu, aku ingin melihat keadaanya saja. Atau memang kamu yang ingin kita bermain" ucap Naruto dengan seringainya.

Wajah Gabriel memerah malu karena itu melenceng dari pemikiranya. Menggangukan kepala sebagai jawaban, Naruto yang mendapatkan jawaban langsung menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh kekasihnya.

Lalu bergerak kebawah dan membuka paha Gabriel sedikit untuk melihat, Naruto membulatkan matanya saat melihat vagina kekasihnya itu memerah pada bagian luarnya. Menandakan vagina Gabriel sedikit bengkak.

"Sebaiknya kamu mandi air hangat ya agar sedikit reda bengkaknya" ujar Naruto lalu turun dan menggendong Gabriel bridal style dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Gabriel hanya menuruti apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya, sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya. Setelah sampai dikamar mandi, Naruto menurunkan Gabriel dengan pelan ke bathup. Lalu menyalakan air panas dan dingin bersamaan agar jadi hangat.

"Aku akan menganti sprey yang kotor dulu ya, kalo sudah selesai nanti panggil aku" ucapnya sambil mencium kening Gabriel, lalu Naruto beranjak keluar tapi ditahan tangan Gabriel.

Manaikan satu alisnya. "Ada apa Gabriel-chan?" Tanyanya.

"Apa hanya kening saja yang dapat" dengan rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya Gabriel mengatakan itu.

Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum dan menundukkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya, Gabriel menutup kedua matanya saat akan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Cupp

Keduanya berciuman dengan lembut, tak ada nafsu dalam ciuman tersebut. Hanya ciuman sekedar menghantarkan kata cinta, keduanya saling menikmati ciuman tersebut, hingga akhirnya melepaskanya.

"Arigatou Naru" ucap Gabriel dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Sama sama Hime" balasnya lalu berjalan keluar kamar mandi.

 **Skip time**

Setelah mengganti sprey yang kotor dengan yang baru, akibat permainan kemarin malam yang penuh gairah. Gabriel juga telah selesai mandinya, Naruto harus menahan hasratnya saat melihat kemolekan tubuh Gabriel karena basah terkena air. Lalu keduanya memutuskan istirahat, sebenarnya Narutolah yang benar butuh istirahat. Karena tadi pagi bermain cukup lama dengan ibunya, dan mereka tertidur hingga pukul 14 : 09. Menandakan waktu hampir menjelang sore.

Kelopak mata Gabriel perlahan terbuka, karena merasa tubuhnya cukup beristirahat. Menoleh kesamping kearah kekasihnya yang masih tertidur itu, Gabriel memeluk kekasihnya dengan tubuh telanjangnya. Karena selesai mandi Gabriel enggan pakai baju kembali dan merasa nyaman dengan telanjang.

Gabriel juga merasakan vaginanya sudah membaik, tak merasakan nyeri seperti tadi pagi. Mungkin bermain kembali tak masalah, menginggat kekasihnya itu menahan hasratnya saat melihat tubuh telanjangnya.

Tangan kanan halus Gabriel menyusup kedalam celana Naruto, setelah menemukan apa yang dicari. Langsung saja membelainya dengan lembut, membuat Naruto yang masih tertidur mendesis.

Setelah beberapa saat penis Naruto telah tegang, dengan perlahan Gabriel mengocoknya. Merasa susah karena ada celana yang menempel, Gabriel mendudukan tubuhnya. Dan membuka celana pendek kekasihnya lalu menurunkan celana dalamnya sekalian, mengocok kembali saat penis yang tegang itu telah bebas.

"Sshhh~"

Naruto terus mendesis dengan mata terpejam, Gabriel yang sudah tak tahan ingin merasakan penis kekasihnya itu langsung mengulumnya. Membuat Naruto semakin mendesis, menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan tempo teratur. Gabriel menikmati apa yang dilakukannya.

Naruto merasa sesuatu yang hangat sedang terpusat pada penisnya itu, dengan perlahan membuka matanya. Dirinya bisa melihat kekasihnya itu sedang mengulum penisnya dengan nikmat, membuatnya tak bisa untuk tidak mendesah.

"Sshhh~terus~Gabriel~chan~aahhhh~"

Gabriel yang melihat kekasihnya sudah bangun itu, semakin mengulum penis Naruto. Mengerakkan lidahnya untuk mejilati kepala penis kekasihnya, untuk membuat Naruto semakin kenikmatan.

"Aahhh~kamu~semakin~hebat~memanjakanya"

"Gunakan payudaramu Hime" pinta Naruto.

Gabriel melepaskan kulumanya, lalu menganti dengan payudara besarnya. Menghimpit penis kekasihnya hingga tengelam dan menyisakan kepalanya saja, mengulum kembali sambil menaik turunkan payudara besarnya.

"Ahhhh~ahhh~sshhh~"

Naruto benar menikmati manjaan pada penisnya, walau tak sehebar ibunya tapi ini tetap nikmat. Bibir manis Gabriel memberikan rasa nikmat yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

Gabriel yang merasa bahwa penis kekasihnya akan segera keluar, semakin mengulumnya dengan cepat. Untuk segera mengeluarkan sperma panas yang membuatnya merasa ketagihan, kepala penis semakin membesar berada dalam mulutnya.

"Ahhh~aku~akan~keluar~"

"Keluuaaarrrr"

 **Crooooot**

Naruto mengeluarkan spermanya dengan deras, membuat Gabriel kesusahan menelannya. Terbukti banyak yang meluber keluar dari sela bibirnya, menelan sisa yang ada dalam mulutnya.

"Mmmhh~puaahhh~spermamu sangat enak Naru" setelah melepaskan kulumanya Gabriel menjilati sperma yang jatuh di batang penis Naruto.

"Kulumanmu juga Gabriel-chan, aku tak tau jika kekasihku sekarang ini sangat mesum" Wajah Gabriel memerah mendapatkan pujian vulgar itu.

"Kemarikan vaginamu Hime, biarkan aku memberikan kenikatan juga padamu" Gabriel hanya menuruti permintaan kekasihnya, kini posisi keduanya 69. Naruto yang telah disuguhi vagina yang indah itu langsung menjilatinya dengan perlahan.

"Aahhhhhh~"

Desah Gabriel saat lidah Naruto telah menempel divaginanya, menjilati dengan teratur sambil meremas pantat kekasihnya. Gabriel sendiri langsung mengulum kembali penis kekasihnya, keduanya saling memuaskan satu sama lain.

Saling menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan pada kelamin masing masing lawan, saling memberikan kenikmatan dunia yang hanya bisa dilakukan dengan cara seperti itu.

Tangan Gabriel memainkan telur Naruto dengan lembut, kepalanya terus naik turun kebawah. Lidahnya juga terus bermain dengan lihai, nafsunya semakin naik saat meraskan clitorisnya sedang dimainkan.

Pantat Gabriel bergoyang kesana kemari karena mendapatkan kenimatan pada vaginanya, jika tak Naruto pengang pasti akan kemana mana. Naruto juga menikmati jilatan yang dilakukanya, aroma vagina kekasihnya sungguh membuatnya ketagihan. Vagina Gabriel terus mengeluarkan pelumas cinta, menandakan bahwa akan segera keluar.

Keduanya merasakan sebentar lagi akan mencapai puncaknya, menambahkan tempo rangsangan agar segera mendapatkan klimaksnya.

"Mmmmmmhh~"

 **Crooooot**

Saling mengeluarkan cairan masing masing dan ditelan dengan nikmat oleh keduanya, menikmati cairan dari pasangan membuat gairah semakin membuncah.

Naruto langsung menyampingkan tubuh Gabriel, lalu merangkak menuju wajah kekasihnya dan mencium bibir ranum itu dengan nafsu.

"Mmmhhh~mmmhhh~"

Keduanya berciuman dengan penuh nafsu, Gabriel mengkalungkan kedua tanganya keleher Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, Naruto sendiri sedang memposisikan penisnya di vagina kekasihnya.

"Aahhh~mmmhhh~"

Dengan dorongan sedikit keras penis Naruto telah masuk, mengerakkan dengan pelan. Maju mundur terus berulang ulang, memberikan kenikmatan saat bergesekan pada dinding vagina Gabriel.

"Mmmmhh~mmmhhhh~ahhhh~mmmhhh~"

Kedua tangan Naruto meremas payudara besar Gabriel dengan gemas, memilin puting yang tegang memberikan kenikmatan pada kekasihnya. Gabriel menikmati apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya dengan mata terpejam, kenikmatan ini membuatnya ingin terus mendapatkanya.

"Puaahhh~ahhhh~yahh~terus~Naru~ahhh~"

Setelah bibir, kini giliran payudara kekasihnya yang menjadi incaran Naruto. Menghisapnya dengan kuat, seolah mengingginkan sesuatu yang keluar dari dalam payudara Gabriel.

"Aahh~aahh~yahhh~hisap~sayang~hisap~ terus~"

Sambil menikmati hisapan pada payudara kanannya, Gabriel mengeratkan kedua kakinya untuk membuat penis Naruto semakin dalam masuk vaginanya.

 **Plaakk plaaakk**

Suara yang menjadi ciri khas saat bercinta, terdengar nyaring saat gerakan pinggul semakin cepat. Keduanya benar benar telah dikuasai oleh nafsu, membuat semakin beringas gerakan pinggul Naruto.

"Aahhh~sebentar~lagi~aahhh~"

Gabriel merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara saat bercinta, gelombang nikmat yang akan meledak dalam perutnya. Akibat gempuran cepat kekasihnya itu, membuat tubuhnya akan mendapatkan puncaknya.

Naruto telah puas di payudara kanan kini pindah kepayudara kiri, menghisapnya dengan kuat pula agar kekasihnya segera mendapatkan klimaksnya.

"Aahhhhhhh~~keluuuaaarrrr~"

Tubuh Gabriel melengkung dengan indah seperti janur kuning, membuat kepala Naruto tengelam di payudaranya. Meremas surai pirang yang masih menghisap payudaranya dan masih pula mengerakkan pinggulnya divaginanya.

Naruto terus mengerakkan pinggulnya untuk mendapatkan klimaksnya, menghentak dengan kuat hingga menyentuh pintu rahim Gabriel. Hentakan kuat terus dia lakukan, membuat tubuh Gabriel ikut terhentak pula.

"Aahhhh~aahhh~aku~akan~keluar~lagi~"

Gabriel meraskan akan kembali keluar, karena hentakan tanpa jeda dari Naruto. Membuatnya akan kembali mendapatkan klimaksnya.

Naruto tak dapat membendung lagi rasa nikmat yang akan meledak, semakin mengehentakkan pinggilnya agar mencapai klimaks.

"Aahhhhhhhhh"

 **Crooooott**

Keduanya klimaks secara bersama, dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat saat mendapatkan klimaksnya. Rahim Gabriel terisi penuh oleh sperma, membuat rasa hangat pada perutnya. Naruto masih setia menyusu pada Gabriel, membuat yang punya mendesah kecil.

"Aahhh~Naru~istirahat~sebentar~" pinta Gabriel.

Naruto yang mendengar permintaan kekasihnya itu melepaskan hisapannya, dan memandangi wajah Gabriel yang memerah dengan mata sayunya.

"Tubuhmu membuatku bergairah Gabriel-chan, apalagi payudaramu" ucapnya sambil meremas kedua payudara Gabriel.

Gabriel hanya bisa mendesah. "Aahhh~dasar kamunya saja yang mesum~aahh~"

"Hehehe~aku hisap lagi ya"

"Terserah kamu Naru, aku adalah milikmu"

Naruto langsung saja menghisap setelah mendapatkan ijin, menghisap dengan lembut agar gairah Gabriel naik. Dengan perlahan pula, Naruto menggoyangkan pinggulnya, membuat Gabriel mendesah.

"Aahhh~aahhh~aahhh~Naruuu~"

Naruto terus mengerakkan dengan tempo teratur, menikmati gesekan yang terjadi didalam vagina kekasihnya. Gabriel hanya bisa mendesah sambil meremas surai kekasihnya, mengeratkan kedua kakinya pula agar penis Naruto semakin masuk kedalam.

"Aahh~aahhh~Naruuu~chuuu~"

Bibir Gabriel merutu dengan mengoda, membuat Naruto melepaskan hisapanya dan langsung melumat bibir ranum kekasihnya. Keduany saling menimati percintaan mereka, lidah yang saling bertautan didalam mulut Gabriel.

Saling menukar saliva dan menegguk saliva yang diberikan oleh pasangan, tak ada rasa jijik sama sekali saat menerima saliva tersebut, yang ada malah membuat mereka saling bergairah.

"Mmmhhh~mmmhhh~"

Meningkatkan ritme gerakan pinggulnya, kedua tangan Naruto mulai menjamah payudara kekasihnya. Meremas dengan kuat, membuat Gabriel mendesah tertahan disela ciuman mereka.

"Mmmhhh~mmmhhhhh~"

"Puaaahhhh~aahhh~kimochi~aahhh~"

Keduanya saling mendesah, pertanda meniknati percintaan yang mereka lakukan. Naruto terus mengoyangka pinggulnya, beberapa saat merasa bosan dengan gaya seperti itu Naruto menghentikan gerakanya.

Gabriel mendesah kecewa saat kekasihnya berhenti. "Kenapa Naru?"

Naruto tak menjawab, dirinya lansung mendekap tubuh kekasihnya dengan kuat. Lalu turun dari ranjang, dan mengerakkan pinggulnya kembali. Gabriel yang diperlakukan seperti ith hanya mengeratkan tubuhnya agar tak jatuh, dirinya menikmati apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya.

"Aahhh~ikkeehh~ikkehh~kimochii~"

Desahan Gabriel yang terdengar seperti orang yang lama tak bercinta, Naruto yang mendengar desahan seperti itu langsung mengenjot dengan cepat. Gesekan penis dan dinding vagina terus memberikan kenikmatan yang menajalar pada tubuh keduanya.

Keduanya dapat merasakan bahwa penis dan vagina berkedut, menandakan akan segera keluar. Gabriel sendiri bahkan mencakar punggung kekasihnya, karena mendapatkan kenikmatan yang tiada tara ini. Naruto semakin begerak dengan cepat, saat penisnya di jepit dengan kuat oleh dinding vagina Gabriel.

"Aahhhhhhhhhhhh~"

 **Crooooooott**

Kembali keduanya saling mengeluarkan cairan masing masing, membuat vagina Gabriel basah dan penuh akan sperma. Tubuh keduanya sama bergetar saat mencapai puncaknya, menandakan nikmatnya percintaan mereka. Naruto pun merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang dengan Gabriel diatas tubuhnya.

"Hahhh~haahh~"

Nafas keduanya sangat memburu seperti maling yang berhasil kabur dari kejaran polisi, dengan dada yang naik turun mereka mengatur nafas. Mereka benar menikmati seks yang telah mereka lakukan, terbukti wajah yang menyiratkan kenikmatan dan kebahagiaan.

"Nee, Gabriel-chan jika kamu hamil apa kamu mau kita langsung menikah?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah membaik nafasnya.

Gabriel memerah malu saat mendengar kata menikah itu, tentunya itu impiannya untuk terus bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya.

"Tentu aku mau bakka, menikah dengan orang yang kucintai dan mempunyai keluarga kecil kita nanti" jawab Gabriel sambil mengelamkan pada dada kekasihnya menyembunyikan wajar merahnya.

"Hehehe, aku senang mendengarnya. Nah bagaimana kalo kita lanjutkan lagi agar kamu cepat hamil dan kita cepat menikah" ucapan Naruto membuat wajah Gabriel semakin memerah.

"Lakukankah Naru, jika itu bisa membuatku terus bersamamu" balas Gabriel yang pasrah akan dilakukan apa oleh kekasihnya lagi pula dirinya juga menikmatinya pula jadi tak masalah.

Naruto menyinggung senyum cerah. "Bersiaplah Hime, mungkin kamu tak akan bisa berjalan kembali nanti" ujar Naruto membalikkan posisinya sehingga dirinya menindih Gabriel.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc itu penyakit.**

 **Ya ketemu lagi, bagaimana hot apa tidak diatas tadi. Aku sudah memperlihatkan juga adik Naruto, bagaimana menurut kalian. Hahahaha entah mengapa aku merasa senang saat tebakan kalian banyak yang salah dan mengarah ke Asia, jujur aku memang kepikiran antara pake Asia atau Ravel untuk adik Naruto. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kurang aja jika pake mereka jadinya aku ganti saja dengan Jeanne.**

 **Nah sekarang tinggal tebak aja apa yang direncanakan Jeanne dan siapa bibi dari Naruto Hehehehe. Yah aku rasa akan ada yang benar tebakan kalian nanti. Hmm? Tapi aku tunggu aja apa ada yang benar atau tidak tebakan kalian itu.**

 **Aku juga sudah menduga bahwa bakal banyak yang review jika itu fic lemon HAHAHA. Oke mungkin aku akan update dalam waktu yang cukup lama, gara gara aku buat fic ini aku melupakan ficku yang satunya sialan bener fic lemon, membuatku melupakan ficku yang satunya.**

 **Dan ya bagian ini aku akhiri dulu, biar kedepannya bisa full lemon lagi nantinya. Jadi jangan salahkan saya ya hehehe.**

 **See next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto and Highschool Dxd Ichiei Ishibumi.**

.

.

 **Aku ingatkan kembali fic ini banyak mengandung lemonnya, yang berarti asem kecut rasanya saat baca. Jadi usahakan saat baca, ditempat sepi, sendirian, dan siapkan tisu buat jaga jaga. Dan satu lagi tanganya dijaga ya jangan sampai ke bawah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baiklah aku persembahkan chapter ke tiga untuk kalian para reader mesum.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya :**

"Lakukankah Naru, jika itu bisa membuatku terus bersamamu" balas Gabriel yang pasrah akan dilakukan apa oleh kekasihnya, lagi pula dirinya juga menikmatinya jadi tak masalah.

Naruto menyinggung senyum cerah. "Bersiaplah Hime, mungkin kamu tak akan bisa berjalan kembali nanti" ujar Naruto membalikkan posisinya sehingga dirinya menindih Gabriel.

Naruto langsung meyusupkan kepalanya keleher Gabriel, memberikan bekas merah kembali. Walau masih ada bekas merah yang kemarin, tapi Naruto melakukan itu agar kekasihnya kembali bergairah.

"Aaahhkk~aahhh~"

Gabriel mendesah menerima perlakuan kekasihnya, kedua tanganya meremas surai pirang kekasihnya yang terus memberikan kissmark pada lehernya. Dan itu membuat birahinya terus naik bergejolak, apalagi kedua payudaranya diremas dan putingnya dimainkan pula oleh Naruto.

Gabriel yang tak tahan akan nafsunya, menggeratkan kedua kakinya kepinggul Naruto. Lalu mendorong pinggulnya sendiri, membuat gesekan terjadi didalam vaginanya. Walau agak susah, tapi Gabriel terus mengerakkan pinggulnya untuk menikmati gesekan yang terjadi.

"Aahh~Naruu~gerakkan~juga~pinggulmu~aahh~"

Pinta Gabriel disertai desahan, Naruto sendiri masih memberikan kissmark pada leher putih kekasihnya itu. Setelah puas Naruto langsung turun menuju payudara kesukaanya, melumat payudara kanan Gabriel sambil ikut mengerakan pinggulnya dengan pelan memenuhi permintaan kekasihnya.

"Yahh~Naruu~gerakan~terus~aahh~"

Gabriel menikmati gerakan yang dilakukan Naruto, lumatan pada payudaranya juga membuat dirinya melayang layang. Gabriel terus mendesah dengan erotis, walau belum dengan gerakan cepat. Tapi itu sungguh membuatnya merasa ke enakan, kedua tangannya meremas surai kekasihnya menyalurkan kenikmatan yang dia rasakan.

Naruto kini menaikan tempo gerakannya, lumatan pada payudara kekasihnya kini diganti menghisap dengan kuat, membuat Naruto bisa mendengar desahan keras kekasihnya. Dan itu membuatnya semakin semangat untuk menghisap payudara kesukaanya, pinggulnya terus bergerak menikmati dinding vagina kekasihnya.

"Aahhh~aahhh~yaahhhh~aahhh~"

Gabriel terlihat sangat menikmati percintaan tersebut, terbukti dengan mata yang terpejam. Wajah yang mendongak keatas, desahan yang erotis terus keluar membuat Naruto semakin beringas mengerakkan pinggulnya.

 **Plaakk plaak plaak**

Suara benturan dua kulit saat Naruto mengerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat, desahan Gabriel semakin menjadi saat menerima perlakuan tersebut. Setiap penis Naruto masuk membuat Gabriel ke enakan, karena kepala penis Naruto terus menyentuh pintu rahimnya.

"Aahhh~yaahh~terus~aahh~nikmat~"

Gabriel benar merasa kenikmatan yang terus menjalar ketubuhnya, penis kekasihnya membuatnya ketagihan akan seks. Apa lagi dengan ukuran yang besar dan juga stamina kekasihnya yang seperti monster itu membuatnya dapat meraskan nikmatnya bercinta dengan lama.

Naruto bergerak dengan cepat dan teratur, dan itu memberikan keduanya kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Puas dengan payudara kanan, Naruto langsung melahap payudara kiri kekasihnya. Menghisapnya dengan kuat seolah mengingginkan sesuatu keluar dari payudara tersebut.

"Aahhh~aku~akan~keluarr~~"

Gabriel mendesah dengan mata yang masih terpejam menikmati goyangan kekasihnya, kedua kakinya mengerat pada pinggul Naruto dan pinggulnya sendiri ikut bergerak agar mencapai puncaknya.

Naruto sendiri dapat merasakan bahwa vagina kekasihnya semakin menyempit, menjepit dengan kuat. Dinding vagina kekasihnya sangat kuat menjepit penisnya yang berada didalam, dan itu membuatnya tak tahan pula untuk segera keluar.

Dengan gerakan semakin cepat Naruto mengejar puncaknya, sesuatu yang sangat ditunggu saat bercinta. Kenikmatan yang hanya didapatkan saat bercinta itulah orgasme, dengan hentakan kuat Naruto menumpahkan spermanya.

"Aahhhh~aahhh~keeluuuaaaarrrrr"

 **Crooooooot**

Keduanya mencapai orgasme bersamaan, membuat vagina Gabriel sangat hangat karena dua cairan yang tumpah. Belum lagi sperma yang dikeluarkan Naruto juga banyak, dan itu benar membuat perut Gabriel terasa penuh.

"Haahh~hahhh~haahhh~"

Deru nafas yang memburu, akibat percintaan yang cukup lama itu telah menguras banyak tenaga kedua insan yang sedang bermadu cinta dengan nikmat.

Naruto kini melepaskan hisapannya pada payudara kekasihnya, lalu menyampingkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Gabriel. Sehingga penisnya keluar dari tempat yang memberikan kenikmatan dunia, terlihat setelah penis Naruto keluar.

Lelehan sperma keluar perlahan dari vagina Gabriel, karena banyak yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. Keduanya saling pandang sambil mengatur nafas mereka, tersenyum puas terukir dibibir keduanya. Sebuah tanda bahwa percintaan tadi sangat nikmat, lalu tangan Naruto terulur menyentuh belakang kepala Gabriel sambil memajukan kepalanya.

Cup

Kedua bibir saling bertemu, Gabriel sangat menikmati ciuman tersebut. Ciuman pelan dan lembut yang mereka lakukan itu terjadi sangat lama, karena tak ada hisapan atau lumatan sama sekali sehingga membuat ciuman tersebut terjadi sangat lama. Lalu keduanya melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

"Puaahhh"

 **Kruuuyuuuk**

Baru beberapa saat terlepas dua bibir itu, terdengar suara perut yang berdemo. Membuat keduanya terkikik geli, karena mendengar hal tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kita harus makanan dulu Naru" Gabriel sambil bangun dan duduk dipinggir ranjang.

"Yah sepertinya begitu Gabriel-chan, lagi pula ini sudah sore. Kita melewatkan jam makan siang" ucap Naruto yang masih tiduran. "Apa kamu ingin aku pesankan makanan, biar tidak repot memasak" tawar Naruto pada kekasihnya.

Gabriel mengeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. "Tidak usah, sebagai calon istri yang baik. Aku harus bisa menyiapkan makanan untuk suamiku" ujarnya sambil menundukan kepalanya saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengar kalimat kekasihnya itu. "Baiklah calon istriku yang cantik, tolong masakan makanan yang paling enak." Balas Naruto. "Kalo begitu aku akan keluar beli bahanya ya, karena stoknya sudah habis tadi saat aku masak" lanjutnya sambil bangun lalu memakai celana dan kaosnya.

Naruto pun berjalan keluar kamar kekasihnya untuk membeli persediaan, dan Gabriel sendiri masih menundukan kepalanya dengan wajah yang masih merona. Beberapa saat Gabriel pun beranjak ke arah daput dengan telanjang, lagi pula nanti juga akan bercinta kembali. Jadi untuk apa pakai pakaian, nanti juga dilepas saat bercinta.

Gabriel telah sampai didapur kecilnya, mencari apron lalu memakainya. Dirinya bersiap untuk memasak nasi, agar nanti tidak menunggu lama saat memasak.

 **.**

 **Skip time**

 **.**

Setengah jam lebih waktu yang Naruto butuhkan untuk berbelanja dan kembali lagi keapartement kekasihnya, kebetulan supermarket memang tak jauh dari apartement Gabriel jadi tak perlu naik mobil. Hanya perlu berjalan kaki beberapa menit telah sampai, dan kini Naruto telah berada didepan pintu masuk apartement Gabriel.

Membuka pintu dengan satu kantung kresek penuh belanjaan, Naruto langsung masuk kedalam. Tujuaanya dapur agar kekasihnya dapat memasak bahan yang dibelikannya, semua belanjaan ini dengan uang Naruto. Memang kadang Naruto yang membelikan belanjaan kekasihnya, dulu Gabriel ingin bekerja paruh waktu. Beruntung saat itu sudah jadi kekasihnya, jadi Naruto yang memenuhi kebutuhan belanja tersebut.

Walau Gabriel menolak, tapi tak Naruto hiraukan. Dengan alasan bahwa Gabriel cukup belajar saja, tak perlu bekerja. Karena takutnya nanti akan mempengaruhi nilai Gabriel, walau Naruto ragu hal tersebut akan mempengaruhi nilai kekasihnya yang terlampau bagus itu.

Kini Naruto telah sampai didapur, dan dia melihat kekasihnya sedang mengambil nasi yang membelakanginya. Dengan telanjang dan hanya memakai apron putih, Naruto harus menengguk ludahnya dengan kasar melihat hal tersebut.

Gabriel terlihat sangat sexy dan mengoda, tentu itu membuat penisnya tegang seketika. Dan dengan perlahan Naruto mendekati kekasihnya, lalu memeluk tubuh sexy Gabriel dengan kresek yang masih dia pegang ditangan kanannya.

Gabriel sedikir terkejut saat ada yang memeluknya dari belakang, tapi saat menoleh dan menemukan wajah kekasihnya itu membuatnya tersenyum.

"Kamu baru sampai Naru, kok aku nggak tau waktu kamu masuk?" Ucapnya yang masih melanjutkan kegiatanya, yaitu mengambil nasi.

Naruto tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya itu, tapi justru semakin mendekap tubuh kekasihnya. Dan kepalanya menghirup aroma Gabriel dileher yang putih, perlakuan Naruto tentu membuat Gabriel sedikit mengeliat.

"Na-Naru aku sedang menyiapkan nasi buat kita" Gabriel meminta untuk Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya, tangannya tak menghalangi atau berusaha untuk menjauhkan Naruto agar tidak berlaku lebih.

"Kamu tau Gabriel-chan, sepertinya aku sudah menemukan makanan yang aku inginkan" ucapnya sambil meremas kedua payudara Gabriel dari belakang, kedua tangannya kini memang telah bebas sehingga bisa meremas dua payudara Gabriel. Tangan kiri Naruto menyibakan rambut Gabriel ke kiri, setelahnya Naruto langsung mencium tengkuk Gabriel.

"Dasar kamu mesum Naru-aahhh"

Ucap Gabriel dengan akhiran desahan, karena kedua payudaranya diremas agak kuat. Dan itu tentu membuat birahinya naik kembali.

Naruto yang berada dibelakang masih terus meremas payudara kesukaanya itu. "Kamu bilang aku mesum, tapi kamu sendiri yang masak dengan memakai apron. Dan memperlihatkan tubuh indahmu saat ini, bagaimana mungkin aku mensia-siakan makanan yang sangat istimewa ini Gabriel-chan" Naruto berujar sambil meniup telinga kekasihnya, kedua tanganya kini telah masuk kedalam apron dan langsung memlintir putingnya.

"Aahhkk~"

Desah Gabriel saat putingnya di pilin dengan lembut, memberikan sebuah sengatan kejut dalam seluruh tubuhnya. Gabriel tak memungkiri jika itu salahnya yang hanya memakai apron, sehingga membangunkan singa yang kelapar ini.

Kedua tangan Naruto terus meremas payudara kesukaanya dengan sedikit lebih kuat, sehingga membuat Gabriel terus mendesah akibat perlakuan itu.

"Aakhh~aahh~"

Gabriel menikmati perlakuan kekasihnya, suara desahan terus keluar dari mulutnya. Rangsangan yang diberikan, membuat vaginanya terasa basah. Cairan cinta perlahan keluar, sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kamu terlihat sangat menikmatinya ne Gabriel-chan?" Goda Naruto saat melihat wajah kekasihnya yang menikmati remasannya dengan mata terpejam, Gabriel tak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tapi rona merah terlihat jelas dikedua pipinya, Gabriel sedikit malu akan pertanyaan Naruto tadi.

Menolehkan wajah Gabriel ke arahnya dan langsung melumat bibir ranumnya, tangan kiri yang digunakan untuk menolehkan wajah Gabriel. Kini menuju kebawah, menyusup kedalam vagina Gabriel yang tertutupi apron bagian bawah.

"Mmmhh~mmmhhh~mmhhhh~"

Keduanya saling berciuman dengan sedikit kasar, karena gairah yang telah bangit dengan mengembu embu tadi. Gabriel membalas lumatan yang Naruto lakukan, kadang pula dirinya sedikit mendesah karena vaginanya dimainkan oleh dua jari Naruto.

"Mmhh~aahh~mmhhhh~"

Lumatan itu kini semakin agresif, karena Naruto telah mengerakan jarinya keluar masuk dalam vagina kekasihnya. Dan Gabriel lah yang memulai melumat dengan agresif setelah mendapatkan perlakuan tersebut, kocokan dengan tempo yang teratur divaginanya membuat birahinya terus naik.

"Puuuaaahhh~aahh~yahh~terus~Naruu~"

Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya, tapi langsung menjilati pundak dan leher Gabriel. Naruto terus memberikan rangsangan pada Gabriel, tanganya terus memilin puting Gabriel yang tegang dengan sedikit keras dan tangan lainnya mengaduk aduk vagina yang telah basah karena cairan cinta.

"Aahhhh~aahhh~ahhh~"

Gabriel sangat menikmati yang dilakukan Naruto, meremas surai kekasihnya untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang dia rasakan ini. Tangan Naruto tak hanya keluar masuk divaginanya tapi juga bergerak kesamping, dan itu memberikan kenikmatan untuknya.

"Aahhh~sebentar~lagi~yah~seperti~itu~"

Vagina Gabriel semakin menjepit jari Naruto yang sedang mengaduk aduk itu, cairan cinta terus merembes keluar dari vagina Gabriel. Membuat tangan dan jari Naruto sangat basah, dan itu mempermudah gerak jari Naruto semakin cepat.

"Aahhh~aahhh~aahhhh~"

"Keellluuuaaaaarrrrrr"

Teriak Gabriel saat mendapatkan puncaknya, tubuhnya beberapa kali bergetar dan dengan deras jari Naruto tersiram cairan hangat. Kedua kakinya terasa sangat lemas saat mendapatkan puncak kenikmatanya, beruntung Naruto langsung mendekapnya jadi tak membuat tubuh Gabriel jatuh.

"Uuhh"

Leguh Gabriel saat Naruto telah mencabut dua jarinya, dan dengan sengaja Naruto memperlihatkan jarinya yang basah didepan wajah Gabriel. Tentu wajah Gabriel merona merah pekat saat melihat itu, dia tau jari kekasihnya basah karena cairan cintanya.

"Kamu keluar sangat banyak ne Gabriel-chan, dan ini menandakan kamu sangat mesum" ucap Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

Wajah Gabriel semakin merona mendengar perkataan Naruto. "I-itu tidak benar!" Elak Gabriel sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Naruto hanya terkekeh kecil, lalu tanganya menurunkan resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan penisnya yang telah tegang dari tadi.

Gabriel dapat merasakan, bahwa penis kekasihnya menempel dipantatnya. "Na-Naru aku harus memasak dahulu" ucap Gabriel.

Bukannya tak mau bercinta dengan kekasihnya, tapi dirinya harus memasak untuk kekasihnya dan dirinya yang kelaparan. Walau memang tak terlalu lapar, tapi karena perut sudah meminta diisi ya dipenuhi.

Naruto dengan perlahan mengesekan penisnya dibelahan pantat Gabriel. "Aku akan memakanmu terlebih dahulu Gabriel-chan, apa kamu tak kasihan padaku." Ucap Naruto yang terus mengesekkan penisnya. "Kamu kan udah dapat makananmu, sekarang gantian aku dapat makananku" lanjutnya.

Gabriel merasa tak tega, karena dia telah dipuaskan. Dan sekarang penis kekasihnya sedang tersiksa jika tak dilemaskan, lagi pula ini juga salahnya.

"Baiklah Naru" jawab Gabriel sambil menoleh kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang telah mendapatkan jawaban kekasihnya itu, lalu menarik sedikit mundur pantat Gabriel dan membuatnya bertumpu pada pingiran dapur. Naruto juga sedikit mundur kebelakang, mengunakan tangan kiri untuk menuntut penisnya masuk kedalam vagina Gabriel. Dirasa tepat didepan lubang kenikmatan milik kekasihnya, dengan perlahan Naruto mendorong kedepan, kedua tanganya memegang pinggul kekasihnya.

"Aahhhh~"

Leguh Gabriel saat merasakan penis kekasihnya yang memulai memasuki vaginanya, Gabriel memejamkan matanya merasakan vaginanya terasa sesak. Walau sudah di masuki berkali kali oleh Naruto tetap terasa sesak, baru setengah yang masuk Gabriel merasakan kenikmatan divaginanya.

"Aahhh/ughh"

Leguh keduanya saat penis besar itu telah tertelan sepenuhnya didalam vagina yang masih sempit, kenikmatan menjalar dengan cepat saat penis telah masuk sepenuhnya.

Dengan pelan Naruto menarik penisnya, hingga tersisa setengah didalam dan mendorongnya kembali. Naruto terus melakukan itu berulang ulang dengan tempo pelan, menikmati jepitan vagina kekasihnya untuk waktu yang lama.

"Aahhh~aahhh~"

Gabriel mendesah kecil saat menerima dorongan tersebut, kedua tanganya sedikit meremas pinggiran dapur yang menjadi tumpuanya. Seolah menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang diterimanya itu, walau dengan pelan tapi itu tetap nikmat, apalagi saat masuk terus menyentuh pintu rahimnya.

"Aahhhh~aahh~"

"Lebih~aahh~lebih~cepat~aahhh~Naruu~" pinta Gabriel dengan sedikit menoleh kebelakang.

Tangan kanan Naruto merayap kedepan untuk mencapai payudara yang terpantul akibat goyanganya. "Uhh~kamu~benar~ne~mesum~ Gabriel-chan" desahnya sambil meremas payudara yang digenggamannya dan menaikan tempo gerakanya.

"Aahhh~aahhh~itu~karena~penismu~sangat~ nikmat~Naruu~aahhh~yahhh~" desah Gabriel semakin menjadi saat Naruto menaikan temponya.

"Apa~ahh~segitu~nikmatnya~uuhh~penisku~" tangannya terus meremas payudara Gabriel dengan sedikit kuat, sambil menikmati dinding vagina kekasihnya.

"Yahh~sangat~nikmat~ahh~lagi~lagi~aah~"

Pinggul Naruto terus bergerak dengan cepat, merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara tersebut. Vagina Gabriel terus menjepit saat penisnya masuk kedalam, dan saat ditarik keluar semakin menjepit dengan kuat seolah tak ingin melepaskanya.

Keduanya menikmati percintaan tersebut dengan mata terpejam, tak ada yang dibisa diungkapkan saat meraskan kenikmatan bercinta tersebut. Hanya suara desahan yang terus keluar dari keduanya, menjadikan suasana dapur menjadi erotis karena percintaan tersebut.

"Aahhh~ahhh~ikkeh~ikeehh~kimochii~"

Gabriel dapat merasakan bahwa penis didalam vaginanya semakin membesar dan membuat vaginanya terasa sangat sesak, tapi itu tak mengurangi rasa nikmat yang dirasakanya.

Genjotan Naruto semakin cepat, karena sebentar lagi dirinya akan keluar. Kekasihnya juga sebentar lagi akan keluar, dapat Naruto rasakan jepitan dinding vagina kekasihnya semakin kuat. Jika diibaratkan sebuat tangan, penis Naruto telah digenggam dan tak akan dapat terlepas. Tanganya kini berpindah dipinggang Gabriel agar lebih mudah bergerak dengan cepat.

"Aahhhhhh~~keluuaaarrrrrrr"

"Guhhhhh~"

 **Crooooott**

Dengan hentakan kuat Naruto menyemburkan spermanya kedalam rahimnya kekasihnya, bersamaan itu pula Gabriel mencapai klimaksnya. Tubuh keduanya saling bergetar, dada Gabriel membungsung dengan indah kedepan karena hentakan kuat saat terakhir.

"Haahh~haahh~" deru nafas Gabriel yang memburu setelah klimaksnya tersebut, kedua tanganya sangat lemas rasanya tak kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya.

Naruto langsung memeluk tubuh kekasihnya, saat melihat Gabriel seperti tak kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Menegakan tubuh kekasihnya, sehingga menubruk dada bidangnya.

Menaruh kepalanya berada dipundak kekasihnya yang berada dibelakang, kedua tanganya memegang tangan kekasihnya yang ada di perutnya. Penis kekasihnya masih berada didalam, dengan keadaan masih tegang.

"Naru penismu masih tegang" ucap Gabriel sambil menoleh kearah wajah kekasihnya.

"Hm, tentu Gabriel-chan. Satu permainan belum cukup untuk menidurkanya" jawab Naruto ikut memandang wajah Gabriel sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi aku harus memasak Naruu, apa kamu tidak lapar?"

"Satu kali lagi ya, nanti kamu boleh lanjutkan untuk memasak" pinta Naruto.

Gabriel merasa tak punya pilihan selain memenuhi permintaan kekasihnya itu, menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Naruto yang telah mendapatkan jawaban dari kekasihnya, mengeluarkan penisnya yang masih tegang.

"Uuhhh~" leguh Gabriel saat penis Naruto terlepas dari vaginanya, beberapa tetes sperma keluar dari vagina Gabriel, menandakan banyaknya sperma yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto.

Membalikan tubuh Gabriel untuk menghadapnya, lalu mencengkram kedua pantat Gabriel dan mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Naruto kembali mulai menciumi leher kekasihnya, memberikan rangsangan agar Gabriel bernafsu saat bermain nanti.

"Aakhh~aahh~Naru~"

Desah Gabriel memeluk tubuh Naruto yang didepanya, sambil menikmati rangsangan pada lehernya. Tangan kanan Naruto mulai naik keatas, meremas payudara Gabriel dengan lembut untuk memberikan sensasi nikmat. Tangan kirinya mulai menganggkat kaki kanan Gabriel, sambil terus menciumi leher kekasihnya.

Lalu Naruto menyudahi ciuman pada leher Gabriel, tangan kananya digunakan untuk mengeser apron yang menutupi payudara indah kekasihnya ke tengah. apron itu kini berada dibelahan payudara membuat Gabriel terlihat sexy dimata Naruto , tangan kanan Naruto mulai turun kebawah kembali lalu menganggkat sebelah kaki kekasihnya sambil melumat bibir Gabriel.

Gabriel hanya mengkalungkan kedua tanganya keleher Naruto agar tidak jatuh, sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati lumatan yang diberikan Naruto. Memposisikan penisnya didepan vagina kekasihnya, setelah dirasa tepat dengan agak keras Naruto mendorongnya.

"Mmmmhhhhh~"

Setelah masuk seluruh penisnya, Naruto langsung mengerakan pinggulnya. Bibirnya terus memberikan lumatan pada bibir Gabriel, merasakan manis bibir kekasihnya.

"Mmmhhhh~mmhhh~"

Desahan tertahan memenuhi ruang dapur, Naruto mulai menaikan ritme gerakan pinggulnya. Membuat kenikmatan menjalar diseluruh tubuh keduanya, ciuman mereka juga semakin agresif. Lelehan saliva mulai keluar dari sela ciuman, tak ada ciuman yang pelan. Keduanya saling menghisap, membuat kenikmatan terus mereka rasakan.

"Mmmhhh~mmhhh~mmhhhh~"

"Mmmhhh~puuaahhhhh~"

"Aahhh~aahhh~aahhhh~"

Ciuman keduanya telah terlepas, setelah cukup lama hingga membuat pasokan udara menipis mereka mulai melepaskanya, suara desahan Gabriel mulai terdengar merdu ditelinga Naruto. Mulai menghisap leher putih kekasihnya kembali, memberikan setiap rangsangan pada Gabriel.

"Aahhh~Naru~Naruu~aahhh~"

Gabriel terus mendesah sambil memanggil nama kekasihnya, hanya desahan yang terus keluar dari mulut Gabriel. Sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati percintaan mereka, hisapan Naruto mulai turun diatas payudara Gabriel. Memberikan kissmark pada bagian atas payudara itu, kedua tanganya juga meremas pantat kekasihnya.

Terus memberikan kissmark pada payudara kekasihnya, dan gerakan pinggulnya pun tak pernah berhenti. Hisapanya kini turun kembali, menuju puting yang telah tegang itu. Menghisapnya dengan kuat untuk memberikan kenikmatan lebih pada kekasihnya, Naruto menghisapnya seolah mengingginkan sesuatu keluar dari payudara kekasihnya.

"Aahhh~yahh~hisap~terus~Naru~aahhh~ahh~"

"Hisap~yang~kuat~aahhh~"

Naruto semakin menaikan tempo goyangan dan hisapanya agar mendapatkan klimaksnya, membuat Gabriel semakin mendesah dengan keras saat menerima goyangan tersebut, meremas kuat surai Naruto untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang menjalar keseluruh tubuh, Gabriel dapat merasakan penis kekasihnya semakin membesar dalam vaginanya, menandakan kekasihnya sebentar lagi akan keluar.

"Aahh~aahh~aku~akan~keluarr~aahhh~"

Vagina Gabriel semakin menjepit erat penis Naruto, membuat Naruto yang sedang menghisap kadang mengerang nikmat saat merasakan jepitan dinding kekasihnya.

"Aahhh~aahhh~keluuaaarrrrrr~~"

 **Crooooott**

Keduanya mendapatkan klimaks bersama, tubuh mereka saling bergetar hebat saat mencapai klimaksnya, sperma Naruto lagi-lagi memenuhi rahim Gabriel, membuatnya tak mampu menampung sperma yang dikeluarkan, beberapa tetes keluar lewat sela penyatuan mereka.

"Haahhh~haahhhh~haahh~"

Kedua nafas saling memburu, Naruto setelah melepaskan hisapanya juga mengatur nafasnya. Lalu Naruto membawa tubuh Gabriel ke kursi dekat meja makan dan mendudukinya, penisnya masih dia biarkan tertanam divagina kekasihnya.

Gabriel masih mengatur nafasnya yang memburu sambil menaruh kepalanya didada Naruto, kenikmatan bercinta tadi sungguh membuatnya merasa ingin kembali merasakanya. Dirinya juga berharap cepat mengandung anak dari pria yang dicintainya itu agar bisa membangun keluarga kecil yang dia impikan, Gabriel pun menegakan tubuhnya lalu dengan perlahan melepaskan penis kekasihnya yang tertancap divaginanya.

"Uuhhh~" leguhnya saat penis Naruto terlepas membuat beberapa ceceran sperma keluar dari vaginanya dan jatuh di celana pendek Naruto.

Penis Naruto masih tegang walau sudah mendapatkan kenikmatan bercinta, Gabriel pun berjongkok didepan Naruto dan langsung mengulum penis yang blepotan sperma itu. Gabriel tak ingin kekasihnya merasa tak terpuaskan olehnya, maka dari itulah Gabriel memberikan kenikmatan terakhir sebelum melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

Naruto tersenyum saat kekasihnya memberikan blowjob pada penisnya, mulut hangat kekasihnya memberikan kenikmatan pada penisnya.

"Aahh~sshhhh~yahh~nikmat~Gabriel-chan~sshhhhhh~aahhh~"

Gabriel senang kekasihnya menikmati blowjobnya, kepalanya terus bergerak naik turun menelan penis Naruto walau tidak semuanya, lidahnya terus bergerak pada kepala penis Naruto, tangan kananya memainkan telur yang mengantung, tangan kirinya ikut mengocok penis Naruto yang dia kulum.

"Ssshhhhh~sshhhh~"

Naruto hanya bisa mendesis menikmati blownjob kekasihnya, kedua tanganya memang kepala Gabriel, sesekali Naruto mengusap rambut halus kekasihnya, lidah Gabriel yang lincah bermain dikepala penisnya memberikan rangsangan yang luar biasa.

"Sshhh~terus~Hime~aku~akan~keluar~aahh~"

Naruto dapat merasakan sesuatu yang akan keluar dalam dirinya, gelombang nikmat yang melendak ledak seperti bom. Gabriel yang tau kekasihnya akan keluar semakin menghisapnya dengan kuat, dirinya mengingginkan sperma kekasihnya memenuhi mulutnya.

"Aahhh~ahhh~keluuuaarrrr~~"

 **Crrooooott**

Sperma Naruto keluar dengan banyak memenuhi mulut Gabriel, hangat saat sperma kekasihnya telah memenuhi mulutnya, Gabriel berusaha menelan semua sperma yang ada dimulutnya, beberapa kali tenggukan Gabriel telah menelan semua sperma yang ada.

"Puuuaahhhh~"

Melepaskan kulumanya lalu menjilati kepala penis Naruto yang ada bekas spermanya, penis kekasihnya sudah mulai lemas. Gabriel dapat mendengar nafas memburu dari kekasihnya, sepertinya dia berhasil membuat kekasihnya terpuaskan.

"Aku memasak dulu ya Naruto-kun" ucapnya sambil membenarkan apron untuk menutupi payudaranya kembali. "Jangan minta lagi ne pangeran mesum." Lanjutnya dengan tersenyum pada Naruto lalu berdiri dan melangkah untuk memasak.

"Yah terima kasih Hime sudah memberikan kenikmatan padaku" balasnya sambil mengatur nafas.

"Sudah menjadi kewajibanku agar bisa memuaskan suamiku nanti" ucap Gabriel sambil membawa kresek belanjaan.

"Aku sangat beruntung mempunyai istri sepertimu Hime" ujar dengan nada yang senang, Naruto merasa gerah karena keringat yang keluar akibat permainan mereka, langsung melepaskan kaosnya dan bertelanjang dada. "Apa kamu tak lelah Gabriel-chan, langsung memasak makanan untuk kita?"lanjutnya sambil mengamati kekasihnya yang saat ini membelakanginya.

Mengeleng pelan. "Hanya sedikit kelelahan saja, tak masalah. Lagi pula aku hanya tinggal membuat lauknya saja kok, jadi tak perlu waktu yang lama." Mengeluarkan isi belanjaan yang dibelikan kekasihnya.

Gabriel merasa beruntung memiliki kekasih Naruto, karna kebutuhanya dipenuhi oleh kekasihnya, walau itu sebenarnya tak perlu karna pemerintahan telah memberikan uang bulanan untuknya, meski tak selalu tapi kadang Naruto memang dengan sengaja membelikan kebutuhan pangan untuknya.

Gabriel dulu merasa sudah seperti istri Naruto saja, dimana suami yang memenuhi kebutuhan sehari hari istrinya dan dia tinggal memasakan makanan untuk suaminya.

Walau bukan dengan uang hasil kerja Naruto sendiri, Gabriel memang sering meminta Naruto untuk tidak selalu membelikanya, tapi apa mau dikata jika sudah terlanjur dibelikan mana mungkin dia tolak, biasanya jika Naruto membelikan bahan makanan untuknya saat dia juga baru membeli bahan makanan, pasti dia berikan ke panti tempat tinggalnya dulu.

Untuk meringgankan beban ibu panti dan juga menggunjungi adik adik pantinya, dan Naruto tak keberatan saat dia bilang diberikan ke tempat panti, malah membuat Naruto senang karna memiliki rasa peduli, itulah yang Naruto ucapkan padanya.

Meski Gabriel beruntung memiliki Naruto sebagai kekasihnya, tapi itu juga menjadikan dia dipandang cewek matre oleh siswi di Kuoh Akademi, karna status sosial mereka yang berbeda, dia hanya siswi yang tak punya apa-apa sedangkan kekasihnya adalah anak pengusaha dan siswa populer di Kuoh.

Tentu Naruto sangat marah saat dirinya dipandang begitu, dan pernah dirinya yang tak kuasa melihat pandangan para siswi padanya membuatnya memutuskan hubunganya dengan Naruto, walau pada akhirnya jadian kembali karna memang dirinya sangat nyaman dengan keberadaan Naruto disisinya.

Dirinya tak memilih Naruto menjadi kekasihnya karena status sosialnya, tapi karena Naruto mampu membuatnya merasa nyaman dan ingin terus berada disampingnya, itulah yang membuatnya menjadi kekasih Naruto.

Gabriel saat ini sedang asik memasak telur, lalu beberapa sayur yang akan memberikan stamina lagi untuk mereka bercinta kembali. Entah kenapa Gabriel sekarang jadi memikirkan nikmatnya percintaan mereka, setiap rangsangan yang diterima membuatnya terbuai. Membuatnya ingin lagi dan lagi.

Naruto yang sedari tadi diam tak melakukan apapun merasa bosan, mau menyetubuhi kekasihnya lagi tapi Gabriel sedang sibuk memasak. Dirinya juga merasa belum puas meski sudah keluar beberapa kali tadi, kenikmatan bercinta membuatnya ketagihan untuk merasakanya kembali.

Gabriel yang telah selesai memasak langsung menaruhnya dipiring, dan membawanya kemeja makan yang berbentuk bulat. Gabriel menaruh semua makanan yang dia buat, lalu duduk di kursi yang kosong disebelah Naruto.

"Kenapa duduk disitu?" Tanya Naruto membuat Gabriel binggung, apa salah duduk di kursi tersebut.

"Memangnya kenapa Naru?"

"Kenapa tak duduk di pangkuanku, apa tak risih kamu duduk di kursi dalam keadaan telanjang seperti itu?"

"Nanti susah makannya kalo duduk di pangkuanmu"

"Gk akan susah Hime"

Gabriel langsung berdiri lalu duduk dipangkuan Naruto, lalu mengambil mangkuk yang berisi nasi dan sumpit.

"Nah kalo ginikan kamu bisa suapin aku" ucapnya sambil melingkarkan kedua lenganya diperut Gabriel.

Sekarang Gabriel tau alasan kekasihnya, memintanya untuk duduk dipangkuanya.

"Dasar" ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Gabriel pun langsung menyuapi Naruto dengan nasi barulah telur yang dia masak tadi, dia pun juga memasukan makanan dimulutnya. Gabriel terus menyuapi kekasihnya dan juga dirinya, beberapa menit keduanya merasa sudah kenyang. Lalu meminum air putih secukupnya, Naruto juga masih meminta di minumkan oleh Gabriel membuatnya terkikik geli melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang manja padanya itu.

Gabriel yang duduk dipangkuan Naruto, merasakan bahwa penis kekasihnya mulai tegang kembali. Walau masih berada didalam celana tapi Gabriel dapat merasakanya, memutuskan untuk membersihkan piring yang kotor dan membereskan makanan yang dimeja.

Tapi saat ingin berdiri Gabriel masih ditahan Naruto. "Ada apa Naru? Aku mau membersihkan piring" tanya Gabriel pada Naruto yang menahanya untuk berdiri.

"Nanti saja bersihin piringnya, kamu taukan kalo penisku udah tegang melihat tubuh sexymu Hime" balas Naruto sambil menyusupkan kepalanya keleher Gabriel.

Tentu Gabriel tau yang menganjal saat dia duduk dipangkuan Naruto. "Baiklah lakukan apapun yang kamu mau pangeran mesum" ucapnya yang pasrah menuruti permintaan kekasihnya yang ingin bercinta kembali.

Naruto langsung mencium bibir kekasihnya saat mendapatkan ijin untuk menyetubuhi Gabriel, mengecap rasa manis yang sangat membuatnya candu akan bibir Gabriel.

"Mmmhhh~mmhhh~mmhhhh~"

Membalas ciuman yang diberikan Naruto padanya, Gabriel mulai menikmatai pemanasan yang diberikan Naruto. Kedua lenganya mulai melingkar pada leher Naruto, bibirnya juga ikut mengecap bibir kekasihnya membuat suara kecapan terdengar saat saling melumat.

"Mmmhhh~mmmhh~"

Tangan kanan Naruto mulai meremas lembut payudara kiri Gabriel, meremasnya diluar apron. Sedangkan tangan kirinya mengelus paha putih kekasihnya untuk memberikan rangsangan lebih, bibirnya terus menikmati bibir manis kekasihnya.

"Mmhhh~mmmhh~ahh~mmhhh~"

Gabriel menerima rangsangan yang diberikan Naruto dengan sedikit mendesah disela ciuman mereka, sambil memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati sentuhan dari Naruto.

Tangan Naruto yang meremas payudara Gabriel kini menyibakan apron ketengah, membiarkan payurada indah kekasihnya terbebas lalu meremasnya kembali.

"Mmhhh~mmhhh~puuuaahhhh~"

Kedua bibir sedikit menjauh tapi lidah mereka saling bertautan, membelit satu sama lain dan menukar saliva. Tangan kiri Naruto telah menyusup divagina kekasihnya, lalu mengusap lembut vagina luar Gabriel.

"Mmmhhhh~mmmhh~"

Menyatukan kedua bibir mereka kembali, saling melumat dan menghisap. Membuat nafsu semakin menggembu embu pada keduanya, Gabriel terus mengerang dalam ciuman mereka. Rangsangan yang diterima membuat tubuhnya panas, sedikit meremas surai pirang kekasihnya untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang dia terima.

"Mmmmmhhh~puuuuaaahhhh~"

"Aahhh~masukkan Naru~" pintanya.

"Apa yang ingin aku masukan Hime? Penis atau jariku?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai menemukan titik sensitif wanita itu dan menyentuhnya.

"Ahhhh~dua~duanya~ahhh~"

"Apapun akan kuberikan pada kekasih tercintaku ini"

Naruto memasukan jari tengahnya kedalam vagina Gabriel, tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menyibakan apron yang menutupi payudara satunya. Menghisap payudara kiri Gabriel dan tangan kanannya meremas kembali payudara kanan, jarinya mulai bergerak maju mundur dengan pelan.

"Ahhhh~ahhh~ahhhhh~"

Gabriel mulai mendesah saat menerima sentuhan pada tubuhnya, rasa nikmat terus menjalar diseluruh tubuh. Vaginanya mulai mengeluarkan cairan pelumas, saat menerima terus rangsangan yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya.

Naruto menghisap dengan nikmat payudara Gabriel, tak pernah ada rasa bosan untuk tidak menghisap payudara indah kekasihnya itu. Menambahkan jari telunjuknya pada vagina kekasihnya, lalu memaju mundurkan kedua jarinya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Aahhhh~ahhhh~uuhhh~"

Gabriel terus mendesah sambil memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati perlakuan kekasihnya, tangannya terus meremas surai pirang Naruto.

Vagina Gabriel mulai menjepit dengan kuat dua jari yang terus maju mundur itu, cairan pelumas keluar semakin banyak membuat jari Naruto semakin basah dan ada pula yang menetes dicelana.

"Aahhhh~aahhhh~aahhhh~"

Gabriel semakin mendesah dengan keras saat hampir mencapai puncaknya, gerakan jari kekasihnya yang semakin cepat dalam vaginanya. Hisapan dan remasan kuat di kedua payudaranya, dan putingnya yang terus dimainkan oleh kekasihnya.

"Aahhhh~aahhh~keluuuaaaarrrrrrr~~"

Cairan cinta keluar dengan deras, tubuh Gabriel melengkung saat mencapai puncaknya. Beberapa kali tubuhnya juga bergetar, serasa lepas semua beban yang ada dalam dirinya saat mencapai puncaknya.

Naruto menghentikan gerakan jarinya, hisapan pada payudara Gabriel masih dia lakukan. Tangan kanannya juga masih meremas, tapi dengan remasan lembut.

"Aahhh~uuhhh~"

Gabriel yang mendapatkan perlakuan itu hanya bisa melenguh nikmat, tubuhnya semakin panas saat dua payudaranya masih dimainkan Naruto. Merasa telah puas dengan payudara kekasihnya, Naruto melepaskan hisapan dan remasanya.

Lalu mengeluarkan jarinya yang basah didalam vagina kekasihnya, memasukan kedalam mulutnya untuk menikmati rasa cairan cinta yang dikeluarkan kekasihnya.

"Mmm~cairanmu sangat enak Hime"

"Hahh~hahh~hahh~" Gabriel tak menjawab karna masih mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"Baiklah sekarang kita lanjutkan" ucap Naruto membuat Gabriel berdiri, lalu membuka kancing celana pendaknya dan menurunkan resletingnya. Penis Naruto masih terbungkus celana dalam berwarna hitam, tapi sudah terlihat menyembul karena tegang.

Melepaskan semua yang melekat pada tubuhnya agar lebih nyaman. "Hime kamu yang memegang kendali " ucapnya memberi kode pada Gabriel.

Melangkahkan satu kakinya, lalu Gabriel memegang penis kekasihnya dan mengarahkanya pada vaginanya. Saat dirasa sudah tepat dilubangnya, dengan perlahan Gabriel menurunkan pantatnya.

"Ugh" leguh Gabriel saat kepala penis kekasihnya mulai masuk di vaginanya.

Tangan Naruto memegang dua pantat sintal kekasihnya, melihat payudara yang ada didepan wajahnya. Langsung saja Naruto hisap, menghisap payudara kiri Gabriel sambil menunggu penisnya tertanam semua.

"Aahhhhh~" desah Gabriel saat penis kekasihnya telah masuk seluruhnya.

Menaikkan pinggulnya hingga menyisakan setengah penis Naruto, lalu menurunkanya dengan perlahan. Kedua tanganya yang bertumpu pada pundak kekasihnya mulai mencengkram erat, masih terasa sesak saat dimasuki penis Naruto.

"Aahhhh~aahhh~kimochiii~aahhhh~"

Perlahan gerakan Gabriel mulai meningkat, kenikmatan bercinta mulai dapat Gabriel rasakan kembali. Seluruh tubuhnya mengingginkan kenikmatan lebih, pikiranya pun hanya tertuju pada kenikmatan bercinta.

Naruto menikmati goyangan pinggul kekasihnya sambil terus menghisap payudara indah Gabriel, kedua tanganya juga ikut membantu menaik turunkan pinggul kekasihnya agar bergerak lebih cepat. Kadang pula tangan Naruto meremas dengan gemas pantat sintal milik kekasihnya, membuat Naruto dapat mendengar desahan Gabriel semakin keras.

"Aahhhh~ahhhh~Naru~aaahhh~motto~aahh~"

Wajahnya yang terlihat sangat senang akan kegiatan mereka, Gabriel tak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana rasanya kenikmatan ini. Hanya dengan suara desahan yang bisa Gabriel ungkapkan, tubuhnya terus bergerak dengan cepat.

Penis kekasihnya menyentuh pintuh rahimnya dan memberikan kenikmatan yang terus menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, mendekap kepala Naruto untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang dia rasakan.

"Aaahhh~aahhh~ikkeehh~ikkeehh~"

Naruto mengerang dalam sela hisapannya, vagina kekasihnya mulai menjepit dengan erat. Menandakan sebentar lagi Gabriel akan keluar, Naruto terus menghisap payudara Gabriel dengan kuat. Karna kepalanya yang dalam dekapan Gabriel membuatnya semakin tenggelam dalam payudara besar kekasihnya, kedua lenganya juga ikut menaik turunkan pantat kekasihnya dengan cepat.

"Iiikkeeehhh~ikkeehhh~ikkeeehhhh~"

"Kyaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh~~"

Keduanya saling mengeluarkan cairan masing masing, tubuh mereka juga bergetar saat mendapatkan klimaksnya. Gabriel merasa hangat dalam perutnya setelah disiram sperma Naruto, entah berapa banyak yang dikeluarkan kekasihnya dalam perutnya. Tapi Gabriel dapat merasakan bahwa ada yang keluar dari sela penyatuan mereka.

Dekapan Gabriel perlahan mulai mengendur, tapi Naruto masih menghisap payudara Gabriel. Membuat Gabriel mengeliat karena payudaranya masih dihisap oleh Naruto, tubuhnya mulai terasa panas kembali.

"Aahh~uuhhh~Naruu~"

Berpindah ke payudara satunya dan langsung Naruto hisap dengan kuat juga, Gabriel tanpa sadar mulai mengerakan pinggulnya naik turun kembali. Rangsangan yang diterima tubuhnya, membuat birahinya naik.

"Aahhh~aahh~kimochiii~"

Gabriel terus mengoyangkan pinggulnya, remasan pada surai kekasihnya tak mampu membuat Gabriel menyalurkan kenikmatanya. Menganggkat tangan kiri dan menggigit jari telunjuknya sendiri untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang dia dapatkan, tangan kanannya terus meremas surai kekasihnya.

"Mmmm~mmm~"

Naruto yang tak mendengar suara desahan kekasihnya melepaskan hisapanya, lalu mendongak untuk melihat wajah kekasihnya. Melihat bahwa kekasihnya yang menyalurkan kenikmatan dengan menggigit jarinya sendiri, Naruto langsung melepaskan jari tersebut dan menganti dengan bibirnya.

"Mmmhhh~aahhh~mmhhhhh~"

Naruto melumat bibir kekasihnya dengan penuh nafsu, Gabriel pun membalasnya dengan penuh nafsu pula. Saling melumat dan menghisap, membuat mereka bisa meresakan salivan pasangan.

Kedua tangan Naruto membantu menaik turunkan pinggul kekasihnya lebih cepat, membuat penisnya yang berada didalam merasakan kenikmatan karena gesekan cepat dengan dinding vagina kekasihnya.

"Mmmhhh~mmmhhh~mmmhhh~"

Lidah Gabriel terus bermain dengan lidah Naruto, nafsu yang telah menguasainya membuat Gabriel lebih agresif. Gerakan pinggulnya pun semakin cepat karena dibantu kekasihnya dengan kedua tangan yang ikut menaik turunkan.

"Mmmhhhh~mmmhhh~"

Naruto merasakan dinding vagina kekasihnya mulai menjepit dengan kuat kembali, menandakan sebentar lagi akan keluar.

"Mmmhhhhh~mmmhhhh~mmhhhh~"

"Mmmmmmhhhhhhhhhh~~~"

Gabriel mencapai puncaknya terlebih dahulu, mengeratkan pelukan pada kekasihnya saat mendapatkan gelombang nikmat. Bibirnya masih melumat bibir kekasihnya, tangan pun meremas dengan kuat surai pirang kekasihnya untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang dia dapatkan.

"Ppuuuaaaahhhh~ahhhaahhh~aahhhh~"

Tapi Naruto yang masih belum mendapatkan klimaksnya, mencengkram pantat kekasihnya dengan kuat. Lalu berdiri dan mengerakan pinggulnya kembali, matanya terpejam menikmati sensasi bercinta dengan gaya seperti ini.

"Aahh~Naru~itu~masih~ahhh~sensitif~aahh~" desah Gabriel sambil mengerakan pelukanya agar tak jatuh.

"Ssshhhh~sebentar~lagi~Gabriel~chan~ahhh~" terus mengerakan pinggulnya untuk menambahkan kenikmatan yang dia dapat akibat gesekan dinding vagina kekasihnya dengan penisnya.

"Aahhh~aahhh~aahhh~"

Gabriel terus mendesah, dia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk lepas dari goyangan kekasihnya, dan tubuhnya terlalu menikmati gempuran yang di terima. Secara tak langsung Gabriel kenikmatan dengan yang dilakukan kekasihnya, meski tubuhnya lemas tak berdaya.

"Sshhhhh~tubuhmu~membuatku~ketagihan~ Gabriel~chan~aahhh~uuhhh~" desah Naruto sambil menaikan tempo gerakanya.

"Aahhhhh~aahhh~aahhh~"

Gabriel yang digempur tanpa henti itu merasakan sebentar lagi akan keluar, gerakan cepat kekasihnya membuat dinding vaginanya mulai menjepit penis yang ada didalam dengan erat. Ditambah dengan rahimnya yang terus ditubruk oleh kepala penis Naruto memberikan kenikmatan yang luar biasa, tak tahan akan kenikmatan yang dia dapatkan. Gabriel melumat kembali bibir kekasihnya, sambil menekan kepala Naruto untuk memeperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Mmmmhhhh~mmhhh~mmhhh~"

Naruto menerima lumatan yang diberikan Gabriel, lidahnya dengan lidah kekasihnya terus membelit dan bertautan. Menikmati terus bibir manis kekasihnya sambil mengoyangakan pinggulnya lebih cepat, beberapa saat Naruto tak dapat menahan gelombang nikmatnya lebih lama lagi.

"Mmmhhh~mmhhhh~mmmhhhh~~"

"Mmmmmmmm~~~"

 **Crooootttt**

Dengan satu hentakan kuat Naruto menumpahkan spermanya dirahim kekasihnya, mata Gabriel yang terpejam saat berciuman langsung melotot saat meraskan kehangatan diperutnya. Bersamaan itu pula Gabriel mendapatkan klimaksnya, tubuhnya mengenjang dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Mmhhhh~mmmmhhhh~"

Kedua mulut masih saling berciuman dengan agresif, bahkan saling menghisap bibir lawan jenis. Lelehan saliva keluar karna keduanya saling menghisap dengan kuat, lidah mereka tak pernah berhenti untuk menjelajahi mulut pasangan.

"Mmmmmhhh~mmmmhhhh~"

"Puuuuaaaahhhhh~~"

Melepaskan ciuman agresif itu yang terjadi cukup lama, keduanya sama kekurangan oksigen dalam paru paru mereka. Deru nafas yang memburu keluar dari dua mulut yang saling berhadapan, Naruto lalu mendudukan tubuhnya kembali pada kursi meja makan sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Meski nafasnya yang memburu, tapi penis Naruto masih tegang didalam vagina kekasihnya. Seakan belum puas setelah keluar dan mendapatkan kenikmatan, seolah mengingginkan kepuasan lagi dan lagi.

Naruto memulai menjilati leher kekasihnya, tangan kanannya mulai merayap keatas menuju payudara. Meremas dengan lembut untuk membangkitkan kembali gairah bercinta kekasihnya, dan Naruto bisa dengar. Suara desisan keluar dari bibir kekasihnya, pertanda gairah Gabriel perlahan mulai bangkit lagi.

"Ssshhhhh~aahhh~N~Naru~sshhhhh~"

Jilatan pada lehernya memberikan rasa geli dan kejutan listrik disaat bersamaan, belum lagi penis yang tegang kekasihnya masih tertancap divaginanya. Gabriel tak bisa menahan untuk tidak terus mendesah, rangsangan yang diberikan kekasihnya membuat tubuhnya terus mengeliat keenakan.

"Sshhhh~aahhhh~ahhhhh~sshhhhhh~~"

Naruto terus menjilati leher kekasihnya yang penuh tanda merah, kadang pula dia menggigit kecil membuat Gabriel semakin mendesah.

"Ssshh~Naru~aku~capek~aahhhh~"

Ucap Gabriel disertai desahan, staminanya telah berkurang dengan drastis akibat klimaksnya tadi. Tapi penis kekasihnya masih saja tegang, seakan belum puas setelah keluar tadi.

Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher kekasihnya dan menghentikan semua aktifitasnya, dia tak tega melihat wajah kelelahan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Baiklah kita istirahat Hime" ucapnya, walau sedikit kecewa karna harus tertunda permainan mereka. "Kita kesofa untuk istirahat ya" lanjutnya, tapi menggingat mereka baru saja melakakukan seks kemarin tentu belum lah terbiasa dengan waktu yang lama.

Gabriel menggangukan kepalanya sambil mengeratkan pelukanya pada tubuh kekasihnya, Gabriel menangkap nada kecewa saat kekasihnya bicara tadi. Gabriel yang merasa tak bisa melayani nafsu suami masa depanya itu merasa sedih, kemarin waktu pertama kali pun dia harus beristirahat terlebih dahulu untuk bisa memuaskan nafsu kekasihnya yang besar.

Naruto lalu berdiri dan membawa Gabriel yang dalam pelukannya, membawanya kesofa yang berada diruang tengah. Penisnya masih dia tancapkan divagina kekasihnya, meski belum bisa bermain kembali tapi Naruto masih bisa merasakan pijatan lembut yang dilakukan vagina kekasihnya.

Sesampainya diruang tengah, Naruto langsung merebahkan tubuh kekasihnya, posisi Naruto berada diatas tubuh Gabriel. Naruto membiarkan kekasihnya untuk istirahat dengan posisi tidur dan ingin melepaskan penisnya yang berada divagina kekasihnya, tapi Gabriel menahan hal tersebut dengan kedua kakinya melingkar dipinggul Naruto.

"Kenapa Gabriel-chan? Apa kamu tak ingin istirahat?" Tanya Naruto yang heran karena pinggulnya ditahan kekasihnya.

"Biarkan saja didalam Naru, lagi pula nanti juga kamu masukan lagi" ucapnya dengan rona merah dikedua pipi.

"Jika posisi seperti ini bagaimana kamu istrahatnya, dan jika seperti ini terus aku bisa memakanmu lagi Hime."

Gabriel langsung mendorong tubuh kekasihnya hingga dia sekarang berada diatas, menaruh kepalanya didada bidang kekasihnya. "Jika begini tak apa kan, kita bisa beristirahat bersama. Dan jika kamu ingin lagi lakukanlah sesukamu Naru, meski aku tak akan bisa berjalan seharian."

"Lagi pula bukankah kamu tadi bilang akan membuatku tak bisa berjalan lagi agar aku cepat hamil anak kita." Membenamkan wajahnya agar Naruto tak melihat rona merah yang pekat diwajahnya.

Naruto tak menyangka bahwa kekasihnya mau dia buat tak bisa berjalan lagi, agar cepat mengandung anaknya. "Apa kamu yakin Hime?" Tanya Naruto memastikan keputusan kekasihnya yang memperbolehkannya untuk mengarap tubuh indah itu kembali.

Menggangukan kepalanya. "Aku tak ingin menjadi calon istri yang tak bisa memenuhi nafsu suaminya nanti." jawabnya dengan lirih.

Naruto tertegun mendengar hal tersebut, Gabriel mau memuaskan nafsunya yang besar ini meski nanti tak akan bisa berjalan kembali. Dan Gabriel tak ingin membuatnya merasa kecewa karna belum terpuaskan nafsunya, sungguh Naruto benar beruntung mendapatkan Gabriel sebagai kekasihnya.

Memeluk tubuh telanjang kekasihnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Tak usah Hime, kamu istirahatlah dulu. Baru kita lanjutkan permainan kita, bukankah seharusnya aku yang menurutimu Hime," mengusap lembut kepala pirang yang berada didadanya.

"Tadi kan aku sudah berjanji untuk memenuhi permintaanmu?" Lanjutnya.

"Tapi Naru aku merasa gagal menjadi calon istri jika tak bisa memuaskanmu." Gabriel berucap dengan nada kecewa. Dia merasa tak pantas menjadi istri jika tak mampu memuaskan kekasihnya ini dalam hal bercinta.

"Tak apa, bukankah kemarin malam kamu juga beristirahat dulu setelah beberapa kali klimaks." Ucapnya menggingatkan kembali kajadian panas mereka.

Gabriel tentu ingat malam yang dia lakukan dengan kekasihnya, entah berapa jam mereka lalui untuk bercinta dan beberapa kali tubuhnya harus beristirahat untuk memulihkan tenaga.

"Ayolah Naru, lepaskan semua nafsumu itu dan jadikan aku calon istri yang baik untukmu nanti." bujuk Gabriel dengan menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan memohon.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya dengan pelan, kenapa kekasihnya jadi seperti ini. "Baiklah Hime kita lakukan lagi, tapi jika kamu sudah lelah aku tak akan melanjutkannya lagi meski kamu yang memintanya." ucap Naruto dengan nada tegas mencoba untuk membuat kesepakatan dengan kekasihnya.

Menggangukan kepalanya. "Um lakukanlah Naru." Jawabnya menyerahkan seluruh tubuhnya.

Naruto menarik wajah kekasihnya untuk lebih dekat dan langsung menciumnya, Gabriel memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati ciuman yang diberikan kekasihnya. Membalas lumatan yang diberikan Naruto padanya dengan lembut, kedua lenganya mulai melingkar pada leher Naruto untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"Mmmmhhhh~mmmhhh~mmhhhh~"

Terus memberikan lumatan pada bibir manis Gabriel, menikmati rasa yang diberikan bibir peace kekasihnya tersebut. Mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menjilati bibir atas dan bawah bergantian, rasa manis saat lidahnya menjilati bibir kekasihnya.

"Mmmhhh~mmmhh~"

Gabriel yang dijilati bibirnya langsung mengeluarkan lidahnya, membuat dua lidah saling bertemu dan langsung membelit.

Keduanya semakin menaikan tempo lumatan dan pergumulan lidah mereka, tangan kiri Naruto mulai merayap kebawah. Menuju pantat sintal kekasihnya, dan tangan kananya mulai menuju ke payudara Gabriel yang terhimpit tubuhnya.

Gabriel yang tau kekasihnya ingin memainkan payudaranya menganggkat tubuhnya sedikit keatas, agar memudahkan Naruto untuk memainkan payudaranya dan memberikan rangsangan pada tubuhnya.

"Mmmhhh~mmmhhh~aahhh~"

Beberapa saat nafsu Gabriel mulai bangkit kembali, dia semakin melumat dan membelitkan lidahnya dengan agresif. Remasan pada payudara dan pantatnya membuat gairahnya bangkit, tubuhnya terus mengeliat nikmat.

"Mmmmhhhh~aahhh~mmmhhh~"

"Puuaahhhh~"

Kedua bibir mulai memisahkan jarak, membuat jembatan saliva membentangi kedua bibir. Nafas Gabriel mulai memburu akibat terangsang, matanya sayunya terlihat mengoda Naruto.

"Mmmmhhhh~mmmhhh~"

Entah setan dari mana Gabriel melumat bibir Naruto kembali, melumatnya dengan sangat agresif. Tubuhnya terus mengeliat dengan erotis, dan tanpa sadar Gabriel menggoyangkan pinggulnya naik turun.

"Mmmhhhh~mmmhhh~"

Naruto hanya diam sambil menikmati yang dilakukan kekasihnya, meski penisnya sudah tertancap lama tapi Naruto tak ingin menggoyangkan pinggulnya terlebih dahulu tadi. Tapi kini kekasihnya justru memulainya terlebih dahulu, jadi dia hanya tinggal menikmatinya.

Kedua tanganya terus meremas pantat dan payudara kekasihnya itu, sambil membalas lumatan agresif yang Gabriel berikan.

"Mmmhhh~aahhhh~mmhhhhh~"

Gabriel terus menaikan turunkan pinggulnya, membuat rasa nikmat berpusat pada vaginanya karna gesekan dinding vagina dengan penis kekasihnya, bibir dan lidahnya terus memanjakan bibir kekasihnya dengan agresif.

"Mmmmhhhh~~~puuuaaahhhh~"

"Aahhhh~aaahhhh~aahhhh~"

Gabriel melepaskan lumatanya karena pasokan udara yang sangat tipis membuatnya menyudahi ciumanya, dan suara desahan mulai terdengar dari mulut Gabriel. Menegakan tubuhnya untuk lebih mudah bergerak, kedua tanganya bertumpu pada dada kekasihnya.

Tangan kiri Naruto pindah kepayudara Gabriel, meremasnya dengan lembut dan memilin putingnya agar Gabriel lebih bergairah kembali.

"Aahhh~uuhhhh~remas~terus~Naru~aahhh~"

"Remas~lebih~aahhh~keras~"

Naruto menuruti permintaan kekasihnya dengan mulai meremas lebih kuat, tak lupa memilin putingnya dengan cukup kuat. Membuat Gabriel semakin mendesah dengan keras, Naruto merasa sebentar lagi akan keluar. Penisnya terlalu lama didalam vagina kekasihnya, rasa hangat dan pijatan lembut yang dirasakanya saat didalam meski tak bergerak tadi.

Dan kini rasa nikmat dan pijitan tersebut semakin terasa saat Gabriel mengoyangkan pinggulnya, mengerakan pinggulnya keatas untuk mencapai puncaknya. Membuat suara yang menjadi ciri khas saat dua kulit yang berbenturan dengan kuat.

"Aaahh~Naru~penismu~semakin~besar~aahh~ vaginaku~aahhh~terasa~penuh~oleh~penismu ~aahhh~"

Gabriel dapat merasakan bahwa penis kekasihnya mulai membesar dalam vaginanya, rasa sesak saat penis kekasihnya mulai membesar. Tapi itu memberikan kenikmatan yang luar biasa padanya, Gabriel tau bahwa kekasihnya sebentar lagi akan keluar semakin menaik turunkan pinggulnya dengan cepat.

"Ssshhh~uuuhhh~vaginamu~juga~nikmat~ aahhh~ penisku~terasa~diurut~dengan~kuat~"

Gabriel senang mendengar pujian kekasihnya itu, dirinya puas saat Naruto menikmati percintaan mereka. Gabriel mulai bergerak dengan cepat untuk memberikan kenikmatan bercinta pada Naruto, dirinya juga menikmati percintaan mereka.

"Aahhh~aahhh~kimochiii~aahhhh~"

"UGHH~"

 **Crooott**

Dengan hentakan kuat Naruto menyemburkan spermanya kedalam rahim kekasihnya, dia tak bisa menahan terlalu lama lagi saat kenikmatan yang penisnya rasakan. Meremas kuat dua payudara Gabriel, sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati klimaksnya.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhh~~~"

Gabriel juga mencapai puncaknya saat sperma Naruto dengan deras menyembur rahimnya, hangat yang dia rasakan saat sperma itu memenuhi rahimnya. Membuat kenikmatan yang tak dapat dia gambarkan, tubuhnya membungsung saat mencapai klimaksnya.

"Rahimku tak bisa menampung spermamu Naru, kamu selalu keluar dengan banyak." Ucapnya dengan nafas sedikit tersendat sambil menggangkat pinggulnya agar penis kekasihnya terlepas. "Lihat lah banyak yang keluar dari vaginaku." Gabriel memperlihatkan sperma mulai keluar dari vaginanya.

Naruto tentu dapat melihat bahwa spermanya mulai perlahan keluar dari vagina kekasihnya, entah berapa banyak yang dia keluarkan dalam rahim kekasihnya itu dia tak tau.

Memundurkan tubuhnya lalu merendahkan kepalanya. "Dan penismu masih tegang saja Naru." Ucapnya sambil menjilati penis Naruto yang blepotan spermanya sendiri meski tak banyak. "Rasa spermamu enak Naru dan aku ingin merasakanya lebih banyak." Lanjutnya sambil memasukan penis Naruto kedalam mulutnya.

Membuat Gabriel menelan sperma yang menempel pada penis Naruto, memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan perlahan. Lidahnya terus menari untuk menjilati setiap batang yang ada dimulutnya, kepala penis juga tak tertinggal dia jilati dengan lihai.

"Ssshhh~H~Hime~aahhhhh~"

Naruto mulai medesis saat kepala penisnya dimainkan dengan lidah kekasihnya, rasa nikmat yang terus menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Membuat Naruto dapat merasakan geli dan nikmat disaat bersamaan, lidah kekasihnya sangat memanjakan penisnya yang masih tegang itu.

"Mmm~mmmm~mmm~~"

Suara Gabriel yang sedang mengulum penis Naruto,terus menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan tempo sedang, lidahnya tak pernah berhenti untuk tidak memanjakan penis Naruto. Sperma yang menempel pada penis kekasihnya telah dia telan dari tadi, kini penis kekasihnya blepotan dengan air liurnya.

"Ssshhh~aahhh~aahhh~yahh~hisap~terus~ ahhhh~"

Naruto terus mendesah nikmat sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati servis kekasihnya, lidah hangat Gabriel dengan lihai menyusuri kepala penisnya. Memberikan kenikmatan yang terus menjalar keseluruh tubuh, kedua tanganya ikut membantu menggerakan kepala kekasihnya lebih cepat.

"Mmm~mmm~mmm~mmmm~"

Gabriel terus mengulum penis Naruto dengan cepat, dapat dia rasakan cairan keluar dari ujung kepala penis itu saat lidahnya menyentuhnya. Menandakan sebentar lagi kekasihnya keluar, tangan kekasihnya ikut mendorong kepalanya membuat penis itu masuk lebih dalam.

"Aaahh~aahh~aku~akan~keluarr~sshhh~"

Gabriel semakin menghisap dengan kuat, meski agak kesusahan karna dorongan yang Naruto lakukan. Tapi Gabriel terus mengulumnya agar Naruto cepat keluar dan dia dapat merasakan kembali panas sperma kekasihnya.

"Uuhhh~uuhh~aahhh~"

"UGHH~"

 **Croooottt**

Menekan kepala Gabriel saat mencapai puncaknya, dengan deras Naruto mengeluarkan spermanya kembali. Gabriel melotot saat sperma kekasihnya langsung masuk kedalam kerongkongganya, membuatnya tersedak saat sperma itu masuk dengan deras.

Gabriel mencoba menelan semampunya, meski beberapa tetes keluar dari mulutnya karna tak mampu dia tampung.

"Puuaaahhhh~~hahhh~"

Melepaskan dengan paksa kulumanya karna sudah tak mampu untuk menelan semua sperma yang ada, mengambil nafas dengan banyak untuk mengisi kembali oksigen yang tipis.

Gabriel menatap kekasihnya dengan mata yang sayu penuh gairah, vagina telah basah saat mengulum penis kekasihnya tadi. Aroma yang diberikan sperma Naruto membuatnya mabuk, menaiki tubuh kekasihnya kembali.

Dan memposisikan penis kekasihnya dilubang vaginanya. "Kita mulai lagi Naru, karna penismu masih belum puas jadi kita akan main lagi." Ucapnya dengan perlahan menurunkan pantatnya.

"Aahh~" leguh Gabriel saat kepala penis itu mulai memasuki vaginanya. Menurunkan pantatnya kembali agar penis kekasihnya masuk sepenuhnya.

"Aaahhh~" desah Gabriel saat vaginanya telah terisi penis kekasihnya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati hangatnya vagina kekasihnya, tanganya memeggang kedua pantat Gabriel sambil meremasnya.

"Aahhh~aahhhh~aahhh~"

Menaik turunkan pantatnya dengan pelan, membuat gesekan didalam vaginanya. Kedua tanganya bertumpu pada dada Naruto, Gabriel dapat merasakan kepala penis kekasihnya menyentuh dinding vaginanya dan memberikan kenikmatan.

"Aahhh~aahh~kimochiii~desu~aahhh~" Gabriel terus mendesah keenakan.

Merendahkan tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat dengan kekasihnya, lalu mencium bibir kekasihnya untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang dia rasakan, kedua tanganya berpindah mencengkram bahu Naruto.

"Mmmhh~mmhhh~mmhhh~"

Naruto membalas lumatan yang diberikan kekasihnya itu, melumat dan menghisap bibir manis Gabriel sambil terus memejamkan matanya, kedua tanganya meremas kuat pantat sintal kekasihnya.

"Mmmhh~mmhhh~"

Gabriel semakin menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat, nafsu telah menguasai dirinya untuk mengginginkan kenikmatan lebih, sambil terus membalas lumatan dan hisapan yang diberikan kekasihnya.

Naruto mulai ikut menggerakan pinggulnya keatas untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan lebih, vagina kekasihnya sangat nikmat saat penisnya terus menghujaminya.

"Mmmhhh~puuuaaaahhhhh~"

"Aahhhh~aahhh~yahh~nikmat~Naru~lebih~ aahhh~ lebih~ cepat~aahhhhh~"

Setelah melepaskan lumatan mereka Gabriel mendesah dengan keras, meminta Naruto menghujami vaginanya lebih cepat. Wajah Gabriel menatap kedepan dengan payudayanya yang terus memantul menubruk wajah kekasihnya yang berada dibawahnya.

Naruto merasakan payudara lembut kekasihnya terus menubruk wajahnya langsung membuka mata dan menghisap payudara kanan, membuat dia dapat mendengar desahan keras kekasihnya yang terus memintanya memberikan kenikmatan lebih.

"Yaah~terus~lebih~Naru~aahhh~aahhh~"

"Aahhh~yahhh~kimochiii~aahh~"

Terus Naruto mainkan puting yang tegang itu dengan lidahnya, membuat puting itu basah karna air liurnya. Gabriel tak dapat menggungkapkan rasa nikmat yang dia rasakan, kekasihnya pintar dalam memainkan payudaranya dan memanjakanya.

"Aahhh~aahhh~hisap~yang~kuat~aah~Naru~"

Gabriel mengingginkan kenikmatan lebih sambil terus menaik turunkan pantatnya. Cairan pelumas terus keluar dari sela penyatuan mereka, vagina Gabriel terus mengeluarkan cairan itu membuat penis Naruto semakin mudah masuk dengan cepat.

Naruto mulai ikut mendorong pinggulnya keatas dan kedua tanganya menekan pantat kekasihnya dengan keras, membuat penisnya masuk sangat dalam hingga membentur pintu rahim kekasihnya.

"Aahh~aahhh~ahhh~itu~nikmat~aahh~"

"Yahhh~seperti~ahhh~itu~aahh~aahhhh~"

Wajah cantik penuh dengan keringat itu menunjukkan menikmati hentakan keras yang dilakukan kekasihnya, membuat meremas dengan kuat pundak kekasihnya seolah menyalurkan kenikmatan yang dia rasakan.

Gabriel terus mendesah nama Naruto. Rasa nikmat yang dia rasakan pada vaginanya membuatnya terus mendesah dengan keras, membuat sesuatu dalam perutnya ingin meledak dengan hebat.

"Aaahhh~aahhh~aahhh~aahhhh~"

Menghisap dengan kuat payudara indah kekasihnya, pinggul dan tanganya terus bergerak cepat menghujam vagina kekasihnya. Naruto mulai mengganti hisapanya dengan gigitan kecil, membuatnya dapat mendengar desahan merdu yang terus keluar dari bibir kekasihnya memintanya melakukan lebih.

"Yyaahhh~seperti~itu~Naru~"

"Aahhh~aku~akan~aahhhh~aahhh~kekuarr~"

Vagina Gabriel mulai menjepit penis yang ada didalam dengan rapat. Gerakan cepat dan hentakan kuat yang dilakukan Naruto membuat Gabriel kenikmatan dan sebentar lagi mencapai puncaknya. Terlebih rangsangan lain pada payudara Gabriel membuatnya tak dapat menahan gejolak nikmat yang siap meledak.

Naruto terus menghujam vagina rapat kekasihnya dengan cepat, dapat dia rasakan dinding vagina menjepit dengan kuat dan memberikan sensasi nikmat pada penisnya yang menjalar keseluruh tubuh.

"Aaahhhh~aahhhhh~aahhhhhh~"

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh~"

 **Crooooott**

Gabriel terlebih dahulu mencapai puncaknya, dengan hentakan kuat dia membenamkan penis kekasihnya sedalam mungkin divaginanya. Cairan cintanya dengan deras menyiram kepala penis Naruto, tubuh membungsung kedepan dan beberapa kali dia bergetar.

Naruto mencapai klimaksnya setelah kepala penisnya tersiram cairan cinta kekasihnya, lagi lagi dia menumpahkan spermanya dengan banyak. Saat mendapatkan klimaksnya tadi Naruto juga menghisap dengan kuat puting payudara kekasihnya.

Perlahan tubuh Gabriel ambruk membuat kepala Naruto terbenam di payudaranya. Tapi bukanya kesusahan bernafas karna Naruto masih saja menghisap payudara Gabriel dengan nikmat, membuat Gabriel mendesah dan mengeliat kecil saat payudaranya masih dihisap. Beberapa saat merasa puas Naruto melepaska hisapanya dan membebaskan kepalanya.

Gabriel sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya agar kekasihnya dapat lepas dari payudaranya, vaginanya masih terisi penis kekasihnya yang mulai agak lemas. Gabriel menaruh kepalanya disamping wajahnya kekasihnya.

Deru nafas memburu dari mereka setelah klimaks tadi, keringat membasahi tubuh keduanya. Aroma sperma yang cukup menyengat tercium disofa yang menjadi tempat mereka bercinta. Dada keduanya naik turun saat mengambil nafas.

"Istirahatlah Gabriel-chan." Ucapnya sambil mencium pipi kekasihnya yang berada disampingnya.

Gabriel hanya berguman sebagai jawaban, tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk menjawab. Dia telah mencapai batasnya dengan memaksakan tubuh letihnya tadi untuk memuaskan kekasihnya. Tapi dia merasa senang jika kekasihnya terpuaskan olehnya, kekasihnya terpuaskan karena nikmatnya percintaan mereka.

Naruto membiarkan tubuh kekasihnya tetap diatas tubuhnya untuk istirahat. Dirinya pun juga butuh istirahat sebentar untuk memulihkan tenaganya kembali, penisnya yang belum lemas sepenuhnya sebagai tanda bahwa dia belum benar benar lelah. Dia tak tau jika memiliki stamina seperti monster saat bercinta, yang dia pikirkan hanya memuaskan nafsunya saja.

Sambil mengistirahatkan tubuhnya Naruto melihat jam berapa sekarang. Mengalihkan pandanganya kearah jam kecil yang berada didekat televisi menunjukkan pukul 17 : 54. Menandakan waktu telah menjelang petang. Naruto tak tau jika mereka bercinta memakan waktu yang lama.

Beberapa menit telah terlewatkan waktu istirahat sudah saatnya mereka mandi untuk membersihkan keringat percintaan tadi. Naruto memutuskan untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya dan tubuh kekasihnya.

"Sudah sore Gabriel-chan, bagaimana kalo kita mandi bersama lagi?" Gabriel menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

Naruto yang sudah mendapatkan jawaban langsung mengeser kakinya untuk menyentuh lantai lalu berdiri dengan Gabriel dipelukanya. Tanganya mencengkram erat pantat kekasihnya agar tak jatuh. Gabriel mengeratkan tangan dan kakinya agar Naruto tak kerepotan.

Naruto pun berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi, beberapa cecer spermanya berjatuhan dilantai. Sperma yang tak mampu ditampung lagi oleh rahim Gabriel keluar dari sela penyatuan mereka.

Sampai didepan pintu kamar mandi, Naruto membukanya menggunakan kaki. Memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri mereka yang penuh dengan keringat. Naruto telah berada didalam, dengan bathup berada disamping kanannya.

"Gabriel-chan, bisakah kamu turun sebentar." Ucapnya karna Gabriel tak mau turun saat dia telah berada didalam kamar mandi.

Mengeratkan pelukanya pada tubuh Naruto. "Biarkan seperti ini Naru." Balasnya.

"Tapi akan susah nanti saat duduk dibathup jika kamu masih aku gendong." Ucap Naruto memberitahu bahwa dia akan kesusahan jika Gabriel tetap digendonganya.

"Kalo begitu mandi dengan shower saja."

"Bukankah lebih nyaman dibathup bisa sambil berbaring."

"Mm, baiklah Naru. Sepertinya kamu juga pasti capek jika gendong aku terus." Ucapnya sambil melepaskan penis Naruto dari vaginanya. Karena kadua kakinya tidak dipegang Naruto, Gabriel menurunkan kedua kakinya untuk berdiri.

"Apa aku bertambah gendut Naru?" Gabriel masih melingkarkan kedua lenganya dileher Naruto.

Kedua tangan Naruto berpindah dipinggang kekasihnya. "Mungkin beberapa bulan lagi kamu gendut beneran Gabiel-chan." Jawabnya dengan senyum tipis.

Gabriel mengembungkan kedua pipinya. "Mou, Naru jahat bilang aku akan gendut."

Mencupit pipi yang menurutnya menggemaskan itu. "Hehehe, tentu kamu bakalan gendut karna mengandung anakku Gabriel-chan." Wajah yang semula cemberut itu jadi merah padam sekarang karena ucapan Naruto.

"Hahaha, wajahmu terlihat sangat imut." Naruto menarik pelan kedua pipi Gabriel, membuat yang di tarik pipinya mengaduh pelan.

"Sakit Naru, lebih baik kita mandi sekarang." Ucapnya sambil melepaskan cubitan kekasihnya lalu masuk dalam bathup.

Gabriel menyalakan kran air hangat lalu duduk dibathup. Naruto masih belum masuk dalam bathup dan tetap berdiri.

"Naru, apa kamu tak ingin mandi?" Tanya Gabriel yang melihat kekasihnya itu belum ikut masuk dalam bathup.

"Kamu saja yang mandi dibathup Gabriel-chan, jika aku ikut maka kamu tak bisa mandi sambil istirahat."

Gabriel memegang tangan kiri Naruto, menariknya pelan untuk ikut masuk dalam bathup. "Ayo Naru, bukankah kamu bilang kita mandi bersama."

"Baiklah Hime aku ikut." Jawabnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk dalam bathup. Naruto lalu mendudukan dirinya, dan didepan Naruto ada Gabriel yang juga duduk.

Keduanya saling berhadapan saat ini. Gabriel yang melihat kekasihnya itu sudah duduk mulai mendekatinya, kedua tanganya mendorong dada Naruto untuk berbaring. Gabriel mulai menaiki tubuh kekasihnya yang telah berbaring itu.

Naruto hanya menuruti apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu, membiarkan dirinya berbaring dalam bathup. Dan dia bisa melihat kekasihnya itu sedang menaiki tubuhnya lalu ikut berbaring.

Gabriel menatap Naruto dengan mata sayunya. Entah kenapa dia sangat bernafsu ingin bercinta kembali, merasakan nikmatnya klimaks, merasakan setiap tusukan penis kekasihnya. Dan tanpa aba-aba Gabriel memperpendek jarak wajah mereka.

 **Cupp**

Gabriel mencium Naruto dengan penuh nafsu, istirahat sebentar tadi sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memulai permainan mereka kembali. Melumat bibir atas dan bawah secara bergantian.

Naruto agak binggung dengan kekasihnya yang tiba tiba menciumnya itu. Tapi dia lebih memilih menikmatinya saja, membalas lumatan yang dilakukan Gabriel. Kedua tanganya memeluk tubuh Gabriel agar lebih dekat, membuat payudara Gabriel terhimpit.

"Mmmhhh~mmmhh~"

Gabriel yang sudah mendapat balasan lumatan kekasihnya itu langsung melingkarkan kedua lengannya keleher. Memperdalam ciuman sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk meningkatkan nafsu Naruto.

Membuka mulutnya untuk mempersilahkan lidah kekasihnya masuk. Langsung Naruto sambut dengan lidahnya pula, dapat dia rasakan lidah kekasihnya itu mulai membelit dan memberikan salivanya.

"Mmmhh~mmmhh~mmmhh~"

Gabriel semakin intens melumat bibir Naruto, tubuhnya terasa panas karena nafsu yang terus naik. Tangan kanannya mulai turun kebawah menuju selangkangan kekasihnya. Meremas penis yang telah digenggamnya sedikit kuat, membuat Naruto meleguh dalam ciuman mereka.

"Mmmhhh~mmmhh~puaahhh~~"

Gabriel melepaskan ciumannya, lalu kepalanya turun kedada Naruto. Menjilati puting yang tegang karena terangsang itu, lidahnya memutari puting kiri kekasihnya. Naruto merasakan darahnya mendesir dengan hebat saat putingnya dijilat, membuat penisnya tegang kembali.

"Ssshhhh~Gabriel~sshhhh~~"

Gabriel terus menjilati puting Naruto sambil mengocok penis yang digenggamnya. Puas menjilati puting itu, Gabriel menurunkan jilatanya kebawah. Lidahnya dengan pelan menjilati perut Naruto, lalu sampai dipenis yang dia kocok.

"Aahhhhhhh~Gabriel~~ssshhhh~"

Langsung saja Gabriel mengulumnya, membuat Naruto mendesah nikmat matanya terpejam menikmati kuluman yang dilakukan kekasihnya. Dengan perlahan Gabriel menaik turunkan kepalanya, tangan kirinya mulai mengusap vaginanya sendiri dan tangan kanannya meremas payudara.

"Ssshhh~aahhh~aahh~sshhhh~"

Naruto terus mendesah sambil membelai rambut kekasihnya. Matanya terus terpejam menikmatan rasa hangat yang diterima penisnya, air liur Gabriel terus membasi penisnya.

Gabriel tak tau kenapa dirinya sangat mengginginkan sperma kekasihnya itu. Aroma yang membuatnya mabuk saat sperma kekasihnya dalam mulutnya itu tak dapat dia tahan. Mengulumnya dengan tempo cepat dan menghisapnya.

"Aahhh~aahhh~ssshhh~"

Hisapan Gabriel membuat Naruto semakin kenikmatan, kedua tangannya ikut menaik turunkan kepala kekasihnya yang sedang mengulum itu. Rasa nikmat yang berpusat pada penisnya itu terus menjalar keseluruh tubuh dengan cepat.

Tak ada raut kesusahan dari Gabriel saat kedua tangan Naruto ikut menekan kepalanya, yang ada Gabriel memejamkan matanya menikmati kuluman yang dia lakukan. Tangan kirinya mulai memasukan jari telujuknya dalam vagiana dan tangan kananya mencubit putingnya sendiri.

"Sshhhh~aku~a~akan~keluarr~sshhh~"

Gabriel yang mendengar ucapan kekasihnya sebentar lagi akan keluar itu semakin menghisapnya dengan kuat. Dia mengginginkan sperma Naruto memenuhi mulutnya, dia ingin merasakan lagi sperma yang membuatnya mabuk itu.

Naruto semakin menekan kepala kekasihnya dengan kuat, matanya terus terpejam menikmati detik detik klimaksnya. Hisapan yang semakin kuat dari Gabriel membuatnya tak tahan untuk mengeluarkan spermanya.

"Aaahhh~aahhh~keluuaaaarrrrr~~"

Sperma Naruto kembali keluar dengan banyak, membuat mulut Gabriel penuh. Berusaha menelan sperma yang berada dalam mulutnya sebanyak mungkin. Meski ada yang keluar dari sela bibirnya Gabriel tetap berusaha menelan semuanya.

"Mmm~mm~puuuaahhhh~~"

"Mmmmm~spermamu memang nikmat Naru, aku ingin lagi." Setelah menelan sperma yang dikeluarkan kekasihnya, Gabriel menggungkapkan rasa senangnya pada Naruto.

"Hahh~apa begitu nikmatnya spermaku Gabriel-chan?" Naruto bertanya sambil mengatur nafasnya dengan pelan.

Gabriel mengganguk senang. "Hm, entah kenapa aku sangat ingin lagi." Gabriel mematikan air kran agar tidak mengelamkan penis Naruto. Jika air kran menengelamkan tubuh dan penis Naruto maka Gabriel akan kesusahan untuk mengulumnya kembali.

Naruto tersenyum senang. "Lakukanlah sesukamu Hime aku milikmu."

Gabriel yang mendengar itu langsung mengocok pelan penis Naruto dengan tangan kanannya. Lalu menjilati bagian bawah penis yang tegang itu, masih bisa Gabriel rasakan penis kekasihnya terasa panas.

Menjilati bagian bawah dan telur yang menggantung sambil terus mengocoknya dengan pelan, air liur yang telah membasi penis membuat lebih mudah saat mengocoknya.

"Sssshhh~sshhhh~Gabriel~"

Desis Naruto saat kedua telurnya dimainkan oleh Gabriel dengan menjilatinya terus. Jilatan Gabriel beralih pada kepala penis kekasihnya, menjilati bagian lubang yang mengeluarkan sperma itu dan juga memutari kepala penis dengan mengunakan lidahnya.

"Sshhh~aahhh~aahh~"

Rasa nikmat yang diterima Naruto saat kepala penisnya dimanjakan oleh Gabriel, membuatnya tak dapat menahan desahan dan desisan yang terus keluar dari mulutnya. Lidah Gabriel terus memutari bagian kepala penis Naruto sambil terus mengocoknya.

Puas menjilatinya, Gabriel mengulum kepala penis itu dan menghisapnya. Naruto merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa saat kepala penisnya dihisap mulut hangat kekasihnya. Gabriel menghisap dan memberikan jilatan pada kepala penis Naruto yang berada dalam mulutnya, lidahnya terus menari dikepala penis tersebut.

"Aaahhh~sshhh~Gabriel~chan~aahhhh~"

Gabriel terus menghisapnya dengan kuat, membuat kedua pipinya terlihat mengempis karna hisapan yang dia lakukan. Lidahnya juga tak berhenti mengitari kepala penis Naruto untuk memberikan kenikmatan agar lebih cepat keluar.

"Sshhh~Gabriel~gunakan~aahh~Oppaimu~"

Melepaskan kulumanya pada kepala penis Naruto, lalu Gabriel menggapit penis itu dengan payudaranya menyisakan kepala penis yang terlihat. Gabriel mulai mengerakan payudara naik turun dengan gerakan pelan.

Terlihat wajah kenikmatan dari Naruto saat penisnya dijepit dengan payudara besar kekasihnya. Rasa lembut yang diberikan payudara itu membuat Naruto merasa melambung tinggi keangkasa.

"Apa ini nikmat Naru?" Gabriel terus mengerakan payudaranya naik turun dengan ritme mulai cepat.

"Aahh~itu~nikmat~Gabriel~sangat~sshhh~ nikmat~aahhh~" balas Naruto sambil tetap memejamkan matanya menikmati lembutnya payudara kekasihnya.

"Kalo begitu akan aku berikan lagi kenikmatan lebih padamu Naru." Gabriel langsung mengulum kepala penis Naruto yang tidak ikut terhimpit payudaranya.

"Aahhhh~Gab~Gabriel~sshhhh~"

Terus mengerakan payudara dan mengulum kepala penis Naruto, Gabriel melakukanya dengan mata terpejam menikmati apa yang dia lakukan. Lidahnya juga terus memainkan kepala penis Naruto, dan tentu membuat Naruto semakin mendesah keenakan diperlakukan seperti itu.

Kedua tangan Naruto berpegangan pada pinggiran bathup untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang diterima penisnya. Matanya terus terpejam menikmati sensasi yang tak bisa dia ungkapkan dengan kata.

"Ssshh~aahhh~sebentar~lagi~aahhh~Hime~"

Naruto merasakan sebentar lagi akan keluar, sensasi yang diberikan Gabriel membuatnya tak tahan untuk keluar lagi. Gabriel terus menghisap dan memainkan kepala penis Naruto dengan lidahnya, gerakan payudaranya semakin cepat.

"Mmm~mmm~mmm~"

Menghisapnya lebih kuat agar Naruto cepat keluar dan memberikan spermanya. Pegangan Naruto pada pinggiran bathup semakin kuat tak kala kepala penisnya semakin dihisap lebih kuat lagi oleh Gabriel.

"Aaahhhh~keluuaaarrrr~~"

Gabriel berusaha tak membiarkan lagi sperma Naruto keluar dari sela kulumannya, masih banyak yang dikeluarkan oleh kekasihnya itu kali. Menelanya sebanyak yang dia bisa, menikmati rasa sperma yang membuatnya mabuk saat aromanya tercium oleh hidungnya.

"Puuaahhh~glukk~glukk~" melepaskan kulumannya agar lebih mudah untuk menelan sperma yang ada dalam mulutnya.

"Hahh~hahh~hahh~" deru nafas Gabriel yang mulai terengah setelah menelan sperma kekasihnya.

Naruto mendudukan tubuhnya, lalu menangkup wajah Gabriel dan memberikan ciuman pada dahi lalu pipi. "Terima kasih, itu sangat luar biasa Gabriel-chan. Sekarang ijinkan aku memberikanmu kenikmatan." Gabriel menggangukan kepalanya saja.

Naruto mulai menciumi leher putih kekasihnya, memberikan kecupan kecil dan juga gigitan. Kedua tanganya mulai beraksi meraba dua payudara yang tadi memberikan kenikmatan pada penisnya.

"Aakhh~Naru~sshhh~"

Gabriel mulai mendesah nikmat saat Naruto mulai memberikan rangsangan pada tubuhnya. Naruto terus memberikan gigitan kecil pada leher kekasihnya, kedua tanganya terus meremas payudara Gabriel dengan lembut.

Memberikan rangsangan secara perlahan pada tubuh kekasihnya itu, merasa puas dengan leher Naruto langsung mencium bibir peach Gabriel.

"Mmmhhh~mmmhh~mmmhh~"

Mengkalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman yang diberikan kekasihnya itu, tubuh Gabriel mengeliat kecil saat menerima rangsangan.

Naruto memberikan ciuman pelan, namun Gabriel yang memulai dulu membalas dengan agresif membuatnya harus menggimbanginya. Memilin puting yang tegang karena terangsang itu cukup kuat.

"Mmmhhh~ahhh~mmmhh~"

Rangsangan pada putingnya membuat Gabriel semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka, mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk kenikmatan lebih. Naruto menyambut lidah Gabriel dengan senang hati.

Keduanya saling memainkan lidahnya dalam ciuman mereka, bergerak kekanan, ke kiri dan membelitnya. Memutari lidah pasangan membuat mereka merasakan saliva yang tertukar saat bergulat lidahnya.

"Mmmhh~mmmhh~mmmhh~"

Ciuman itu semakin lama dan semakin agresif, lelehan saliva terus keluar dari sela ciuman mereka. Tangan kiri Naruto mulai turun kebawah menuju vagina kekasihnya, untuk memberikan kenikmatan lebih pada Gabriel.

Mengusap secara pelan bagian luar vagina kekasihnya lalu memasukan dua jarinya kedalam vagina Gabriel. Mengerakan maju mundur dengan perlahan sambil tangan kanannya meremas payudara Gabriel.

"Mmmhhh~mmhh~puuaahhhh~"

"Aahhh~sshhh~Na~Naru~aahhh~"

Desahan mulai keluar dari bibir Gabriel saat vaginanya mulai dimainkan. Bibir Naruto turun ke bawah menuju satu payudara yang tak mendapatkan rangsangan itu, dengan melumat puting yang tegang karena terangsang.

Naruto memainkan lidahnya pada puting Gabriel, memutar dan bergerak kekanan , kekiri. Membuat Gabriel semakin mengeliat dan terus mengeluarkan desahan indahnya. Mendekap tubuh kekasihnya yang sedikit membungkuk itu dan meremas surai pirang untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang dia dapatkan.

"Aahhh~ahhh~Naru~"

Gabriel terus mendesah nama Naruto. Rangsangan pada 3 titik membuat pikiranya terasa kosong. Naruto semakin gencar memberikan rangsangan pada Gabriel, remasan , lumatan , hisapan dan kocokanya pada vagina semakin cepat.

Membuat vagina Gabriel mulai basah cairan pelumas yang terus keluar karena mendapatkan rangsangan yang bertubi tubi. Vaginanya mulai berkedut menandakan sebentar lagi akan mencapai puncaknya, mencepit dua jari Naruto yang terus mengocok.

"Aahhh~aahhh~kimochiii~"

Gabriel semakin erat meremas surai kekasihnya. Memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati gelombang nikmat yang ada dalam perutnya mulai meledak.

"Aahhh~keluuuaaaarrr~~"

Gabriel menjerit saat mencapai puncaknya, tubuhnya mengenjang beberapa kali dadanya membungsung kedepan membuat Naruto tengelam dalam payudaranya. Cairan cinta keluar dengan deras dari vagina Gabriel membuat jari Naruto hangat saat tersiram.

Mengeluarkan 2 jarinya yang basah terkena cairan cinta dan melepaskan hisapanya. Memeluk tubuh yang agak lemas setelah klimaks.

"Berbaliklah Gabriel-chan, kita akan lanjutkan lagi percintaan kita." Ucap Naruto menyuruh kekasihnya untuk berbalik membelakanginya.

Gabriel menuruti ucapan kekasihnya itu dengan senang hati, membalikan tubuhnya dan bertumpuan pada pinggiran bathup sebagai peganggan.

Gabriel menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang, rona merah menghisai kedua pipinya dan jangan lupakan mata sayu yang mengundang gairah laki laki yang melihatnya.

"Ayo Naru, berikan aku kenikmatan lagi, berikan aku sperma panasmu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Naruto membalasnya dengan senyumnya tidak lebih tepatnya seringai bejat dan nafsunya. Memegangg pinggulnya Gabriel dan menenpatkan penisnya didepan vagina kekasihnya.

"Kamu sangat mesum ne Gabriel-chan" Naruto perlahan mendorong masuk penisnya. Mendorongnya dengan agak kuat agar lebih cepat memasuki lubang kenikmatan kekasihnya.

"Aahh~tapi itu membuatku senang Hime" lanjutnya disertai desahan saat penisnya telah masuk seluruhnya.

"Aahhhh~" desah Gabriel merasakan vaginanya penuh dengan penis Naruto.

Naruto langsung mengerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo sedang, karna vagina Gabriel sudah terbiasa dengan penisnya maka Naruto bisa memulai dengan tempo tersebut.

"Aahhh~aahh~kimochii~aahhh~"

Gabriel mencengkram erat pinggiran yang menjadi pegangganya. Rasa nikmat yang dia terima saat penis kekasihnya keluar masuk memberikan gesekan nikmat dengan dinding vaginanya. Apalagi kepala penis kekasihnya selalu membentur pintu masuk rahimnya, dan itu memberikan kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

"Uuuhh~sshhh~vaginamu~memang~nikmat~ Gabriel~chan~aahhh~"

Naruto terus mengerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang sama, kedua tangannya mulai meremas pelan pantat sintal kekasihnya. Membuat Gabriel semakin mendesah dengan mulut terbuka.

Air dalam bathup bergoyang goyang akibat percintaan dua insan tersebut. Naruto mulai meningkatkan ritme goyanganya, merasakan nikmat saat penisnya bergesekan dengan dinding vagina Gabriel. Gesekan yang memberikan kenikmatan bercinta menjalar keseluruh tubuh keduanya.

"Aahhh~yahh~lebih~Naru~aahhh~"

"Lebih~aahhhh~cepat~Naru~ahhh~"

Kepala Gabriel sedikit mendongak keatas saat menerima rangsangan dan gerakan yang mulai cepat dari kekasihnya. Pikiranya benar benar kosong saat kenikmatan dan nafsu menguasai dirinya.

Dua tangan Naruto mulai merayap kedepan sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga menempel pada tubuh Gabriel. Meremas payudara yang bergerak mengikuti irama goyangan pinggul, Naruto meremasnya untuk memberikan kenikmatan lebih pada kekasihnya.

"Aahhh~ahhh~kimochii~aahhh~"

Gabriel semakin mendesah dengan nikmat saat mendapatkan rangsangan pada payudaranya, rangsangan yang dia terima terus menjalar keseluruh tubuh dengan cepat.

Naruto memberikan gigitan kecil pada leher belakang Gabriel, goyanganya semakin cepat karna nikmat yang diberikan vagina kekasihnya. Gigitan kecil Naruto menghasilkan kissmark, lalu Naruto berpindah pada pundak kanan kekasihnya.

"Aahhh~aahhh~aku~akan~aahhh~keluarr~"

Rangsangan yang diterima Gabriel membuatnya tak dapat menahan gelombang nikmat yang berontak keluar. Vaginanya mulai menjepit dengan kuat penis kekasihnya, dan Gabriel dapat merasakan kenikmatan lebih.

"Aahhh~sshhh~aku~juga~Hime~"

Naruto juga tak bisa menahan klimaksnya sebentar lagi karena jepitan kuat yang diberikan dinding vagina kekasihnya. Jepitan kuat yang membuatnya merasa nikmat pada penisnya, remasanya semakin kuat untuk lebih cepat mendapatkan klimaks.

"Ahhhh~aahh~yahhh~keluarkan~Naru~"

Gabriel semakin mendesah dengan keras bahkan bisa dibilang berteriak. Dapat dia rasakan penis kekasihnya mulai membesar dalam vaginanya, terasa lebih sesak dan penuh.

Menghentaknya dengan kuat membuat air dalam bathup mulai menciprat keluar. Naruto terus mengehentakan pinggulnya membuat suara yang khas dalam percintaan mereka, Gabriel semakin dibuat mendesah keras.

"Aahhh~keluaaarrrrrr~~~"

Dan dengan satu hentakan kuat Naruto menumpahkan spermanya, bersamaan dengan Gabriel mengeluarkan cairan cintanya dengan deras. Tubuh keduanya saling megenjang beberapa kali, dan saling mendongakkan wajahnya sedikit keatas memperlihatkan wajah bahagia mereka saat mencapai klimaks.

"Haahhh~ahaahh~haahh~"

Deru nafas keduanya yang cukup memburu setelah mendapatkan klimaksnya mereka. Dada keduanya naik turun saat mengambil nafas. Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Gabriel.

Melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada leher Naruto dan menolehkan sedikit wajahnya kesamping kanan. Gabriel memajukan bibirnya meminta perhatian pada kekasihnya.

Naruto merespon dengan memajukan bibirnya pula, memberikan ciuman pada bibir Gabriel yang meminta perhatian tadi. Ciuman pelan yang dilakukan keduanya, tak ada hisapan atau bergulat lidah. Hanya saling melumat bibir pasangan, mengecap rasa yanh diberikan.

"Mmmmhh~mmmhh~mmhhh~"

Keduanya saling intens melumat bibir lawan jenis, atas dan bawah secara bergantian. Kedua tangan Naruto mulai nakal meremas payudara Gabriel kembali, memberikan sedikit rangsangan pada payudara besar itu.

"Mmmhh~aahhh~mmmhh~"

Desah Gabriel disela ciuman mereka karena rangsangan pada payudaranya. Membuat nafsu perlahan kembali berkobar, Gabriel mulai menghisap bibir Naruto dengan pelan.

Naruto melayani dengan senang hati apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya, mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk bersilat lidah.

"Mmmhhh~enggh~mmhhh~mmmh~"

Kali ini ciuman mereka mulai agresif, karna nafsu yang telah menguasai mereka berdua. Bahkan Naruto mulai mengerakan pinggulnya kembali dengan ritme pelan, kedua tangannya terus meremas payudara kesukaanya dengan cukup kuat.

"Mmmmhhh~puuaahhhh~sshhh~"

"Aahhh~kimochiii~sshhhh~~"

Desahan Gabriel terdengar kembali, meski tak sekencang seperti tadi. Naruto mulai menjilati leher Gabriel kembali, tangan kirinya mulai menyusur kebawah vagina kekasihnya. Mengusap pelan klitoris yang menjadi titik paling sensitif wanita.

"Aahhh~aahhh~Naru~aahhh~"

Gabriel mulai mendesah lebih keras tak kala menerima rangsangan yang lebih hebat lagi. Klitorisnya dimainkan dengan lembut oleh jari Naruto, memberikan rangsangan yang dengan cepat menjalar keseluruh tubuh.

"Cepat~aahh~lebih~cepat~aahh~Naruu~"

Lebih Gabriel ingin kenikmatan lebih, meminta kekasihnya untuk lebih cepat mengerakan pinggulnya agar mendapatkan kenikmatan yang lebih hebat.

"Sshhh~tentu~Gabriel~chan~aahhh~"

Mengerakan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, kedua tanganya terus memainkan peranya masing-masing. Meremas dan mengusap lembut, payudara dan klitoris untuk memberikan kenikmatan pada kekasihnya.

"Aahhh~sshhh~vaginamu~sshh~sungguh~ nikmat~aahhh~"

Naruto merasakan kenikmatan terus dia terima pada penisnya saat dinding vagina Gabriel memberikan jepitan jepitan lembut.

Gabriel merasa seperti melayang, dia tak dapat menahan gejolak yang ada dalam tubuhnya mulai berontak keluar. Dinding vaginanya yang terus digempur penis Naruro dan klitorisnya juga dimainkan, membuatnya lebih cepat mendapatkan klimaksnya.

"Aahhh~aahhh~keluaaarrrr~"

Tubuh Gabriel mengenjang dengan hebat saat mencapai klimaksnya, ini klimakas luar biasa yanh pernah dia dapatkan. Cairan cinta dengan perlahan keluar dari sela penyatuan mereka. Naruto menghentikan semua kegiatanya, membiarkan kekasihnya istirahat.

"Ahaahh~haahhh~hahh~"

Deru nafas Gabriel yang memburu, wajahnya yang dipenuhi keringat, rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya dan mata sayunya yang memancarkan nafsu dan gairah. Naruto mencabut penisnya membuat Gabriel keheranan.

"Ada~ahaahh~apa~Naru~?"

"Tak ada apa-apa Gabriel-chan, aku ingin ganti posisi saja." Ucap Naruto membalikkan tubuh Gabriel menghadapnya lalu mencium bibir peach yang membuatnya candu.

"Mmmhh~mmhh~mmhh~"

Naruto mencium Gabriel dengan pelan, karena kekasihnya yang masih agak kelelahan akibat klimaksnya tadi. Gabriel membalas ciuman yang diberikan Naruto, sama halnya dengan Naruto Gabriel membalasnya dengan pelan.

Naruto perlahan mulai berdiri dengan Gabriel dan tetap mempertahankan ciumannya. Tangan kanannya mulai menggangkat kaki kiri Gabriel dan dia taruh dipinggangnya, lalu tangan kirinya meremas payudara Gabriel dengan pelan.

Gabriel melingkarkan kedua lenganya pada leher Naruto untuk lebih menikmati ciuman mereka. Kedua bibir masih saling melumat, tak ada hisapan atau bergelut lidah yang dilakukan keduanya.

"Mmm~puuaahhh~" melepaskan ciuman mereka. Gabriel mengambil nafas sebanyaknya, meski tak agresif tetap saja menguras pasokan udara.

Kepala Naruto menyusup dileher Gabriel untuk memberikan kissmark lagi, menggigit kecil hingga menghasilkan bekas merah. Tangan kanan Gabriel turun kebawah menuju selangkangan Naruto, menuntun penis kekasihnya untuk masuk kedalam vagina.

Naruto yang dituntun kekasihnya itu mendorong pelan penisnya agar masuk, masih terasa sempit saat Naruto memasukan penisnya.

"Aaahhhh~~~" desah Gabriel sambil mendonggakan kepalanya keatas saat penis Naruto telah masuk kedalam vaginanya, membuat Naruto semakin leluasa memberikan kissmark pada lehernya saat dia sedang mendonggak.

Tangan kiri Naruto berpindah kebawah untuk menggangkat kaki kanan Gabriel, lalu Naruto mengerakkan pinggulnya dengan pelan. Keluar masuk dalam vagina Gabriel sambil terus memberikan kissmark pada leher dan pundak.

"Aahhh~sshhh~aahhh~" desah pelan Gabriel saat Naruto mulai bergerak dalam vaginanya.

Rasa nikmat terus menjalar ditubuh keduanya, gesekan yang dihasilkan penis dengan dinding vagina memberikan kenikmatan pada keduanya. Dinding vagina Gabriel terus menjepit penis Naruto yang ada didalam, pijitan pelan namun terus menerus.

"Aahhh~aahhh~kimochii~aahhh~"

Mengeratakan kedua kakinya agar penis Naruto masuk lebih dalam dan memberikan kenikmatan pada seluruh tubunya. Naruto merespon dengan bergerak lebih cepat, kini sasaran Naruto payudara Gabriel yang bergoyang keatas menggikuti irama percintaan mereka.

"Aahhh~sshhh~kimochiii~Naruu~"

Gabriel memejamkan kedua mata saat payudaranya mulai dilumat Naruto, puting tegangnya dimainkan dengan gesit oleh lidah kekasihnya. Dan itu membuat kenikmatan ditubuhnya bertambah, kepalanya terasa kosong saat menikmati percintaan.

Meremas kuat surai Naruto untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang terus menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Mendesah dan mendesah yang terus keluar dari bibir Gabriel.

"Aahh~hisap~Naruu~aahh~hisap~yang~kuat~"

Lebih Gabriel ingin kenikmatan lebih, meminta Naruto untuk menghisap payudaranya untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan lebih. Naruto tanpa diperinta dua kali langsung menghisapnya dengan kuat bahkan sesekali menggigit kecil membuat tubuh Gabriel mengeliat karenanya.

Dinding vagina Gabriel mulai menjepit dengan kuat penis Naruto yang ada didalam. Rangsangan pada payudara membuat tubuh Gabriel semakin mengeliat dan membuat dinding vaginanya menerima sinyal nikmat hingga mulai menjepit lebih kuat.

Naruto semakin cepat menggerakan pinggulnya. Pijitan yang diberikan dinding vagina Gabriel membuatnya semakin menggila. Rasa nikmat yang berpusat dari penisnya saat mendapatkan pijitan nikmat dinding vagina Gabriel.

Hisapa pada payudara juga semakin kuat, bahkan Naruto menarik putingnya dengan gigi. Dan tentu membuat Gabriel semakin mendesah kenikmatan dengan kepala mendonggak keatas.

"Aahhhh~aahhh~kimochii~desuu~aahhh~"

"Aku~aahhh~aahh~akan~keluarrr~"

Gabriel merasakan sebentar lagi mendapatkan klimaksnya. Gempuran dan hisapan membuatnya tak bisa menahan gelombang nikmat yang siap meledak dalam perutnya. Terlebih penis kekasihnya terus menubruk pintu rahim dan dapay dia rasakan penis itu juga mulai membesar pertanda sebentar lagi Naruto juga mendapatkan puncaknya.

"Aahhhhhh~~keluuuaaaaarrr~~"

Jerit Gabriel saat puncaknta telah tiba bersamaan dengan Naruto menumpahpan spermanya didalam rahim Gabriel. Tubuh keduanya saling mengenjang beberapa kali, menandakan nikmatnya percintaan mereka. Pelukan Gabriel juga semakin erat saat sampai puncaknya tadi, membuat kepala Naruto semakin terbenam dalam payudaranya.

Dengan pelan Naruto berlutut dibathup dengan Gabriel tetap dalam pelukanya. Lalu mendudukan tubuhnya secara perlahan agar tak terjatuh kebelang.

"Hahhh~aahhh~sshhh~"

Naruto masih menghisap payudara dengan nikmat, memainkan lidahnya pada puting yang tegang itu. Gabriel mendesis pelan karena payudaranya masih terus dihisap Naruto. Merasa puas menghisapnya Naruto pun melepaskan payudara Gabriel lalu merebahkan tubuhnya dibathup untuk istirahat.

"Haahhh~haahh~hahhh~"

Keduanya saling menggambil nafas setelah nikmatnya klimaks mereka. Gabriel menaruh kepalanya didada Naruto, dapat Gabriel rasakan dada kekasihnya itu naik turun saat menggambil nafas.

Air yang semula hangat kini mulai dingin, tapi karna panas tubuh mereka setelah percintaan tak membuat merasa kedinginan.

"Hahh~beristirahatlah Hime, karna nanti kita akan lanjutkan permainan kita."

"Tentu Naru, akan aku layani kamu sampai puas menikmati tubuhku ini." Balas Gabriel sambil menatap Naruto.

Tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban kekasihnya, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir Gabriel.

 **Cupp**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc itu penyakit.**

 **Aku tak tau apa ini memuaskan bagi kalian. Maaf sebelumnya karna sangat lama updatenya 2 bulan kayaknya kalo gk salah ya.**

 **Kita tinggalkan saja bagian atas itu, aku akan membahas sedikit tentang review.**

 **Pertama ada yang minta memasukkan karakter kyubi, sudah aku jelaskan dichapter 1 bahwa aku cuma pake karakter DxD untuk wanita tidak akan ada yang lain lagi. Justru waktu pembuatan dulu aku sempat mau memasukan chisato hasegawa sebagai adik Naruto. Tapi itu kurang cocok menurutku.**

 **Kedua ada yang minta pair cuma Gabriel dan Venelana saja, ini jelas gk bisa ya. Karena akan merubah alur yang udah aku susun sebelum pembuatan cerita, jika aku benar buat cuma dua pair lalu bagaimana dengan rencana jeanne dichapter 2 sebelumnya jadi aku tak bisa memenuhi permintaan ini. Akan sangat merepotkan jika aku memenuhinya, karna semua sudah aku rancang dimulai dari alur karakter yang aku pakai sampai pair semuanya.**

 **Hn, kurasa cuma itu saja ya dari aku.**

 **See next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto and Highschool Dxd Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku ingatkan kembali fic ini banyak mengandung lemonnya, yang berarti asem kecut rasanya saat baca. Jadi usahakan saat baca, ditempat sepi, sendirian, dan siapkan tisu buat jaga jaga. Dan satu lagi tanganya dijaga ya jangan sampai ke bawah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baiklah aku persembahkan chapter ke** **empat** **untuk kalian para reader mesum.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jari-jari mengetik keyboard dengan cepat namun cekatan, Venelana sedang sibuk mengerjakan proposal yang akan digunakan besok bertemu dengan klien. Dan sekarang matahari sudah tenggelam, jika saja dirinya tak terlambat datang, dia tak akan lembur. Namun, dia juga merasa bersyukur hari ini, karena nafsunya terpuaskan.

Percintaan dengan Naruto tadi pagi membuatnya tak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh pada pekerjaan, hal tersebut membuatnya dapat teguran dari kakak iparnya, selaku pemegang perusahaan ini.

Bicara soal putranya itu, apa yang dilakukannya sekarang ya.

.

.

"Aahhh~ahhh~motto~"

Suara desahan mengema diruangan tengah apartement milik Gabriel, percintaan mereka masih berlanjut dengan penuh nafsu. Saat ini Gabriel bertumpu pada tembok didepannya, dibelakangnya Naruto terus menusukan penis pada vaginanya dengan cepat.

Kedua tubuh sama sama basah karena keringat percintaan, tangan kiri Naruto menggangkat kaki kiri Gabriel. Gabriel memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya karena kakinya yang terangkat, dua payudaranya terus menubruk tembok didepanya.

"Sshhh~~Hi~Himee~aku~akan~keluarrr~" Naruto merasakan sebentar lagi akan keluar, pijatan yang diterima penisnya membuat siap menumpahkan spermanya.

"Aahhh~aahhh~keluarrr~kan~saja~aahh~aku~juga~mau~keluarrrrrr~~" hal yang sama dirasakan Gabriel, dinding vaginanya terus menjepit penis kekasihnya. Membuat vaginanya terasa berkedut, terlebih mereka melakukan sex dari tadi dan belum istirahat.

Membuat tubuh mereka sangat sensitif dan mudah terangsang. Naruto mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, tangan kanan memegangg pinggul Gabriel agar lebih cepat bergerak. Gabriel mengkalungkan tangan kirinya di leher Naruto dan mendekatkan bibirnya, mengerti apa yang diinginkan Gabriel, Naruto langsung melumatnya.

"Mmmhhhh~mmmhhhh~~"

Kedua bibir saling mengecap dan hisap, menukar saliva dan bergulat lidah. Cairan cinta yang keluar dari vagina Gabriel semakin banyak saat keduanya akan mencapai klimaks, pinggul Naruto terus bergerak untuk mencapai puncaknya.

"Mmmmmmhhhh~~~~" tubuh bergetar saat mencapai klimaks secara bersamaan, Naruto telah menumpahkan spermanya lagi dirahim Gabriel, dan sepertinya terlalu banyak yang Naruto berikan hingga tak muat lagi. Sperma keluar dari celah penyatuan mereka.

"Mmmhh~mmmmhh~~"

Keduanya masih saling bercumbu, menikmati sisa klimaks yang entah keberapa dalam sehari ini. Dengan perlahan Naruto menurunkan kaki kekasihnya bersamaan dengan ciuman mereka, benang saliva menjembatani kedua bibir.

Keduanya saling mengambil nafas dengan kasar, Gabriel merasa tak kuat menopang tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri. Membuatnya hampir tersungkur kedepan jika saja Naruto tak memeluknya. Dengan perlahan Naruto mendudukkan tubuhnya dan Gabriel pada lantai, penisnya masih tertanam divagina kekasihnya, menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk tumpuan.

Gabriel bersandar pada dada Naruto sambil terus mengambil nafas, tubuhnya terlalu lelah dan staminanya telah terkuras habis. Sama hal pada Naruto, staminanya telah terkuras pada percintaan mereka.

"Kita pindah kekamar ya." Setelah beberapa saat Naruto mengajak kekasihnya untuk pindah tempat istirahat yang lebih baik. Gabriel menggangukan kepalanya saja sebagai jawaban.

Naruto menggangkat sedikit tubuh Gabriel agar penisnya terlepas, lalu dia jongkok untuk merengkuh tubuh lemas kekasihnya dan membawanya ke kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau melamun lagi Venelana!" Suara bernada tegas mengintrupsi Venelana yang sedang melamun.

Menolehkan wajahnya kesamping dimana asal suara itu berasal, dan raut terkejut terpancar diwajahnya. "O-Onee-sama!" Menundukkan kepalanya kebawah. "Gomen Onee-sama!"

Kakak dari Venelana hanya menatap datar sebelum menghela nafas pelan. "Hufft, aku tak tau apa yang telah membuat melamun seharian ini Venelana!" Dia mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi yang ada didepan meja Venelana. "Apa ada masalah!"

Venelana menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tak ada masalah sama sekali Yasaka Onee-sama!"

Yasaka Uzumaki, itulah nama kakak iparnya. Setelah menikah dengan Kurama Uzumaki membuat Marganya ganti, Kurama sendiri merupakan sepupu dari Kushina Uzumaki. Istri pertama dari mendiang suaminya, dan mereka kini sama-sama menjanda.

Kecelakaan yang menewaskan Minato dan suami kakak iparnya 8 tahun lalu, membuat mereka jadi single parents.

Yasaka menaikkan satu alisnya. "Jika tak ada masalah kenapa kau melamun?" Yasaka memberikan pertanyaan kembali. "Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta!" Tebaknya dengan asal.

Ucapan Yasaka membuat Venelana mulai salah tingkah, wajahnya merona malu. Yasaka semakin menaikkan alisnya melihat respon yang diberikan Venelana.

"T-tidakk, a-aku tidak sedang jatuh ci-cinta!" Dengan terbata Venelana menjawab pertanyaan.

"Padahal aku hanya asal tebak! Jadi siapa pria itu?" Sungguh menggejutkan bagi Yasaka, karena adik iparnya itu tak pernah dekat dengan pria manapun setelah meninggalnya adik laki lakinya. Meskipun Venelana berkata tidak namun gelagatnya seperti orang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Nee-sama aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta, atau dekat dengan pria manapun!" Venelana tetap mengelak dari kenyataan bahwa dia sedang jatuh cinta pada putra tirinya sendiri.

"Lalu kenapa tingkahmu seperti remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta Venelana!" Yasaka terus memberikan pertanyaan.

"T-Tingkahku biasa saja, mungkin Nee-sama saja yang salah tangkap!"

"Tidak mungkin aku salah tangkap Venelana, waktu remaja aku juga pernah jatuh cinta, dan dari tingkahmu tadi seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta!" Venelana terdiam akan ucapan tersebut, tentu saja dirinya menenggenali ciri ciri orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, terlebih itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau takut aku marah jika menikah lagi," Venelana tak menjawab atau memberikan isyarat, dia menundukkan kepalanya kebawah. "Aku tak akan marah jika kau menikah lagi Venelana, kau berhak bahagia. Semua orang berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan mereka, begitu juga denganmu!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengamu, Onee-sama juga tidak menikah lagi, bukankah setiap orang berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan!" Venelana menatap Yasaka dan mengembalikkan ucapan tadi.

Menyipitkan matanya saat mendengar ucapannya dikembalikan pada dirinya, membuat Venelana kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Menghela nafas pelan. "Aku belum kepikiran untuk menikah lagi Venelana, terlebih masih adakah yang mau dengan wanita berumur ini fufufu!"

Yasaka memiliki umur 41 tahun, memang umurnya bisa dikatakan cukup tua. Tapi dari penampilan tak akan kalah dari gadis muda, dengan body yang langsing, bokong yang sexy, payudara extra, kulit putih dan wajah yang masih cantik. Tentu pria manapun masih mau dengannya, terlebih jas hitam kantor yang sepertinya tak muat untuk menampung besarnya payudara yang dimilikinya itu.

Venelana yang mendengar tawa halus dari kakak iparnya itu mulai relax, jika Yasaka sudah mengeluarkan tawa seperti itu, maka pembicaran ini lebih nyaman dan mengarah ke rumpi.

"Onee-sama masih cantik, dan payudara Onee-sama juga besar. Pastinya banyak laki laki yang mau dengan Onee-sama, tak peduli lagi dengan umur!"

"Memang payudara akan menjadi daya tarik pertama dari para lelaki, namun cukup susah mencari yang sesuai kebutuhanku Venelana!"

Venelana mengerutkan dahinya, apa maksud dari sesuai kebutuhan itu. "Maksud Onee-sama?"

"Kebutuhan sex Venelana, tidak mungkin kan saat aku dekat dengan seorang pria dan menanyakan, 'apakah kau kuat lama diranjang' fufufufu!" Yasaka tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kiri.

Tentunya tak ada wanita yang akan bertanya seperti itu pada pria yang didekatinya, hal yang sangat memalukan tentunya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sang mentari telah tenggelam dan digantikan oleh rembulan, cahaya yang bersinar putih terlihat sangat indah dalam kegelapan. Begitu pula saat cahaya rembulan masuk dalam kamar yang menjadi saksi bercinta dua remaja penuh nafsu.

Cahaya yang masuk melalui celah gorden jendela mengenai dua wajah yang sedang terlelap karena kelelahan bercinta. Tubuh yang masih mengilat karena keringat percintaan dan juga ranjang yang acak acakan.

Keduanya tidur dengan berpelukan, Gabriel memeluk kekasihnya dari samping dengan kepalanya ditaruh didada. Dan Naruto memeluk Gabriel dengan posisi terlentang. Tubuh keduanya tak tertutupi selimut, hingga memperlihatkan keadaan keduanya.

Tubuh Gabriel yang penuh dengan tanda kissmark mulai dari, leher, payudara dan pundak. Semua bekas merah terlihat dengan jelas, bekas merah yang dihasilkan oleh Naruto. Ada pula bekas sperma yang menempel dari bibir vagina Gabriel.

.

Mari kita tinggal terlebih dahulu dua remaja yang sedang terlelap dalam tidur mereka.

.

.

Sementara dirumah Naruto, atau lebih tepatnya kamar milik Jeanne. Dikamar yang identik perempuan itu, Jeanne sedang sibuk dengan dikomputernya. Earphone berwarna pink yang terpasang ditelinga si gadis pirang, dia sedang menonton video yang bisa dibilang mesum. Atau memang video itu sangat mesum.

Jeanne saat ini sedang melihat video porno, dia melakukan itu agar nanti tidak kikuk saat menjalankan rencananya terhadap kakaknya. Bagaimana mungkin dia menjalankan rencana jika tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan rencananya. Maka dari itulah Jeanne menontonnya, agar tidak kikuk dan mendapatkan penggalaman dari video tersebut.

Entah berapa lama Jeanne menonton video porno, dia tak tau. Yang pasti setelah dia selesai makan malam, langsung mencari situs porno untuk bahan penggalamannya nanti.

Terlihat nafas Jeanne yang sangat memburu karena terangsang, bahkan celana dalam Jeanne terasa sangat basah akibat cairan yang keluar dari vaginanya. Harus Jeanne aku bahwa dia sekarang mudah sekali horny, saat melihat kakak dan ibunya sedang bercinta.

Vaginanya terasa gatal dan panas, mengingginkan kenikmatan yang sama saat melihat percintaan kakak dan ibunya. Tapi itu tak akan berhasil, karena kakaknya sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan terlihat jika mereka sangat mencintai satu sama lain, dia cemburu saat melihat kemesraan keduanya.

Meski dia ingin hubungan keduanya putus, tapi kakaknya selalu melindungi Gabriel. Jeanne pernah menyuruh para siswi untuk membuli Gabriel, dan dia juga yang menyebarkan isu tak mengenakan tentang Gabriel. Bertujuan untuk memutuskan hubungan keduanya, meski rencananya berhasil. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama, mereka kembali berpacaran lagi.

Seolah-olah rencana yang dia lakukan membuat hubungan mereka semakin kuat, entah berapa rencana yang selalu dia pikirkan untuk membuat hubungan kakaknya dengan Gabriel berakhir, dia tak tau.

Namun kali ini, dia yakin rencananya mampu memisahkan mereka berdua. Dengan adanya hubungan kakak dan ibunya itu, ditambah Grayfia dan dirinya. Gabriel pasti akan sangat kecewa pada kakaknya karena memiliki hubungan sedarah ini, dan Gabriel tak punya pilihan lain selain mengakhiri hubungan mereka karena rasa kecewa yang tinggi itu.

Dan dia hanya perlu memikirkan bagaimana cara menjauhkan Grayfia nanti.

Dan sekarang Jeanne yang telah terbawa nafsu, mulai gelisah dan sangat sensitif. Dia harus melampiaskan nafsunya ini agar lega, namun hanya masturbasilah satu satunya untuk meluapkan nafsunya. Jeanne melepas earphone dan mematikan video yang dia tonton, lalu beranjak ke ranjang miliknya.

Merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang, lalu menyingkap kaosnya keatas dan menurunkan celana pendeknya sepaha. Memperlihatkan CD dan BH berwarna pink, tangan kiri Jeanne mulai mengusap vaginanya sendiri yang masih tertutupi CD dan tangan kanannya mulai meremas payudaranya yang berukuran sedang dari balik BH.

"Aahh~aahhh~sshhhhhh~~"

Jeanne memejamkan matanya menikmati apa yang dia lakukan, tak hanya itu dia sedang membayangkan bercinta dengan kakaknya.

"Aahhh~mmhhh~sshhh~~" dalam imajinasi Jeanne, dia sedang melakukan forplay dengan Naruto.

 _Mereka saling bercumbu dengan nikmat, Jeanne terus menekan kepala Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sementara kedua tangan Naruto terus memberikan rangsangan pada tubuh Jeanne, meremas payudara kanan dan mengusap bibir vagina dengan lembut._

 _Keduanya sama sama telanjang, Jeanne semakin genjar melumat bibir Naruto, begitu pula dnegan Naruto menggimbangi apa yang Jeanne lakukan. Satu jari Naruto mulai masuk dalam vagina, bergerak dengan pelan dan tangan lain memilin puting yang telah tegang itu._

 _"Mmmhhh~mmhhhh~aahhh~puuahhhh~~"_

 _Bibir keduanya terlepas, membuat Jeanne mendesah merdu. Naruto juga mulai meningkatkan ritme kocokannya membuat Jeanne semakin mendesah, bibirnya mulai menjelajahi leher putih Jeanne dan memberikan kissmark._

 _"Aahhh~sshhhh~motto~Nii~chann~aahhh~beri~ aku~lebih~aahh~kenikmatan~~" Jeanne mendesah sambil memohon untuk mendepatkan kenikmatan lebih, dua tangannya yang berada dileher Naruto langsung mengarahkan kepala itu kepayudaranya yang tak mendapatkan rangsangan._

 _Naruto langsung saja mengulum puting payudara Jeanne dengan nikmat, menambahkan jari telunjuknya untuk membuat Jeanne semakin kenikmatan dan bergerak dengan tempo sedang._

 _"Aahhhh~aahhh~aahh~~lebih~aahh~lebih~cepat~sshhhhh~~" Jeanne terus memejamkan matanya sambil meremas rambut Naruto, menyalurkan kenikmatan yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya._

 _Naruto mulai berpindah pada payudara satunya dan langsung menghisap dengan kuat, gerakan jarinya mulai cepat memenuhi permintaan adiknya. Ditambah dengan cairan pelumas yang dikeluarkan vagina Jeanne membuat gerakan jari Naruto semakin mudah dan cepat._

 _"Ahhh~seperti~aahhh~itu~uuhhh~" Jeanne merasakan sesuatu dalam tubuhnya ingin meledak, vaginanya mulai menjepit dua jari Naruto. Kedutan vagina Jeanne semakin kuat saat dua jari itu terus bergerak cepat._

 _"Aakuuhh~aahhh~akan~aahh~keluuaarrr~~" Naruto menghentikan hisapan pada puting dan langsung melumat bibir Jeanne, membalas lumatan yang diberikan sambil terus meremas rambut Naruto untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang dia terima._

 _"Mmmmhhh~mmmhhh~mmmhhh~~"_

 _"Mmmmmhhhhhh~~~~"_

 _Tubuhnya Jeanne bergetar dengan hebat saat mencapai puncaknya, punggungnya sedikit melengkung karena nikmat yang dia dapatkan._

 _"Puuuaahhhh~~ahaaahh~hahh~"_

 _Jeanne mengambil nafas dengan kasar setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka, tubuhnya terasa lelah setelah klimaks yang hebat tadi. Merasa sudah cukup mengambil nafas, Jeanne dengan perlahan membuka matanya._

Langit-langit kamar berwarna pink yang pertama dia lihat, beberapa saat berdiam diri. Lalu menenggok kebawah dimana tangan kirinya bahas karena cairan cintanya sendiri, entah sejak kapan CD dan BH miliknya sudah tersingkap.

"Huhh, sudah keluar, padahal masih pemanasan. Apa karena ini pertama kalinya ya?" Dia bermonolog sendiri, merasa kurang puas saat berimajinasi dengan kakaknya. "Apa aku harus masturbasi lagi ya? Nanggung banget tadi hahh!" Keluh Jeanne merasa belum puas melakukan sex dalam imajinasinya.

"Sebaiknya aku melakukannya lagi, dari pada tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Jeanne dengan segera menutup matanya kembali dan kedua tangan merangsang tubuhnya sendiri, memulai membayangkan kakaknya menyetubuhi dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam semakin larut, hawa dingin mulai terasa menusuk tulang. Membuat setiap orang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut yang tebal, namun berbeda dengan Venelana, saat ini dia baru selesai melakukan masturbasi untuk melampiaskan nafsunya, karena putranya yang tidak ada dirumah. Masturbasi menjadi pilihannya, namun itu terasa belum cukup untuknya.

Dia membutuhkan penis Naruto untuk membuat vaginanya menjadi diam akan kenikmatan, namun putra tidak ada dirumah saat dia pulang, putrinya sudah tidur karena dia pulang jam 11 malam, dikarenakan proposal yang sangat penting digunakan besok membuatnya lembur.

Lalu sekarang dia harus mendapatkan kenikmatan dari penis Naruto, dua kali masturbasi masih belum cukup. Venelana mengambil handphone miliknya untuk menghubungi Naruto, apa putranya itu sedang bermain dengan Gabriel hingga jam setengah 1 belum pulang.

Venelana mencari kontak putranya untuk dihubungi, setelah ketemu dengan segera menekan tombol call.

 **.**

 **.**

Di kamar apartement Gabriel, dua remaja masih tertidur dengan lelap. Keduanya tertidur saling berpelukan, menghangatkan tubuh pasangan, namun tidur mereka sedikit terusik karena suara handphone yang berdering.

"Eenggghh~Naru ponselmu!" Leguh Gabriel yang masih memejamkan matanya, sambil memposisikan tidurnya dengan nyaman.

Naruto mulai menerjamkan kedua matanya, suara dering dari ponsel cukup menganggu tidurnya. Lagi pula siapa yang menelfon malam malam begini, dia pun mulai melepaskan pelukan Gabriel dan duduk ditepi ranjang.

Berjalan mendekati ponsel yang ada di saku celana yang tergeletak di lantai, mengambilnya untuk melihat siapa yang menelfonya pada jam segini. Tertera nama ibunya yang menelfonnya, ada gerangan apa yang membuat ibunya menelfon. Hal yang sangat jarang sekali saat dia pulang larut malam, memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan dari ibunya siapa tau itu penting.

"Hallo Kaa-chan!"

 _"Hallo sayang! Apa kamu masih diapartement Gabriel-chan?"_ Mata Naruto cerah seketika saat mendengar suara sensual dari Venelana, suara yang terdengar minta perhatian lebih.

"Iya Kaa-chan, aku masih disini!"

 _"Bisakah kamu pulang, Kaa-chan sangat kesepian dan rindu dengan permainanmu!"_ Venelana langsung to the point gerangan dia menelfon putranya.

"Tentu bisa Kaa-chan!" Naruto tak kalah semangat menjawab hal tersebut, melakukan sex kembali dengan ibu tirinya sungguh menakjubkan, lagi pula Gabriel butuh istirahat setelah dia gempur tanpa henti mulai sore tadi.

 _"Kalo begitu Kaa-chan tunggu sayang dan kita akan bermain sampai pagi kalo perlu!"_ Terdengar nada bahagia dari Venelana saat putranya akan pulang dan bermain dengannya lagi.

"Tentu Kaa-chan, aku akan siap siap untuk pulang dulu!" Naruto pun menutup telfonnya, lalu memunggut celana dan kaosnya. Setelah memakainya Naruto menghampiri Gabriel yang masih tidur nyenyak, menutupi tubuh indah kekasihnya yang penuh dengan kissmark.

"Eengghh~~" leguh Gabriel merasakan hangat selimut, membuatnya menerjamkan matanya beberapa kali. "Apa kamu mau pulang Naru?" Tanya Gabriel yang melihat kekasihnya berpakaian lengkap.

Naruto mengusap lembut kepala Gabriel. "Iya, tadi Kaa-chan menelfon. Kamu tak apa kan aku tinggal pulang?" Mendudukkan tubuhnya dipinggir ranjang.

"Hmm, tak apa! Pasti bibi khawatir karena kamu belum pulang!" Ucap Gabriel menutup matanya karena rasa lelah dan kantuk.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Kamu istirahatlah Hime, aku akan kembali lagi besok!" Mengecup mesra dahi Gabriel sebelum pulang, Naruto pun berdiri dan beranjak pulang dari apartement kekasihnya dan membiarkan Gabriel istirahat dengan tenang hingga besok pagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dikamar miliknya, Venelana sedang duduk di ranjang menunggu Naruto. Dia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk melakukan sex kembali dengan putranya, hanya menggunakan baju tidur transparan yang dia beli saat pulang kerja lembur tadi. Tanpa menggunakan dalaman apapun agar saat Naruto melihatnya langsung bergairah untuk bercinta.

Venelana sudah tak sabar menanti Naruto datang, dia ingin merasakan nikmat bercinta kembali setelah sekian lama tak dia dapatkan. Namun apakah nanti melakukan sex di kamar miliknya lagi, meski kamar Jeanne terpisah dengan kamar Naruto tetap ada rasa khawatir dibenak Venelana jika suara desahannya sampai terdengar.

Venelana memikirkan tempat yang cocok untuk bercinta kembali tanpa rasa khawatir, saat Venelana sedang berfikir. Dia mendengar suara mobil putranya, dengan bergegas mendekati jendela kamar melihat putranya yang telah datang.

Bisa Venelana lihat, Naruto sedang membuka gerbang depan untuk memasukkan mobilnya. Dengan segera Venelana menata baju tidurnya agar terlihat mempesona dimata Naruto, dan berjalan keluar untuk menemui putranya.

Setelah memasukan mobil kedalam area Rumah, Naruto keluar dari mobil untuk segera menutup gerbang agar tidak ada yang masuk. Lalu mendekati pintu garasi agar mobilnya bisa masuk, menggangkatnya keatas secara perlahan.

Setelah terbuka sepenuhnya dua mata Naruto melebar saat melihat Venelana duduk diatas kap mobil mercedes benz berwarna hitam dengan kaki yang menyilang dan tubuh yang sedikit miring, terlebih dengan baju tidur yang transparan. Rambut yang agak basah tergerai dengan bebas.

"Okaeri A-N-A-T-A!" Dengan nada yang sensual Venelana menyambut Naruto.

Menengguk ludah dengan kasar mendengar suara tersebut. "Ha-Hai, Tadaima!"

Venelana segera berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Naruto yang diam, menyentuh dada dengan telunjuknya dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telingga Naruto.

"Cepat masukkan mobilnya dan kita mulai permainannya Anata!" Bulu kuduk Naruto terasa merinding mendengar suara sensual Venelana, dia menggangukkan kepalanya dengan cepat lalu menghampiri mobilnya untuk dimasukan garasi dan memulai permainan mereka.

Setelah Naruto memasukkan mobilnya, Venelana menutup pintu garasi agar orang lain tak melihat permainan mereka nanti digarasi. Venelana berniat bermain di garasi, karena menurutnya tempat yang cocok. Selain cukup jauh dari kamar Grayfia, dia juga ingin tau bagaimana perasaannya saat bercinta di tempat seperti ini.

Venelana mendekati Naruto dan langsung memeluknya dari depan setelah keluar dari mobil. "Wajahmu terlihat tegang Anata?" Venelana sedikit lebih tinggi dari Naruto mengkalungkan kedua tangannya dengan manja.

"Benarkah Kaa-chan!" Dengan wajah yang gugup Naruto menjawab, entah kenapa dia bisa jadi seperti itu padahal waktu bermain sebelumnya tidak.

Venelana merucutkan bibirnya tanda cemberut, lalu mengecup sekali bibir Naruto. "Bukankah sudah kubilang panggil namaku atau kamu bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan mesra!" Venelana mulai menekan dadanya perlahan.

"Go-gomen Vene-chan!" Ucapnya sambil memandang wajah Venelana, Naruto terpaku akan kecantikan tersebut.

Venelana terkikik geli melihat wajah putranya. "Hihihi, tak apa Anata! Namun kamu harus dihukum dengan memuaskanku!"

Tanpa menjawab, Naruto langsung melumat bibir Venelana dengan penuh nafsu. Birahinya telah bangkit dan memberontak untuk dipuaskan karena mendengar suara yang sensual.

Memejamkan matanya dan mulai membalas lumatan yang dilakukan Naruto, kedua lengannya semakin menggerat pada leher Naruto.

Memeluk tubuh Venelana agar lebih dekat lagi dengannya, penisnya telah tegang dan terus berontak didalam celana.

"Mmhhh~mmhhhh~"

Keduanya saling melumat dengan penuh nafsu, hisapan mulai terjadi dalam ciuman itu. Keduanya sama sama tak ada yang mau menggalah dalam ciuman tersebut, Naruto mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya dan disambut langsung lidah Venelana.

"Mmmhhh~~mmmhhh~mmhhh~~"

Venelana menekan kepala Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman panas mereka, keduanya saling tukar saliva dan bergulat lidah dengan panas. Naruto mulai mendorong tubuh Venelana dan bersandar pada mobil Mersedes benz.

"Mmmhhh~~aahhh~mmhh~ahhhh~"

Desah Venelana keluar dari sela ciuman panas mereka karena Naruto mulai meremas payudara kirinya, tak hanya itu. Naruto juga menggesekkan penisnya yang masih berbalut celana itu pada vagina Venelana yang hanya tertutupi baju tidur.

Namun baju tidur yang tidak sampai lutut membuatnya mudah tersingkap, bahkan saat Naruto mengesekkan penisnya itu langsung bersentuhan dengan vagina Venelana.

"Mmmhhh~~aahhh~mmmhh~puuahhhhh~sshhh~"

Keduanya melepaskan ciuman panas mereka, benang saliva menjembatani kedua bibir. Desahan Venelana lolos saat vaginanya bergesekan dengan penis Naruto yang masih berbalut celana, tubuhnya bergetar merasakan gesekan kasar tersebut.

Naruto mulai menjilati leher Venelana, tangan kirinya menyingkap kesamping baju tidur Venelana dan meremas payudara kanan. Tangan Venelana mulai menyusur kebawah, membuka celana Naruto untuk mengeluarkan penis yang telah tegang dari tadi.

"Sshhhh~aahhhh~sshhhh~"

Naruto terus memilin kedua puting yang tegang itu, jilatan pada leher mulai turun untuk menikmati air susu yang keluar dari payudara Venelana. Mengulum payudara kanan dan memindahkan tangan kirinya ke vagina.

"Aahhh~sshhh~hisap~sesukamu~Anata~aahhh~" Venelana merasakan nikmat saat payudaranya dihisap pelan oleh Naruto, terlebih bibir vaginanya diusap lembut. Tak mau kalah juga Venelana mengocok lembut dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kiri digunakan meremas rambut Naruto untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang dia rasakan.

Naruto mulai menghisap dengan kuat, agar susu yang keluar semakin banyak. Jarinya yang mengusap vagina mulai basah karena cairan cinta Venelana, lalu memasukan dua jarinya dan mengerakkanya dengan tempo sedang.

"Aaahhhh~uuhhh~sshhh~" desahan Venelana semakin menjadi karena vaginanya mulai diaduk jari Naruto.

Berpindah kepayudara kiri dan langsung menghisapnya dengan kuat, tak hanya itu Naruto juga meremas agar semakin banyak yang keluar air susunya.

Venelana mendonggakkan wajahnya keatas karena kenikmatan yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, vaginanya mulai menjepit dengan kuat, tangannya terus mengocok penis Naruto dengan cepat. Naruto semakin gencar melakukan aksinya jarinya bergerak dengan tempo cepat.

"Aahhh~ahhhh~aku~akan~keluarr~aahhh~ahhh"

Naruto melepaskan hisapannya dan melumat bibir Venelana, membalas lumatan yang dilakukan Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya. Menunggu klimaksnya yang sebentar lagi akan datang, memilin kembali puting yang tegang itu untuk menambah gairah Venelana.

"Mmmhhh~mmhhh~aahh~mmhhhh~"

Saling menghisap dan melumat bibir lawan jenis, keduanya semakin larut dalam nafsu birahi yang telah bangkit. Naruto merasakan nikmat pada penisnya yang dikocok Venelana, tubuhnya terasa panas dan ingin merasakan kenikmatan yang lebih.

"Mmmhhhh~mmmmmhhhh~"

Tubuh Venelana bergetar saat mencapai puncaknya, cairan cinta dengan deras keluar dari vagina membasahi jari dan pahanya sendiri. Menghentikan kocokan masing masing, karena Venelana telah keluar.

Kedua bibir masih saling berciuman, mengeluarkan lidah dan saling membelit. Tukar saliva terjadi saat keduanya saling membelit lidah, menelan savila yang tertukar lalu melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Mmmhhh~puuahhhh~~"

Jarak wajah keduanya hanya beberapa centi, nafas Venelana sedikit tersengal setelah mendapatkan klimaksnya, wajahnya terlihat bahagia dan menampilkan senyum tipis. Naruto yang melihat itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Venelana dengan pelan, jarinya keluar dari vagina dan menuntun penisnya untuk menikmati lubang kenikmatan.

Venelana membalas ciuman itu dengan pelan, dan dia merasakan kepala penis Naruto menyentuh bibir vaginanya. Dengan segera Venelana mendorong tubuh Naruto sehingga ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Ada apa Vene-chan?" Tanya Naruto yang heran karena saat akan memasuki vagina Venelana digagalkan.

"Fufufu, belum saatnya Anata. Jika ingin masuk kamu harus memuaskannya terlebih dahulu dengan lidahmu!" Venelana duduk pada samping kap mobil dan menggangkat kaki kirinya sedikit keatas, memperlihatkan vagina yang telah becek karena klimaks tadi.

Naruto yang benar tak tahan akan hasratnya menuruti permintaan Venelana, berjongkok dan langsung menggunakan lidahnya menyapu vagina Venelana.

"Aahhhh~~" punggung Venelana melengkung saat merasakan kejutan listrik menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, menggunakan tangan kanan sebagai tumpuan dan tangan kiri meremas rambut Naruto sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmatnya.

"Aaahhhhh~aahhhh~sshhh~" lidah Naruto terus menyapu bibir vagina Venelana, jari telunjuknya juga memainkan klitoris agar Venelana semakin mendesah dan kenikmatan.

"Aahhh~aahhh~yahhh~mainkan~sesukamu~uuhhh~Anata~sshhh~"

Venelana terus meracau karena merasakan nikmat, tangan kanannya terasa sangat lemah karena merasakan kenikmatan ini. Dia pun merebahkan tubuhnya kebelakang, kedua tangannya terus meremas rambut Naruto.

Tak hanya memberikan sapuan keatas dan bawah, Naruto juga menusuk dengan lidahnya. Membuat tubuhnya Venelana semakin mengeliat dengan nikmat, puas dengan bibir vagina Naruto mulai menjilati klitoris.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh~~~" teriak Venelana saat mencapai puncaknya kembali saat lidah Naruto baru menyentuh klitorisnya, tubuhnya mengenjang dengan hebat saat klimaks. Dadanya naik turun dan nafasnya tak beraturan, Venelana menikmati manjaan lidah Naruto.

Menegakkan tubuhnya lalu melepaskan semua pakaiannya, dengan segera memposisikan didepan vagina Venelana dan langsung menghentaknya dengan kuat.

"Uugghht/aaahhhh~" leguh Naruto merasakan sempit dan nikmat setelah memasuki vagina Venelana.

Venelana sedikit berteriak karena secara tiba tiba Naruto menusukan penisnya, dengan mengerakan secara perlahan dan menikmati gesekan yang terjadi.

"Ahh~aahhhh~kamu~sudah~tidak~aahh~sabar~aahh~untuk~menikmati~tubuhku~uhhh~Anata~"

"Ssshhh~itu~karena~aahhh~tubuhmu~sangat~nikmat~aahhh~sshhhh~"

"Aahhh~kamu~boleh~aahh~menikmatinya~sepuasmu~aahhhh~"

Kedua tangan Naruto mulai meremas payudara Venelana, sehingga mengeluarkan susu yang cukup banyak. Naruto tak membiarkan susu nikmat itu mubazir dengan sia sia, menjilati pada area puting kanan lalu mengulumnya.

Kedua kaki Venelana melingkar pada pinggul Naruto, memaksa untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi. Jepitan dinding vagina membuat Naruto menghentaknya dengan kuat, rasa nikmat yang menjalar keseluruh tubuh membuatnya tak bisa menahan untuk tidak bisa berhenti bergerak.

"Aaahhh~aahhh~vaginaku~sshh~terasa~penuh~aahhh~" Venelana terus meracau karena mendapat kenikmatan.

Naruto menengakkan tubuhnya agar dapat bergerak lebih cepat. "Vaginamu~sshhh~masih~ sempit~dan~aahh~nikmat~" Naruto benar benar dibuat keenakan dengan jepitan dinding Venelana, meski sudah berumur namun jepitan yang dilakukan pada penisnya masih seperti perawan.

 **Plokk Plokk Plokk**

Suara benturan dua paha menghiasi garasi, cairan cinta Venelana mulai terus keluar dan mengenai mobil. Kedua tangan Naruto terus meremas payudara Venelana dan membuat air susu keluar dengan banyak, namun Naruto lebih fokus pada nikmatnya jepitan yang diberikan vagina Venelana.

"Lebih~kuat~sshhh~aahhh~Anata~aku~aahhh~akan~keluarr~~aahhh~~" bisa Venelana rasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya ingin meledak keluar, sesuatu yang sangat dia tunggu dalam percintaan.

"Ssshhhh~keluarkan~aahhh~saja~Vene~chan~aku~juga~akan~aahh~keluarr~~"

Naruto memompa semakin cepat dan kuat agar Venelana mencapai puncaknya, dia juga merasakan sebentar lagi akan keluar. Gesekan dengan dinding vagina memang sungguh nikmat.

"Aahhhh~aahhh~keluuuuaaarrrrr~~" berteriak saat mendapatkan klimaks, tubuhnya bergetar diatas kap mobil. Cairan cinta keluar dari sela penyatuan mereka, namun Naruto yang belum keluar masih terus memompa agar segera mendapatkan klimaksnya.

"Aahhhh~Anata~aahhh~berhenti~itu~aahhhh~masih~"

Belum selesai Venelana bicara, Naruto telah melumat bibirnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara. Melumat bibir atas dan bawah secara bergantian, Venelana semakin menekan kepala dan pinggul Naruto untuk semakin dekat, rasa nikmat yang dia rasakan keseluruh tubuh.

"Mmmhhh~mmmhh~mmmhh~"

Naruto semakin menghentak semakin dalam dan tentunya menubruk dengan keras pintu rahim Venelana, kedua tangannya terus meremas kuat payudara Venelana.

"Mmhhh~ahhh~mmmhhhhhh~~"

Dengan satu hentakan kuat Naruto menumpahkan spermanya dalam rahim Venelana, bersamaan pula Venelana mendapatkan klimaksnya kembali. Tubuh keduanya sama sama bergetar saat merasakan sensasi klimaks, Naruto masih terus mencumbu Venelana, membalas cumbuan Naruto dan menikmati sisa klimaks mereka.

"Mmmhhh~mmmhh~"

Venelana mengeluarkan lidahnya dan langsung disambut lidah Naruto, saling bergulat lidah dan menukar saliva masing masing.

"Mmmmhhh~mmhhhh~mmmuuuaacchh~~"

Nafas Venelana memburu karena telah klimaks 4 kali, ditambah multi klimaks yang terakhir membuat nafasnya tersengal. Namun apakah itu sudah membuat Venelana puas, tentu belum. Venelana masih ingin merasakan nikmat dari penis yang mengempurnya.

Dengan perlahan Naruto mengeluarkan penisnya, bersamaan pula sperma yang keluar dari vagina Venelana karena terlalu banyak. Dia pun membiarkan Venelana beristirahat sejenak, namun bukan berarti Naruto tak melakukan apapun.

Dia mulai menghisap payudara kanan Venelana, menikmati air susu yang keluar. Venelana mengeliat nikmat diatas kap mobil, saat dua payudaranya dimainkan.

"Sshhhh~mmhhh~aahhh~" desah pelan Venelana merasakan kejutan listrik saat putingnya digigit Naruto, kedua tanganya mengacak acak rambut untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan yang dia rasakan.

Puas dengan payudara Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu membalik posisi Venelana menjadi tengkurap dengan segera Naruto langsung menusukan penisnya.

"Aahhhhhh~~" desah panjang Venelana saat penis Naruto mulai memasuki vaginanya kembali.

Memegangg pinggul Venelana dan bergerak dengan tempo sedang, Naruto terus bergerak sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi yang diberikan dinding vagina Venelana. Sama halnya dengan Naruto, Venelana memejamkan matanya sambil terus mendesah.

"Aaahhhh~aahhh~sshhhhh~kimochiii~aahhh~"

 **Plakk plakk plakk**

Suara desahan memenuhi ruangan garasi itu, namun mereka tak memerdulikanya. Yang terpenting adalah mendapatkan kenikmatan dalam bercinta, Naruto mulai melepaskan baju tidur Venelana agar sama-sama telanjang, lalu dia menjilati punggung putih yang mengkilat tersebut.

"Aahhhh~aahhhh~uuhhhh~~" Venelana yang tak mendapatkan sesuatu untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya itu mulai bertumpu pada kap mobil.

Naruto menegakkan tubuh Venelana dengan memeluknya, tangan kanan Venelana langsung mengacak acak rambut Naruto sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmatnya.

"Sshhhh~aaahhhh~aahhhh~"

Tangan kiri Naruto mulai turun kebawah dan memainkan klitoris Venelana sedangkan tangan kanan meremas payudara dengan kuat sehingga air susunya keluar.

"Aahhhh~aahhhh~ini~nikmat~aahhh~Anata~aahhh~sangat~nikmat~aahhh~" Venelana mendesah dengan keras, karena rangsangan dari 3 bagian.

"Sshhhh~kamu~akan~aahhhh~terpuaskan~olehku~sshhh~" Naruto meningkatkan ritme goyanganya, jarinya yang bermain diklitoris memberikan cubitan pelan, dan itu membuat desahan Venelana semakin menjadi.

"Mmmhhh~mmmhh~"

Venelana melumat bibir Naruto yang ada disampingnya, menikmati bibir nikmat putranya sendiri, dia menikmati ciuman sambil memejamkan matanya. Tak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menggungkapkan rasa nikmat yang dia alami saat ini.

Jepitan dinding vagina mulai kuat, membuat Naruto mengerang dalam ciuman. Dia pun menghentakkan penisnya dengan kuat agar bisa menyentuh pintu rahim Venelana. Mengeluarkan lidahnya agar ciuman mereka semakin panas, Venelana menyambut lidah Naruto dengan senang hati.

"Mmmmhhh~mmmhhh~mmmhhh~"

Membuat keduanya saling membelit dan tukar saliva. Venelana merasa sebentar lagi akan keluar, dinding vaginanya menjepit erat penis Naruto membuatnya terasa sesak.

Naruto terus menyodokan penisnya dengan kuat agar semakin nikmat saat bergesekan dengan dinding vagina, cairan cinta yang keluar dari vagina membuat Naruto bergerak secara leluasa.

"Mmmmmhhhhhhh~~"

Tubuh Venelana bergetar saat mendapatkan klimaksnya, rasa nikmat yang terpusat pada vagina membuat beban ditubuhnya terasa ikut keluar. Namun Naruto yang belum mencapai puncaknya masih bergerak dengan cepat dan kuat.

"Mmmhh~mmmhh~"

Membuat Venelana terus mengerang dalam ciuman, karena vaginanya masih sensitif setelah klimaks. Naruto terus mencumbu dengan agresif agar klimaksnya cepat datang, dan beberapa kali hentakan kuat Naruto menyemburkan spermanya.

"Mmmhhhh~~" Venelana melotot saat merasakan hangat dalam tubuhnya, rahimnya terasa penuh dengan sperma Naruto.

"Mmmhh~muuacchhh~hahhhh~hahh~" deru nafas Venelana tak beraturan setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka. Naruto memundurkan tubuhnya agar duduk dikap mobilnya sendiri, dengan Venelana dipelukan dan penis yang masih tertancap.

Tangan kanan Venelana masih mengelanjut manja dileher Naruto, sambil terus menstabilkan nafasnya yang memburu setelah mendapatkan kenikmatan beberapa tahun tak dia dapatkan.

Naruto membiarkan Venelana beristirahat terlebih dahulu, namun tangannya meremas lembut kedua payudara besar Venelana.

"Uhhh~sshhh~" mendesah pelan kerena remasan pada payudaranya. "Apa kamu siap memulai ronde berikutnya Anata?" Tanya Venelana dengan nada sensual, matanya terlihat sayu.

"Penisku ingin merasakan mulut hangatmu!" Naruto juga memilin pelan puting Venelana.

Menampilkan senyum menggoda mendengar permintaan Naruto. "Tentu Anata, akan kuberikan kenikmatan yang luar biasa dengan mulutku!" Venelana berdiri dari pangkuan Naruto sehingga sperma keluar dari bibir vaginanya.

Lalu menghadap Naruto dan jonggok, didepan wajahnya penis yang berlumuran sperma. Penis yang memberikan kepuasan batin, bahkan membuatnya sampai ketagihan. Venelana langsung mengulum penis Naruto, sperma yang menempel mulai dia bersihkan dengan lidahnya.

"Sshhhhh~aahhhh~"

Menejamkan matanya menikmati pembersihan yang dilakukan Venelana, dapat dia rasakan sapuan lidah yang lembut. Hisapan pelan membuat darahnya mendesir saat merasakannya, memegangg kepala Venelana dan mengerakan maju mundur dengan pelan sambil terus mendesis.

"Sshhhh~aahhh~hisap~lagi~aahhhh~"

Setelah menelan sisa sperma yang menempel, Venelana melakukan hisapan pelan. Lidahnya mulai bermain diujung kepala penis, dan itu membuat erangan nikmat keluar dari Naruto.

"Sshhhh~uuuhhhh~lakukan~seperti~itu~sshhhh~"

Venelana mulai mengulum dengan tempo sedang sambil terus melakukan hisapan, lidahnya terus bermain dikepala penis. Naruto terus memejamkan matanya dengan kepala mendonggak keatas, menunjukkan ekspresi nikmat yang kentara.

"Mmmm~puuahh~" Venelana melepaskan kulumanya membuat penis Naruto terlihat penuh air liur kali ini, lalu menggapit penis itu dengan payudara besarnya.

"Uuhhhh~payudaramu~sangat~lembut~sshhh~"

Naruto semakin mendesah nikmat saat merasakan lembutnya payudara Venelana, gerakan pelan membuat rasa nikmat pada penisnya.

"Akan kuberikan kenikmatan lebih Anata!" Venelana langsung mengulum kepala penis Naruto, menghisapnya pelan sambil terus mengerakan payudaranya.

"Aahhh~aahh~kamu~memang~yang~sshhhhh~terbaik~dalam~mengoral~penis~sshhh~ahhh~" kedua tangan Naruto meremas pelan rambut Venelana.

Venelana tersenyum disela hisapanya, dia senang mendapatkan pujian dari pria yang dicintainya saat ini. Dia akan memberikan kenikmatan lebih untuk Naruto, menaikan tempo hisapannya agar Naruto semakin menikmati servis yang dia berikan.

Naruto terus mengerang nikmat karena kuluman Venelana, dia merasakan darahnya mendesir saat kepala penisnya dimainkan dengan lidah.

Lidah Venelana terus menari dikepala penis Naruto, hisapanya pun semakin kuat agar dia bisa merasakan lagi sperma yang keluar secara langsung. Gerakan payudaranya semakin cepat, Venelana merasakan penis itu terasa panas dipayudaranya.

"Aahhhh~aku~ssshhh~keluaarrrrrr~"

Menekan kepala Venelana agar lebih dalam mengulum penisnya, menelan sperma yang dikeluarkan Naruto. Meski ada beberapa tetes sperma yang keluar karena terlalu banyak. Venelana menikmati sperma yang dia telan, raut senang tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

"Puuuaahhh~spermamu sangat nikmat Anata!" Melepasakan bibir dan payudaranya dari penis Naruto, tangan kanannya mengocok pelan penis tersebut.

"Hahh~hahh~tentu spermaku nikmat, tidak mungkin kamu ketagihan karenanya jika tidak nikmat!" Dengan sedikit nafas yang tersengal setelah mendapatkan kenikmatan.

"Hihihi, jika begitu ayo kita mulai lagi, aku masih belum puas merasakan penismu!" Dia berdiri dan mengkalungkan kedua tanganya dileher Naruto.

Memegang pinggul Venelana agar lebih dekat lagi, penisnya sampai menyentuh perut Venelana. "Jadi posisi apa yang akan kita lakukan Sayang!" Naruto meniup pelan telinga kanan Venelana.

Venelana sedikit mengeliat merasakan nafas Naruto ditelinganya. "Jangan terlalu pikirkan posisi bercinta sayang, yang terpenting adalah permainannya!" Dengan suara yang tak kalah menggoda Venelana menjawab.

"Jika begitu, tolong bimbing aku lagi dalam bercinta Vene-chan!"

"Tentu Anata, akan kubimbing kamu agar bisa lebih memuaskanku!"

Venelana mengajak Naruto untuk masuk dalam mobil Mercedes benz dijok belakang, tak lupa menurunkan kaca mobil agar tidak kekurangan udara saat bercinta nanti. Venelana duduk dipangkuan Naruto dengan posisi berhadapan, kedua lengannya mengelayut dengan manja.

Venelana telah dulu memulai permainan dengan mencium Naruto, membalas ciuman yang dilakukan Venelana dengan nafsu. Venelana mengerakan pinggulnya untuk bergesekan dengan penis Naruto, penis yang masih berdiri dengan tegak.

"Mmmhhh~mmmhhh~"

Dua tangan Naruto mulai meremas pantat Venelana dengan gemas, membuat gerakan pinggul Venelana semakin menekan penis Naruto. Keduanya saling berciuman dengan penuh nafsu, Venelana memejamkan matanya menikmati forplay yang mereka lakukan sebelum permainan panas dimulai.

Saling mengecap rasa bibir pasangan masing-masing, atas dan bawah secara bergantian. Venelana yang sudah merasa gatal karena bibir vaginanya terus bergesekan dengan penis panas Naruto, mulai memasukan dengan tangan kiri menuntut penis untuk masuk.

"Mmmhhhh~aahhhh~mmhhhhh~"

Desah tertahan Venelana saat penis Naruto mulai memasuki lorong vaginanya, masih terasa sesak saat penis itu masuk. Keduanya semakin beringas dalam berciuman tak kala rasa nikmat menjalar ditubuh keduanya, saling menghisap dan membuat lelehan saliva keluar dari sela ciuman mereka.

Venelana mulai menaik turunkan pinggulnya agar tubuhnya mendapatkan kenikmatan, kedua lenganya menekan kepala Naruto sambil terus menaikkan tempo ciumannya. Venelana tak bisa untuk tidak mendesah tertahan dalam ciuman mereka, air liur terus keluar karena keduanya semakin agresif berciuman.

"Puuuaahhhhh~aahhhh~aahhh~" desahan lolos dari mulut Venelana, desahan nikmat percintaan terus keluar.

Naruto langsung menyusu ke payudara kiri, dan Venelana semakin gencar mengarakkan pinggulnya. Jari telunjuk Naruto mulai memberikan tusukan pelan pada anus Venelana, hal itu membuat sensasi aneh menjalar ditubuh Venelana.

"Aahhhh~aaahhhh~sshhhhh~aaahhhhh~"

Semakin meremas rambut Naruto untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang dia rasakan, pintu rahim yang bertubrukan dengan kepala penis membuat Venelana mendongak keatas karena nikmat. Pikirannya terasa kosong karena kenikmatan yang dia dapatkan, vaginanya mulai menjepit penis yang membuatnya ketagihan dengan erat.

"Aahhh~aahhhh~sshhhh~aku~aahhh~akan~keluuaaarrrrr~" kedua tangan Naruto membantu pergerakan pinggul Venelana untuk lebih cepat.

Naruto semakin menghisap dengan kuat tak kala merasakan jepitan kuat dinding vagina Venelana, dirinya merasa sebentar lagi akan keluar juga. Jari telunjuknya terus menusuk anus Venelana, hal tersebut membuat Venelana semakin meracau tidak jelas.

"Aahhhh~aahhh~aahhh~keluuuuaaaaarrrrr~~"

Tubuh mereka bergetar saat mencapai puncaknya, Venelana bahkan sampai membungsungkan dadanya kedepan. Membuat kepala Naruto tengelam dalam payudara, lelehan sperma mengalir dengan pelan disela penyatuan mereka. Terlalu banyak yang dikeluarkan Naruto membuat rahim Venelana tak mampu menampungnya, berpindah pada payudara sebelah dan menghisapnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Aahhh~sshhh~uuhhhh~"

Lalu Naruto mengubah posisi mereka, dengan Venelana tiduran dijok mobil dan Naruto langsung mengerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo pelan. Sambil terus menghisap payudara dengan nikmat, Naruto mengempur vagina Venelana kembali.

"Aahhhh~uuhhhh~aahhhh~"

Menggeleng kepalanya karena merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa pada vaginanya, meski masih dalam keadaan sensitif setelah klimaksnya tadi. Namun tak mengurangi rasa nikmat yang Venelana dapatkan, kedua tanganya memeluk erat dan kakinya melingkar dipinggul Naruto.

"Aahhh~terus~Anata~aahhh~puaskan~aahhh~aku~sshhhh~"

Meski telah keluar Naruto masih tetap mengempur Venelana dengan nafsu, rasa nikmat sex yang membuatnya ketagihan. Jepitan dan hisapan yang dilakukan dinding vagina Venelana membuat Naruto terus mengginginkanya, meningkatkan ritme goyanganya agar sama sama mendapatkan kenikmatan lebih.

"Aahhhh~ahhhh~aku~ahhh~akan~keluar~lagi~aahhh~aahhhh~"

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi bergoyang goyang karena hentakan Naruto, hentakan yang kuat untuk mencapai klimaks.

Venelana merasakan dirinya sebentar lagi akan mencapai puncaknya, gerakan cepat Naruto membuat vaginanya menghisap lebih kuat. Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama, rasa nikmat yang diberikan dinding vagina Venelana saat menjepit dan menghisapnya membuat Naruto tak dapat menahan gelombang nikmat.

"Aahhhhh~aaahh~keluuuaaaaarrrrrrrr~~" jerit Venelana dengan keras tak kala gelombang nikmatnya datang.

Bersamaan dengan itu Naruto juga mendapatkan klimaksnya, tubuh bergetar saat mencapai puncak. Beberapa kali Naruto masih menyodokkan penisnya, hal tersebut memberikan kenikmatan tersendiri untuk keduanya.

"Hahhh~hahhh~"

Terdengar nafas keduanya yang memburu, dada yang naik turun mengambil nafas dengan kasar. Naruto mengelamkan kepalanya dibelahan payudara Venelana. Mengusap lembut kepala pria yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan bercinta, Venelana sangat puas sekali. Bisa merasakan klimaks berkali kali, dan kepuasan batin membuatnya bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara dikamar milik Grayfia, kamar dengan cat putih itu. Grayfia berbaring terlentang diatas ranjang, matanya masih terbuka karena dia tak bisa tidur. Terlalu memikirkan rencana yang di buat Jeanne membuatnya tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, dikarenakan Grayfia baru saja bermimpi bercinta dengan Naruto.

Tentu hal itu membuatnya senang bukan main, bercinta dengan pria yang dia cintai meski dalam mimpi. Dia tak sabar untuk menanti hari esok, yang mana rencana dari Jeanne akan dimulai.

Rencana yang akan membuatnya masuk dalam hubungan tuan mudanya, jika sesuai dengan skenario dari Jeanne maka Gabriel akan memutuskan tuan mudanya. Lalu dia hanya tinggal memikirkan cara untuk mendapatkan Naruto seorang diri.

Dia sungguh tak sabar untuk menanti rencana itu berjalan.

Grayfia pun mendudukkan tubuhnya, saat ini dia sedang horny setelah mimpi bercinta dengan Naruto. Jadi dia akan pergi kekamar Naruto untuk masturbasi disana, sambil melihat tubuh setengah telanjang Naruto.

Atau dia langsung melakukannya dengan Naruto ya, dia akan mengulum penis Naruto yang dalam keadaan tidur. Tapi apa tuan mudanya itu sudah pulang, karena dua malam dia tak mendapatinya saat makan malam, lebih baik dia lihat dulu. Jika pun tak ada dia bisa bercinta dengan tuan mudanya besok, dia pun berjalan keluar dari kamar miliknya.

Kamar Grayfia terletak dibagian belakang rumah, meski ruang tengah ada kamar yang bisa dia gunakan. Namun Grayfia lebih memilih kamar yang belakang, dikarenakan jika Grayfia sedang masturbasi akan berteriak dengan leluasa. Karena tak ada yang akan mendengarkanya, Grayfia berjalan menuju ruang tengah yang mana akan menghubungkan lantai dua berada dan juga garasi.

Saat melewati pintu garasi Grayfia mendengar suara desahan wanita, jika didengar lagi itu suara desahan dari nyonya besar. Apa mungkin nyonya besarnya itu sedang bercinta dengan tuan mudanya, dia sudah tau hubungan antara Naruto dan Venelana.

Dia tau itu dari Jeanne saat membicarakan tentang rencananya, saat dia bertanya apa alasan kuat yang mendasari rencana itu. Dan Jeanne mengatakan bahwa ada hubungan antara ibu dan anak, maka dari itulah Jeanne berani untuk melakukan ide itu.

Dengan pelan Grayfia membuka pintu agar mereka tak tau keberadaanya, lalu menutupnya dengan perlahan. Bisa Grayfia lihat mobil mercedes benz itu bergoyang goyang mengikuti permainan mereka, terlihat saat ini Naruto mengarap Venelana dengan posisi Doggystyle mengarah kepintu mobil.

Sungguh melihat live itu membuat tubuh Grayfia mulai memanas karena terangsang, wajahnya merona, matanya yang sayu dan nafasnya yang memburu.

Haruskah dia ikut dalam permainan panas itu, atau pergi dari sini dan menunggu rencana besok untuk bercinta dengan Naruto. Namun hasratnya sudah ada diujung tanduk, jadi dia memilih untuk ikut dalam permainan panas mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aaaahhh~Anata~Anata~aahhhh~aaahhhhhhh~" teriak panjang Venelana saat mencapai klimaks untuk kesekian kalinya, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar merasakan nikmat itu.

Naruto masih mengerakan pinggulnya untuk mencapai puncak, beberapa kali hentakan kuat Naruto mencapai klimaksnya. Darahnya terasa mendesir saat mendapatkan klimaks, sperma yang dia tumpahkan dirahim Venelana perlahan keluar dari penyatuan mereka.

Venelana tersungkur kedepan, dengan menungging karena penis Naruto masih didalam. Dengan perlahan Naruto melepaskan penyatuan mereka, banyak sperma yang keluar dari vagina Venelana.

Naruto duduk dengan menyangga kedua tangannya, nafas mereka sama tersengal karena lelah. Namun entah mengapa penis Naruto masih bisa tegang, seperti ingin merasakan kenikmatan lagi.

"Vene-chan aku belum puas!" Naruto mulai merangkak dan memeluk Venelana yang masih menungging.

"Aku tau~haah~itu~hahh~Anata, tapi biarkan~hhaah~aku~istirahat~sebentar~" dengan nafas yang tersengal Venelana menjawabnya.

"Satu permainan lagi Vene-chan, dan kamu boleh istirahat nanti!" Ucap Naruto memohon sambil mengesekan penis pada belahan pantat Venelana.

"Jika Venelana-sama tak sanggup melayani, aku siap menggantikanya Naruto-sama!" Suara dari seseorang yang mereka kenal, membuat keduanya menatap keluar mobil. Grayfia bersender pada mobil Naruto yang hanya menggunakan daster berwarna biru laut, dan rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai dengan bebas tak seperti biasanya yang dia kelabang.

"Grayfia!/Grayfia-nee!" Ucap mereka terkejut melihat Grayfia berada disitu.

Menampilkan senyum yang jarang dikeluarkan, atau bahkan senyum menggoda. Dengan perlahan Grayfia melepaskan dasternya dan hanya menggunakan BH cream dan CD putih, kombinasi yang sangat cocok.

"A-Apa yang kamu lakukan disini Grayfia?" Tanya Venelana dengan cemas, bagaimanapun hubungan ini harus dirahasiakan terlebih dahulu.

"Aku akan menggantikan anda untuk melayani Naruto-sama, Venelana-sama!" Grayfia menatap Naruto dengan sayu, dan yang ditatap mulai salah tingkah. Naruto tak pernah melihat Grayfia menatapnya seperti itu, dan ini adalah pertama kalinya.

"A-Apa! Jangan bercanda Grayfia!"

"Aku tidak bercanda Venelana-sama, apakah anda ingin kejadian ini diketahui Jeanne-sama!" Grayfia mengeluarkan kalimat yang membuat Venelana cemas dan takut, takut hubungan ini sampai diketahui oleh putrinya atau bahkan kakak iparnya.

"Aku tak akan bilang kesiapapun asal boleh bergabung Venelana-sama!" Imbuhnya.

Venelana terdiam mendengar permintaan dari maidnya itu, entah kenapa dia tidak mengijinkan Grayfia menggantikannya untuk memuaskan Naruto. Tapi jika dia tak menggijinkan maka Jeanne akan tau hubungan terlarang ibu dan anak tiri ini.

Grayfia terus menatap Naruto dengan lapar, dia yakin ucapannya mampu untuk membuatnya ikut dalam percintaan mereka. Meski Jeanne sudah tau akan hubungan ini, namun dengan kalimat itu mampu membuat raut cemas diwajah Venelana.

Dia semakin tersenyum saat tau pandangan Naruto tak lepas dari tubuhnya, dengan perlahan menurunkan tali penghubung BHnya sebelah kiri. Naruto meneguk ludahnya sendiri saat melihat tubuh Grayfia itu, tubuh yang tak kalah sexy dari kekasih dan Venelana, ada perasaan yang bergemuruh dalam diri Naruto saat melihatnya.

Sementara Venelana yang diam dan terus memikirkan kalimat Grayfia itu, tak punya pilihan lain, selain pasrah. Dia kira ini tempat yang aman untuk bercinta dengan puas, namun bagaimana bisa Grayfia mendengar desahannya itu.

"Baiklah!" Ucapnya dengan pasrah, membuat senyum manis menggembang dibibir Grayfia.

"Kemarilah Naruto-sama, aku tau kamu mengginginkan ini!" Ucapnya sambil memegang kedua payudaranya sendiri yang telah terbebas.

Seakan terhipnotis, Naruto keluar dari mobil dan mendekati Grayfia. Kedua tangannya langsung meremas lembut payudara yang masih lebih besar milik Gabriel.

"Aahhhhhh~~" desah Grayfia saat dua payudaranya dijamah pria yang dicintainya. "Hisaplah Naruto-sama, manjakan lidahmu dengan payudaraku ini!" Naruto langsung menjilati puting yang tegang itu dengan lincah.

"Aahhhhhh~" Grayfia merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa saat lidah Naruto menyentuh putingnya, sensasi ini lebih nikmat saat dia masturbasi.

Naruto terus memainkan lidahnya diputing Grayfia, memutari puting itu sehingga membuatnya semakin keras. Lalu mengulum dan menghisapnya dengan pelan, tangan kanannya terus meremas dan memilin yang sebelah.

"Aahhhhh~ini~sungguh~aahhh~nikmat~" Grayfia mulai meracau sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi seperti kejutan listrik yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya, kedua tangannya meremas rambut Naruto dengan pelan.

Naruto mulai meningkatkan hisapanya, lidahnya tak pernah berhenti mamainkan puting Grayfia, desahan yang dikeluarkan Grayfia membuat Naruto semakin bernafsu. Tangan kirinya mulai menurunkan CD hingga lutut, lalu mengusap bibir vagina dengan pelan.

"Aaaahhh~yahhh~mainkan~vaginaku~aahhhh~dengan~jarimu~aahhh~ahhhhh~"

Naruto mulai memainkan klitoris Grayfia, membuat tubuh Grayfia semakin kejelojotan karena bagian tersensitif disentuh Naruto. Pikiran Grayfia terasa kosong merasakan pemanasan ini, dia tak habis pikir akan sangat nikmat.

Mamasukan jari tengah dan mengerakan dengan pelan, jembolnya terus menyentuh klitoris Grayfia. Paha Grayfia mengapit tangan Naruto membuatnya susah bergerak, namun Naruto masih bisa memberikan rangsangan pada vagina Grayfia.

"Aaahhh~aku~aahhhh~keluaaaarrrrrr~~"

Tubuh Grayfia melengkung saat mencapai klimaksnya, sungguh dia baru merasakan sensasi klimaks senikmat ini. Dia sering masturbasi, namun tak bisa mengalahkan kenikmatan saat dimainkan oleh lawan jenis.

"Haahh~haah~" menstabilkan nafasnya yang mulai terengah setelah mendapatkan klimasknya, kedua tanganya mengusap lembut rambut Naruto yang masih menghisap payudaranya.

"Ayo~sshhhh~Naruto~sama~masukan~aahhh~penismu~aku~aahhh~ingin~merasakannya~" ucapnya disertai desahan karena Naruto menghisap dengan kuat.

Naruto melepaskan hisapanya. "Tentu!" Lalu menyuruh Grayfia terlentang diatas kap mobilnya, melepaskan CD yang masih menempel. Lalu menuntun penisnya pada bibir vagina Grayfia, dengan perlahan Naruto mendorongnya.

"Uugghhtt~~"

Leguh Grayfia saat merasakan penis Naruto mulai memasuki vaginanya, terasa nyeri dan sesak. Setelah kepala penisnya masuk, Naruto mendorongnya dengan kuat. Sehingga selaput dara Grayfia langsung jebol dan darah mengalir dari celah penyatuan.

"Aaaaarrrrrrggggtt~~" jerit Grayfia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada vaginanya, tubuhnya terasa dibelah menjadi dua.

Seketika itu kesadaran Naruto kembali mendengar jeritan sakit Grayfia, jeritan dari seorang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakak.

"G~Grayfia~nee, kamu masih per~perawan!" Tanya Naruto dengan terkejut, namun Grayfia masih terisak karena rasa sakit. Melihat Grayfia yang masih terisak membuat Naruto bersalah sepenuhnya, karena nafsu yang membuatnya mengambil keperawanan Grayfia.

Dengan segera Naruto melumat bibir Grayfia, kedua tangannya meremas pelan payudara untuk memberikan rangsangan. Grayfia membalas lumatan Naruto dengan air mata yang menetes dipipinya, dia juga menikmati lumatan itu.

Rasa bahagia yang tak bisa dia ungkapkan dengan sebuah kata-kata, Grayfia bahagia bisa bersatu dengan pria yang dicintainya itu. Mengeratkan tubuhnya dengan Naruto agar lebih dekat.

Lidah Naruto mulai bermain dibibir luar Grayfia, kedua tangannya terus meremas pelan agar Gryafia melupakan rasa sakit yang diterimanya. Mengeluarkan lidahnya pula agar bisa bertemu dengan lidah Naruto.

"Mmmhhhh~mmhhhh~mmhhhh~"

Naruto yang merasakan balasan dari Grayfia mencoba untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka, namun Grayfia telah menekan kepala Naruto membuatnya tak bisa kabur dan terus menikmati ciuman mereka.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Naruto mulai mengerakan pinggulnya dengan perlahan. Rasa nikmat dari jepitan dinding Grayfia yang masih perawan itu, membuat Naruto tanpa sadar bergerak. Tanganya memilin puting yang tegang sambil terus meremas payudara Grayfia, desahan tertahan dari Grayfia terus keluar kala merasakan nikmat ini.

"Mmmhhh~mmmhhh~aahh~mmmmhh~"

Naruto meningkatkan ritme goyangannya, sepertinya dia sudah mulai dikuasai oleh nafsu kembali. Menghisap lidah Grayfia yang menjulur keluar, dan membelitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Grayfia.

"Mmmhh~~puuaaaahhhh~~"

Naruto mulai menjilati leher putih Grayfia dan membuatnya terus mendesah nikmat, tanganya terus memilin puting Grayfia agar lebih terangsang. Lalu menurunkan jilatanya menuju payudara kanan, memainkan puting dengan lidahnya.

"Aaahhhhh~Aaahhhh~aahhhhh~"

Membuat Grayfia semakin mendesah keras, pikiranya terasa kosong karena kenikmatan luar biasa yang dirasakan seluruh tubuhnya. Terutama pada vaginanya, rasa nikmat yang paling besar bersumber dari sana.

Naruto mulai mengulum lembut puting Grayfia, pinggulnya terus bergerak dengan tempo sedang namun teratur.

Grayfia terus mendesah dengan nikmat merasakan sensasi tersebut, kedua tanganya meremas rambut Naruto untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang dia rasakan.

Entah beberapa menit Grayfia merasakan dirinya sebentar lagi akan keluar, gempuran stabil yang dilakukan Naruto memberikan kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

"Aahhhh~aahhhhh~keluuaarrrrr~" tubuh Grayfia bergetar kala gelombang nikmatnya datang, namum Naruto masih mengerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo cepat untuk mencapai puncaknya.

Hentakan kuat membuat mobil yang menjadi alas percintaan mereka bergoyang, mulutnya menghisap payudara Grayfia dengan kuat saat puncaknya datang.

"Aaaahhhhhhh~~" jerit Grayfia merasakan cairan hangat mengalir dalam rahimnya, Naruto juga masih menusukan penisnya beberapa kali untuk menikmati sisa klimaksnya.

Venelana yang melihat Naruto dan Grayfia telah mendapatkan klimaksnya keluar dari mobil dan mendekati Naruto, dia masih belum puas merasakan penis Naruto memuaskan vaginanya, istirahat tadi sudah cukup untuk memulihkan staminanya.

Naruto mengubah posisi Grayfia menjadi miring kekiri lalu mengerakkan pinggulnya kembali, hal itu membuat Venelana cemberut. Karena Naruto bermain lagi dengan Grayfia, kedua lenganya langsung melingkar dileher dan melumat bibir Naruto.

"Mmmmhhhh~mmmhhhh~"

"Aahhhh~aahhhhh~aahhhh~"

Naruto membalas lumatan yang dilakukan Venelana, lengan kirinya memeluk Venelana agar lebih dekat. Meremas pantat sexy, tangan kanannya digunakan untuk memegang pinggul Grayfia agar tetap stabil dalam mengempur.

"Aaahhhh~aahhhh~kiimochiiiii~aahhh~"

Desahan nikmat terus keluar dari mulut Grayfia, kepalanya bergerak kekanan dan kiri. Karena nikmat yang bersarang pada vaginanya, penis besar Naruto membuat vaginanya terasa tak muat menampungnya.

Tangan kanan Venelana menuntun tangan Naruto untuk memainkan vaginanya, Naruto langsung memenuhi permintaan Venelana. Mengobrak abrik vagina Venelana dengan dua jarinya, membuat Venelana mengerang dalam ciuman mereka.

"Mmmhhh~aaahhhh~mmhhhh~"

Naruto mulai mempercepat pinggulnya ada perasaan tersendiri saat bercinta langsung dengan dua wanita yang sexy, dalam tubuhnya bergemuruh dengan hebat merasakan sensasi ini. Grayfia semakin mendesah dengan keras saat sensasi klimaks akan datang, Venelana semakin agresif dalam berciuman.

Ketiganya semakin larut akan nafsu yang telah menguasai tubuh, Naruto dapat merasakan dinding vagina dari dua wanita yang bercinta denganya itu mulai menjepit dengan kuat. Bahkan menghisapnya, seolah agar masuk lebih dalam lagi.

"Mmhhhh~puuuaahhh~aahhh~" setelah lama bercumbu Venelana melepaskan ciumannya, dan membuatnya mendesah dengan indah.

"Aahhh~aahhh~aku~akan~aahh~keluarr~aahh~Anata" Venelana merasakan sebentar lagi gelombang nikmatnya datang.

"Aahhhh~lebih~Naruto~sama~aku~aahh~akan~aahh~keluaaarrr~ahhhh~" sama halnya dengan Venelana, Grayfia sebentar lagi akan keluar.

"Sshhh~aahhh~aku~aahh~juga~kita~keluarkan~aahhh~berasama~"

Grayfia tak memiki sesuatu untuk jadi pelampiasan rasa nikmat yang dia rasakan, dia menggigit telunjutnya sendiri untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan ini. Venelana terus meremas rambut Naruto untuk pelampiasan yang dia rasakan, dengan hentakan kuat Naruto menekan penisnya sedalam mungkin pada vagina Grayfia.

"Aaaaahhhh~~/uughhhh~" ketiganya mencapai klimaks secara bersamaan, tubuh mereka bergetar merasakan dasyatnya gelombang nikmat yang datang menghampiri mereka, darah terasa mendesir saat puncak itu tiba.

Sperma dengan deras mengalir dalam rahim Grayfia, cairan cinta Venelana membasahi pahanya sendiri dan tangan Naruto. Dari sela penyatuan mereka, keluar sperma bercampur cinta Grayfia.

"Hahh~haah~haahh~~" deru nafas ketiganya memburu, deru nafas lelah namun bercambur bahagia. Dengan perlahan Naruto melepaskan penyatuan mereka, sperma yang keluar dari vagina Grayfia semakin banyak.

"Apa kamu ingin melanjutkan permainan kita Vene-chan?" Tanya Naruto sambil meremas pantat sexy dengan tangan kirinya.

"Tentu Anata, vaginaku masih ingin merasakan keperkasaan penismu!" Venelana menampilkan senyum mengoda.

"Dan tentu aku senang hati melakukanya Vene-chan!"

"Yahh acak-acak vaginaku Anata, puaskan nafsuku yang terpendam ini!" Seringai nafsu keluar dari bibir Naruto, dia pun menunggingkan Venelana didepan kap mobilnya tepat dibelakang Grayfia yang masih dengan posisi menyamping.

"Aku mulai Vene-chan!" Dengan sekali hentak penia Naruto memasuki vagina Venelana.

"Aahhhhhhh~" desah Venelana merasakan penis itu memasuki vaginanya, masih terasa sesak saat masuk.

Memegang pinggul Venelana dan mulai mengerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo sedang, membuat Venelana semakin mendesah dengan nikmat.

"Aahhhh~aahhhh~aaahhh~"

Dan sepertinya mereka akan bermain sampai nafsu terpuaskan.

.

.

.

Pagi hari telah tiba matahari menunjukan kehangatan dengan cahayanya, membuat ayam berkokok menandakan sang mentari datang. Dikamar Venelana, dia masih tertidur dengan nyenyak. Waktu menunjukan pukul 7 pagi, waktu yang masih panjang sebelum dia berangkat bertemu dengan klien.

Namun.

Ponsel Venelana berdering dengan keras, menandakan seseorang menelponya. Merasa terganggu karena suara dari ponselnya, Venelana menerjapkan matanya perlahan. Siapa gerangan yang menelfonya pagi hari, mengambil ponselnya dan langsung menggangkat telfon.

"Um~hallo siapa ini!" Tanya Venelana melihat nama siapa yang tertera dilayar ponselnya.

 _"Ini aku Venelana!"_

"Ada apa Onee-sama menelfonku pagi pagi?" Dia tau suara yang menelfonya itu, tak lain Yasaka.

" _Aku hanya memastikan bahwa kau tidak datang terlambat Venelana, namun seperti dugaanku kau masih tertidur!"_

"Gomen Nee-sama, tapi bukankah pertemuanya nanti jam 9?"

" _Iya aku tau, karena itulah aku menelfonmu agar kau tak datang terlambat!"_

"Tapi aku mensetel alarmku, Onee-sama tak perlu khawatir!"

" _Huh, ya sudah kuharap kau tak terlambat Venelana!"_

"Iya Onee-sama!" Venelana langsung menutup sambungan telfonya dan meletakan ponselnya kembali diatas nakas. "Dasar Onee-sama tidak tau apa aku masih ngantuk!" Dia pun berencana untuk tidur kembali, sampai alarm membanggunkanya.

Percintaan tadi malam berakhir jam setengah 4, dan Naruto mampu melayani keduanya. Venelana sendiri benar-benar takjub dengan stamina Naruto yang seperti tak terbatas itu.

Namun, ponsel Venelana berdering kembali. Membuatnya tak bisa memejamkan matanya kembali, mengambil kembali ponselnya dan menggangkat telfon.

" _Jangan tidur kembali Venelana!"_ Ternyata Yasaka yang menelfonya kembali.

"Tidak, aku tidak lagi Onee-sama?"

" _Apa itu benar?"_

"Iya Onee-sama!"

" _Baiklah, jangan sampai telat!"_

"Iya Onee-sama aku tak akan telat dan ini aku akan mandi!"

" _Bagus!"_ Yasaka pun memutuskan sambunganya, membuat Venelana bernafas lega. Tapi sekarang dia tak bisa tidur kembali, karena gangguan dari Yasaka tadi.

Venelana menghela nafas pelan, dia pun beranjak dari ranjang untuk melihat Naruto. Mungkin morning sex atau sedikit pemanasan tidak buruk di pagi hari, dia jadi teringat kemarin pagi. Dimana mereka melakukan morning sex dalam waktu cukup lama, dan itu memang sangat menggagumkan.

Venelana telah berada didepan pintu putranya, memutar knop dan melihat kedalam, namun Naruto tak ada disana. Venelana menautkan alisnya karena Naruto tak ada dikamarnya, kemana perginya Naruto itu, apa mungkin dikamar mandi.

Dia pun langsung masuk dan mengecek apa disana ada Naruto atau tidak, namun kosong. Kemana perginya Naruto, apa mungkin dia tertidur dikamar Grayfia, karena tadi malam Naruto yang mengendong Grayfia menuju kamarnya.

Segera pergi dari kamar Naruto menuju kamar Grayfia, memastikan asumsinya benar. Sementara dikamar milik Grayfia, diatas ranjang terdapat dua tubuh yang sama sama telanjang. Selimut hanya menutupi sebatas perut, mereka tidur dengan saling berpelukan.

Grayfia memeluk kepala Naruto dipayudaranya, keduanya terlihat sangat nyaman dalam tidur. Bagaimana Naruto bisa tidur disini, karena terlalu malas untuk menuju kamar miliknya. Naruto memutuskan ikut tidur dengan Grayfia, lagi pula Grayfia tak keberatan sama sekali. Justru dia malah senang, bisa tidur berdua dengan pria yang dicintainya, dan itu juga menggingatkan pada waktu Naruto masih kecil.

Mereka sering tidur bersama, karena kedekatan mereka, Naruto sering meminta Grayfia untuk menemaninya tidur. Pintu kamar Grayfia terbuka, memperlihatkan Venelana yang datang dengan baju tidur berwarna biru dengan motif bunga.

Dia segera masuk dalam selimut, mengubah posisi Naruto menjadi terlentang. Karena Naruto telah telanjang, Venelana tinggal memulai aksinya memainkan penis Naruto. Mengulum penis Naruto yang belum tegang itu dalam mulut hangatnya, membuat yang punya mendesis dalam tidur.

Venelana mulai menghisap pelan penis Naruto, hingga beberapa saat mulai tegang dalam mulutnya. Melepaskan kulumanya, lalu menghisap batang penis selayaknya menikmati es cream.

Naruto mulai menerjapkan matanya, karena rasa nikmat berpusat pada penisnya. Bibir basah sedang menghisap dengan nikmat penisnya yang tegang, dia pun menyingkap keatas selimut yang memutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Ohayou Anata!" Sapa Venelana setelah melepaskan hisapanya dan mengocok lembut penis Naruto.

"Sshhh~Vene-chan, apa yang kamu aahh~lakukan!"

"Tentu saja morning sex Anata, seperti kemarin pagi!" Dia mulai menaiki tubuh Naruto, menggengam penis dan mengarahkanya pada lubang vaginanya. Karena Venelana tak memakai dalaman apapun, hanya baju tidur yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Apa tadi malam masih kurang!" Kedua lengan Naruto mulai meraba payudara.

"Mungkin, tapi ini adalah kegiatan pagi yang harus dilakukan oleh suami istri!" Dengan perlahan Venelana menurunkan pantatnya. "Aaahhhh~"

"Sshhh~apa itu ajakan untuk menikah~ughtt~" leguh Naruto saat penisnya telah tertancap divagina.

"Aahhh~aahhh~asal~aku~aahh~bisa~aahh~bercinta~dengamu~aahhh~setiap~hari~tak~aahh~masalah~" desahnya sambil mengerakkan pinggul dengan perlahan.

"Ssshhh~aahhh~dengan~senang~hati~aahh~aku~~aahhh~melakukanya~" memilin puting yang tegang itu agar Venelana semakin kenikmatan.

"Aahh~susu~dipagi~aahh~hari~itu~aahhh~bagus~anata~aahhh~" dia merendahkan payudaranya sambil memegang kepala Naruto.

Menyingkap baju tidur kesamping, lalu mengulumnya sesuai permintaan Venelana. Kedua tanganya meremas pantat sintal dan membantu Venelana bergerak lebih mudah.

"Aahhhh~kimochii~~aahhh~ahhh~" desahan Venelana terdengar erotis, sepertinya permainan tadi malam tak membuat mereka berhenti dipagi harinya. Gerakan pinggul Venelana mulai cepat saat merasakan, kenikmatan yang luar biasa ini. Dinding vaginanya mulai menjepit penis Naruto dengan kuat, pintu rahimnya yang terus bertubrukan dengan kepala penis Naruto membuatnya seperti terbang.

Ranjang mulai mengeluarkan suara decitan dan bergoyang akibat permainan mereka, membuat Grayfia yang terlelap bangun karena terganggu percintaan mereka.

"Hooaammmzz~" didepan matanya, kini Naruto sedang bercinta kembali dengan Venelana. "Naruto-sama!" Nada sensual Grayfia keluarkan untuk menarik perhatian Naruto.

Namun sepertinya itu gagal, karena mereka terlalu menikmati morning sexnya. Naruto mulai ikut mengerakkan pinggulnya keatas, agar kenikmatan lebih mereka dapatkan.

"Aaahhh~aahhh~kimochiii~Anata~motto~aahh~" Venelana semakin mendesah dengan keras, menerima hentakan kuat itu.

Naruto terus menghisap kuat payudara Venelana, menikmati air susu yang keluar menghangatkan tenggorokanya. Vagina Venelana tau bagaimana caranya memuaskan penis yang masuk, membuat Naruto semakin ketagihan akan Sex.

"Iiikkeehh~ikeehh~kimochii~aaahhh~" wajahnya terlihat seperti orang yang haus akan sex, air liur yang keluar menunjukkanya.

Naruto merasakan sebentar lagi akan keluar, semakin beringas menghentak keatas dan menghisap payudara Venelana. Desahan yang keluar semakin tak terkendali, membuat yang menonton itu cemburu. Karena mereka mengabaikannya.

"Aahhh~aahhh~aaaaahhhhhhhhh~~" teriak panjang Venelana saat puncaknya datang, bersama dengan Naruto yang menumpahkan spermanya dalam rahim.

Tubuh mereka bergetar karena gelombang nikmat yang datang.

 **Braakkk**

Pintu kamar Grayfia terbuka dengan kasar oleh seseorang, atau lebih tepatnya Jeanne yang mendobraknya. Tentunya membuat mereka terkejut karena suara tersebut.

"ONII-CHAN KAU HARUS MENYETUBUHIKU JUGA!" Jeanne berteriak dengan keras, rasa kesal meluap luap dalam dirinya.

Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi, rencananya gagal total. Yang ada dalam rencananya adalah, ini hari minggu, sudah pasti ibunya libur. Dari kesempatan itu lah, Jeanne telah memasang kamera untuk merekam persetubuhan antara Naruto dan Venelana, mulai di ruang tamu, kamar ibunya dan kamar Naruto. Telah dia pasangi kamera, dia sudah berasumsi bahwa mereka akan melakukan sex dipagi hari lagi, karena pagi hari setelah membuat sarapan Grayfia harus berbelanja, dan dia akan memakai alasan untuk mengantarnya.

Pastinya mereka akan mengunakan kesempatam itu untuk bercinta, dan dia tinggal melihat dari kamera yang sudah tersambung diponselnya. Saat itulah dia akan datang secara tiba tiba untuk mengagetkan mereka yang sedang asik bercinta, namun kini semuanya hancur total.

"A~apa yang kamu bicarakan sayang!" Tanya Venelana dengan cemas.

Jeanne menampilkan seringai jahat. "Apa kurang jelas lagi Kaa-chan, aku ingin Onii-chan menyetubuhiku!"

"A~apa~ jangan bercanda sayang, kenapa kamu ingin kakakmu menyetubuhimu!"

Memasang wajah polos sambil jari telunjuk didagunya. "Karena aku mencintai Onii-chan apa itu salah jika aku memintanya untuk merawaniku!"

"Tentu saja salah!" Bantah Venelana dengan keras, bagaimana mungkin putrinya itu menyukai kakaknya sendiri.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kaa-chan sendiri!" Jeanne masih menampilkan wajah polosnya."bukankah Kaa-chan sedang bercinta dengan Onii-chan sekarang, kemarin pagi dan malam juga!" Ucapan itu membuat Venelana terkejut bukan main, putrinya sudah mengetahui percintaan mereka.

Dia hanya bisa terdiam kali ini, sama halnya dengan Naruto yang tak bisa berkata kata apa lagi. Sungguh hal yang tak terduga bahwa permainan mereka diketahui Jeanne, kini Venelana sedang dilandang kebinggungan. Tadi malam Grayfia sekarang putrinya, lalu apa akan ada wanita lain lagi yang akan masuk kedalam hubungan ini selain Gabriel yang memang menjadi kekasih Naruto.

Jeanne mulai melepaskan seluruh pakaianya, membuat Venelana menjadi panik. "Apa yang kamu lakukan sayang?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas Kaa-chan, aku akan bercinta dengan Onii-chan!"

Sepertinya Venelana tak mempunyai pilihan lain selain membiarkan putrinya ikut dalam hubungan ini, dia takut kakak iparnya mengetahui ini. Meski Jeanne tak mengatakanya, namun Venelana harus tetap siaga.

"Tidak boleh, Kaa-chan belum puas dengan Anata, tunggu sampai Kaa-chan selesai!" Venelana mulai mengoyangkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan, sambil mendesah pelan.

"Apa! Menunggu sampai Kaa-chan puas itu gila, aku tak mau!" Jeanne mulai mendekati Naruto.

"Aahhh~sayang~Kaa~chan~nanti~harus~bertemu~aahhh~klien~aahhh~biarkan~Kaa~chan~menikmati~morning~sex~~"

Jeanne cemberut mendengarnya, namun jika memang ibunya akan bertemu dengan klien dia bisa sampai puas bercinta dengan kakaknya.

"Baiklah, namun bukan berarti aku tak boleh ikut!" Dia menaiki ranjang dan menyodorkan vaginanya tepat diwajah Naruto, dengan wajah yang malu. "Onii-chan tolong!"

Dengan ragu Naruto mulai menjilati bibir vagina Jeanne, tubuhnya melengkung saat merasakan sensasi kejutan listrik. Grayfia yang melihat permainan mereka mulai merasa panas, meraih tangan kanan Naruto dan mengarahkanya pada vaginanya.

Mengerti apa yang diinginkan Grayfia, Naruto memasukan dua jarinya kedalam vagina Grayfia dan mengocoknya dengan pelan.

"Aahhhh~aahhh~aahhhh~" desahan dari 2 wanita dan 1 gadis memenuhi kamar Grayfia, desahan mereka membuat Naruto semakin bernafsu.

Menusuk nusukan lidahnya pada lubang vagina Jeanne, jempol Naruto mulai mengosok klitoris Grayfia. Tentu hal itu membuat Jeanne dan Grayfia semakin mendesah dengan keras, mulut mereka terbuka dan mengeluarkan alunan desahan yang merdu.

Venelana semakin gencar mengerakkan pinggulnya, rasa nikmat yang berpusat divaginanya. Membuat Venelana terus meracau tidak jelas, kedua tanganya bergerak sendiri meremas payudara Jeanne yang ada didepanya.

"Aahhh~aahhh~aahhh~"

Naruto mulai menjilati klitoris Jeanne dengan pelan, hal itu membuat Jeanne merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa, tubuhnya terasa semakin panas. Mengapit kepala Naruto dengan pahanya, karena tak dapat menahan sensasi saat klitorisnya dimainkan.

Sama halnya dengan Jeanne, Grayfia yang klitorisnya dimainkan oleh jempol Naruto, semakin mengeliat seperti ular. Dia terus mendesah dengan keras merasakan sensasi yang begitu nikmat ini.

"Aahhhhh~aahhh~aaaahhhhh~!" Teriak Jeanne dan Grayfia bersama saat mencapai klimaksnya, tubuh mereka bergetar dengan hebat kala puncak datang menghampiri. Untuk Jeanne, ini adalah klimaks yang hebat, lebih nikmat dari pada Masturbasi yang dia lakukan tadi malam.

Naruto menerima cairan cinta yang Jeanne keluarkan, lidahnya terus menjilati sisa cairan cinta itu. Jeanne mendesah pelan saat payudara dan vaginanya masih dimainkan.

"Aahhh~keluuuaaaaarrrrr~~"

Kali ini giliran Venelana yang mencapai puncaknya, tubuhnya memgenjang, merasakan sensasi yang membuatnya ingin terus merasakanya. Lalu Jeanne mulai turun dari tubuh Naruto dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya didekat Grayfia yang sama ngos ngosan.

Venelana mengeluarkan penis Naruto dari vaginanya, penis itu basah karena cairan cinta Venelana. Lalu menggapitnya dengan dua payudara, lidahnya mulai menjilati ujung penis.

"Aahhh~sshhh~Vene-chan~" Naruto dibuat keenakan jika Venelana mulai melakukan blowjob, Venelana terlalu mahir dalam memuaskannya dengan mulut hangatnya itu.

Jeanne menatap intens penis yang tengelam dibelahan payudara ibunya, diapun meraba dan melihat payudaranya sendiri. Tidak sebesar milik ibunya atau milik Grayfia, dia mulai mendekatkan dengan wajah Naruto.

"Nii-chan tolong mainkan payudaraku biar besar!" Jeanne memegang kepala Naruto agar memainkan payudaranya.

Naruto yang disuguhi payudara dengan bringas mengulumnya, Tubuh Jeanne melengkung merasakan sensasi seperti ini lagi. Sensasi kejutan listrik yang begitu menyengatnya hingga kesaraf otak, membuat pikiranya terasa kosong.

"Aaaahhhh~aahhh~" jerit Jeanne saat payudaranya dihisap Naruto, dia benar benar terbuai akan sensasi.

Venelana mulai menghisap kepala penis Naruto, payudaranya terus memberikan gesekan lembut yang tak kalah nikmat dari dinding vaginanya. Lidahnya menjilati lubang kencing, membuat tubuh Naruto sedikit bergetar merasakan itu.

"Mmmm~mmm~mmmm~"

Naruto semakin kuat menghisap payudara adiknya, puting tegang itu terus dia kulum. Membuat desahan Jeanne semakin menjadi, Venelana mulai merasakan penis dalam mulutnya itu terasa membesar. Semakin gencar melakukan rangsangan pada Naruto, memberikan hisapan agar cepat keluar sperma hangatnya.

Naruto sendiri tak dapat membendung rasa nikmat yang berpusat dipenisnya, hisapan Venelana tak dapat dia tahan terlalu lama lagi.

"Mmmmmmmm~~"

Tubuh Naruto bergetar merasakan sensasi klimaksnya datang, dengan deras sperma memenuhi mulut Venelana, sebagian tertelan dan sebagian lagi keluar dari sela hisapan membuatnya mengenai payudara Venelana.

"Mmmm~puuaahhhhh~~" Venelana melepaskan kulumanya dan menelan sisa sperma yang ada dimulutnya. "Hahh~haahh~" uap keluar dari mulut Venelana yang sedang mengambil nafas, mungkin sperma dipagi hari yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu.

"Ssshhh~Kaa~chan~sudah~aahhh~puaskan~aahh~aahhh~sekarang~cepat~pergi~sshhh~hus~huss~" Jeanne terus mendesah sambil mengusir Venelana, tentu hal itu mendapatkan plototan mata dari yang diusir.

Naruto masih aktif menghisap payudara Jeanne dengan nikmat, bahkan menggigit kecil putingnya. Hal itu membuat tubuh Jeanne melengkung dengan sendiri karena merasakan sensasi yang lebih.

"Huh dasar anak kurang ajar! Tapi tak apa, setelah Kaa-chan pulang nanti jangan harap kamu dapat bermain dengan Naruto Sayang!" Ucap Venelana sambil mencolek sperma yang menempel dipayudaranya dan memasukkan kemulut.

"Aahh~sshhh~aku~aahh~tak~peduli~"

Venelana hanya mendengus mendengar itu, dia pun beranjak keluar dari kamar Grayfia. Melihat penis yang tak dimainkan siapapun, Grayfia mulai mendekatinya. Dia juga ingin merasakan penis Naruto berada dimulutnya, dia juga ingin membuat Naruto keenakan dengan mulutnya.

Jeanne terus mendesah karena Naruto belum melepaskan hisapanya, Grayfia dengan perlahan mulai mengocoknya.

"Akan kubuat kamu keluar juga dengan mulutku Naruto~sama!" Grayfia mengulum kepala penis Naruto, Jeanne yang mendengar ucapan Grayfia melepaskan payudaranya dari Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Grayfia?"

Grayfia menghentikan kulumanya, tanganya masih mengocok penis Naruto. "Tentu menikmati penis Naruto-sama!" Dia mengulum kembali, namun Jeanne mencegahnya dengan memegang kepala Grayfia.

"Tidak boleh, kau sudah mendahuluiku. Jika ingin meraskanya setelah aku saja!"

"Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan!" Grayfia mencoba mengapai penis Naruto, meski ditahan oleh Jeanne.

Naruto yang melihat itu binggung sendiri, kenapa mereka ingin bercinta denganya apa alasanya. "Hei, kenapa kalian ingin bercinta denganku!" Dia ingin tau apa jawaban mereka.

"Kami mencintaimu!" Jawab mereka serentak membuat Naruto terdiam, ini sama seperti perkataan Jeanne beberapa saat lalu.

"Kenapa kalian mencintaiku, tidak adakah pria lain yang menarik bagi kalian!"

"Tidak ada!" Kini mereka tak lagi memperebutkan penis Naruto.

"Apa alasan kalian mencintaiku?"

"Ekhem, dengar Naruto-sama. Jika mencintai membutuhkan alasan, lalu saat alasan itu hilang maka cinta pun ikut hilang!"

Naruto tak bisa membalas ucapan Grayfia itu, tentu dia mengerti artinya. Saat kau mencintai seseorang karena perhatianya tertuju padamu, lalu saat perhatian itu tak tertuju lagi padamu. Apa cinta itu akan hilang atau betahan.

"Jadi Naruto-sama!" Grayfia mengeluarkan suara sensual kembali. "Ayo kita lakukan lagi seperti tadi malam!"

"Kau setelah aku Grayfia!" Protes Jeanne terlebih dahulu.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, jika seperti ini akan menjadi semakin rumit kehidupanya nanti. Terlebih apa Gabriel mau menerima, 3 wanita untuk jadi kekasihnya. Dia bukanlah orang yang akan meninggalkan tanggung jawab begitu saja.

"Aku akan melayani kalian sekaligus, jadi bersiaplah!"

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc itu penyakit.**

 **Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena lama banget gak update, karena gak ada mood buat nulis sorry banget buat yang udah nunggu cerita ini.**

 **Aku berterima kasih juga buat kritik dan masukan dari kalian, itu sangat membantu untuku sebagai author yang masih baru. Jadi aku tau apa yang kuperbaiki.**

 **Untuk next akan aku usahan upate, meski aku sekarang lagi agak sibuk dengan event yang aku buat.**


End file.
